Saturday
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Wally is the school jock and player. Dick is the "circus freak" who was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Conner is the cold, silent guy nicknamed Superboy. Megan is the typical clueless cheerleader. What happens when these four students get stuck together in a Saturday detention at Gotham Academy? Kid Flash x Robin / Wally x Dick / Birdflash. Conner x Megan/ Supermartian.
1. Monday

Alice: New story!

Emily: Enjoy.

Alice: Here's our story.

Emily: Oh, and it's going to be different from the movie. The first couple of chatpers will be their interactions with one another before they are in detention. It will also show the after effects of the detention.

* * *

Title: Saturday

Summary: Wally is the school jock and player. Dick is the circus freak who was adopted by Bruce Wayne. Conner is the cold, silent guy nicknamed Superboy. Megan is the typical clueless cheerleader. What happens when these four students get stuck together in a Saturday detention at Gotham Academy?

Pairings: Wally x Dick, Conner x Megan.

* * *

Chapter 1

Dick Grayson

* * *

Snickers and spitballs hurled their way towards Dick Grayson. Frowning, he just continued walking, clutching his books to his chest. Tormented whispers of "circus freak" and "charity case" hit his ears as he continued to walk with his back hunched, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He wore the stereotypical uniform but it was neater and more cleaned up than the other students. He was a couple years younger, considering he skipped some grades. In fact, even though he was in the freshman grade, he was still in all the AP classes with the seniors. Dick nearly smirked out of the irony of the situation. He knew he was going to good places and good colleges. These guys? Where were they headed? That's what Dick thought every day when he walked into school. That thought alone cheered him up more so than any other. Finally, he reached homeroom, which he shared with every grade in the school, considering they were arranged by alphabet.

"Hey, circus freak!" a kid hollared, throwing a pencil in his direction. It hit the top of his head, but he ignored it like the many other taunts and objects that travel his way. The boy frowned in response and threw another pencil at him, making Dick's eyes narrow, wondering where the new teacher could possibly be. Okay, maybe the homeroom teacher missed a hallway or took the wrong turn. Either way, she shouldn't leave a classroom unattended! Dick sighed, sending a glare back to the juniors, who were snickering. He always ignored them until a new insult was tossed into the pit. "Fag!"

Dick froze, his blue eyes going wide. Sure, it wasn't a secret that he was gay but no one really spoke about it. The class stared at him, wondering how he was going to react. After all, they all knew. No one mentioned it though until today. The junior, who thought he won, smirked and high fived his friend. Slowly, Dick stood up, his body shaking with rage. He whispered lowly, almost sounding like a low snarl from an animal. "What did you say?"

The boys blinked before smirking at each other. The junior with the blonde hair just laughed. "I said, you're a fa-"

He didn't have time to finish the sentence. Dick stood up and dashed towards him. With one quick movement, he slammed his fist into the other's face. The junior gasped and fell to the ground as Dick stood above him, fists clenched in rage. Before anyone could stop him, he delievered a kick into the boy's stomach. Repeating the process over and over, he continued to beat the boy, who was gasping in pain as Dick was blinded by anger. No... one... could call him that! He could take circus freak because he was from the cirucs. He could take charity case because Bruce probably did think of him as charity at first. But, if anyone pushed the limits, which the boy did, he would snap. Only once had he done this before and that was when someone insulted his parents. "He's going to kill him!" a voice whispered, snapping Dick out of his blind actions. He glanced down at the bully, who was gasping for breath and even bleeding. Dick frowned, but no remorse made it's way into him.

"Don't... call me that," Dick whispered lowly. "I'll get the nurse."

The junior stared after him as Dick walked out, prepared to explain to the nurse what happened. The boy did need treatment and he would feel bad if he just left him there. He didn't feel bad for hurting him though. As a ward of Bruce Wayne, he was taught all the basic defense moves. By combineding that with his cirucs moves, he was a natural at fighting. He did have a big tolerance but there were limits. And that boy just broke them.

* * *

Conner Kent

* * *

"Did you hear?" a girl whispered as she passed by him. It was a cheerleader named Megan. She whispered in pure gossip but without the giggle and the insults. Instead, she just said it like she wanted to know more, like she could understand the kid. Conner rolled his eyes though. He had heard the rumors plenty of times while walking through the halls. He wasn't shocked but that didn't mean he didn't expect it. "Dick Grayson beat up some kid! I heard he got a Saturday for it."

"Figures," the other girl flipped back her hair. She was the one who was the insulting and bragging type, unlike Megan. Conner understood much by listening to the conversations around him. For example, he knew this girl was going to spread it like wildfire and changed what really happened while Megan would spread it, again, like wildfire but only the truth and unintenional. "Bruce Wayne must have convinced them not to suspend him or kick him out. After all, Dick is his charity case."

Conner, once again, rolled his eyes. He glanced over at the two cheerleaders only to have their eyes meet his. He huffed and turned aorund, walking away. Megan blinked. "That was Conner Kent, right?"

"Yeah, Superboy," the other girl giggled. "He is so hot! I wouldn't get on his bad side though. He's a ticking time bomb just waiting to go off."

"Oh," Megan whispered, staring after him but only for a moment or two before going back to her conversation with the other cheerleader. Conner, on the other hand, continued to walk toh is next class. He knew Dick Grayson was bullied but never really did anything about it. After all, he barely knew the kid. Sure, they were best friends as kids but now... now they didn't know each other all that well. By kids, he meant after the death of his parents. Bruce Wayne and his father were close friends so it was predictable that they would met after Dick became comfortable around Bruce. It was during the time Dick actually began to see Bruce as a father that they had met. Instantly, they tolerated each other. Soon, it blossomed into friendship until middle school started. They just grew distant. Most likely over jealousy.

Conner was always jealous that Bruce was there for Dick and that Dick could make Bruce so proud. Conner, on the other hand, just disappointed his father every time he tried to do something out there or something good. Clark was constantly comparing the two boys, saying how much better Dick was and that ruined their friendship. Now, Conner just wondered why Dick would snap. He remembered Dick being very good with dealing with his anger. Conner just shrugged it off though and instead walked to his next class, which was health. That was, until he saw something from the corner of his eye. Blinking, he walked over towards the room and carefully began to listen. He briefly saw Dick and Bruce there along with his father in the office. Clark was talking to Bruce. "I'm telling you, I would have done the same thing in his place. Aftre all, I do not tolerate bullying. I wonder why Conner never stuck up for him..."

"It does not excuse that he attacked a student though," Bruce sighed. Dick just stared at the ground, slightly ashamed. "But, I do not like the bullying either. It's good you said why otherwise you wouldn't have gotten out with only a Saturday detention. What happened to the other boy though?"

Dick shrugged in response, not daring to look at his father figure in the eye. Clark placed a hand on his shoulder, offering him a comfortable smile. "I'll talk to Conner and see why he didn't stop the bullying."

"We're not exactly friends anymore," Dick mumbled. "Besides I can take care of myself when it comes to them. They just... said something I wasn't expecting. It threw me off and got me angry."

"What did they say?" Bruce asked curiously.

Conner already knew what they said though. The rumors were everywhere. That's when the bell rang and a hand suddenly grasped his shoulder. Quickly, Conner turned around to see a very angry principal staring at him. Conner glared back but the principal only dragged him into the room. "Look who was listening."

Dick, Bruce, and Clark's eyes widened as they saw Conner get dragged into the room, him glaring at all three. Clark sighed, giving his son a disappointed expression while Conner just frowned, glancing to the ground and sighing. Dick bit his lip, wondering what could possibly happen now. This matter wasn't exactly a small deal. The principal was known for being very strict unless it came with money to bend the rules. Clark, however, would not offer money to get his son out of this one. Everyone but Clark was thinking that. "You will recieve a Saturday detention just for listening and for not attending your class.'

Conner shrugged. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah... okay. I don't have anything to do Saturday."

The principal narrowed his eyes. "Are you mocking me, boy?"

"No," Conner shook his head, his arms still crossed. "I'm just saying I don't have any plans for Saturday."

Dick tried to stiffle a laugh. Bruce, who glanced over at the nearly laughing Dick, smiled slightly. Well, at least Dick was back to normal again. Clark, however, looked less than happy. DIck couldn't resist the joke. "Well, what a great way to start a Monday! Am I right?"

He recieved three glares and a smirk from Bruce.

* * *

Megan Morse

* * *

Wally was pointlessly flirting with her teammates again. Megan giggled a bit at the cheesey pick up lines and the way his red eyebrows would raise suggestively. Wally was always a giant flirt and a jock. On the track team, captain of it actually, he was well known for always making it and putting the school in a better place for sports. He could be a bit obnoxious and idiotic but that's the way he always will be. In a way, it was kind of cute. Megan rolled her eyes though, knowing she could never like someone like Wally. Suddenly, Wally spoke at a completely different subject. "You know, my friend was the one getting beat up by Grayson." That seemed to catch everyones attention, including Megans. She raised an eyebrow as he smirked, knowing he recieved full attention from everyone.

"Really?" Megan whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Wally grinned, nodding. "They say it's cause he called Grayson a "fag" and he just lost it and beat 'em up. I haven't heard from my friend yet cause he's at the nurse but rumor is he's going to get in trouble for calling him that and using inapproperiate language. Geez, the things money can do for you these days." Everyone silently agreed with each other. After all, Bruce Wayne was extremely rich, even in their standards and they were considered extremely rich to others. So, in result, the group grumped in disapproval, knowing Bruce probably got Grayson out of something.

"I don't get why Bruce Wayne does all that for the kid," one of the cheerleaders frowned. "I mean, he was just for Bruce to get attention and to be known as generous right?"

"Dunno," Wally shrugged.

Megan titled her head to the side. "What if they actually do love each ohter? I mean, Dick lost his parents in an accident, right?"

Everyone glanced at each other, slowly nodding their heads. No one really knew the full story because no one really asked. Barbra and Atremis were the only real friends he had so maybe they knew. Everyone else only knew this much: he saw them fall to their deaths. "I don't get it," Megan sighed. "He had to see something like that and we're calling him a charity case." Everyone looked down with guilt except Wally, who snorted.

"He probably likes the attention," Wally murmured darkly only to glance over to see everyone froze with fear in their eyes. Wally raised an eyebrow before turning around only to be met with blue eyes and dark hair. Megan gasped as she glanced around, trying to seem innocent when she knew she wasn't. She just didn't want Dick to hurt anyone... she just didn't-

"It wasn't an accident," those were his first words. Their eyes went wide, wondering what that could have meant before he strode away, not even looking back. Megan stared in horror, wondering how this could happen or how he was feeling. Wally just stared with confusion. Megan quickly picked up her books and walked away, knowing she didn't want to be around the rest of the cheerleaders while they were talking about that. What did he mean by it wasn't an accident? Did Dick... did he try to kill his parents? Megan quickly ran over to another girl named Melissa, unaware of a teacher behind her.

"Grayson killed his parents!" Megan exclaimed but in a whisper. "We were talking about how his parents died and he just walks up to us and says it wasn't an accident! He must have killed them or something! How could he do that?"

"Seriously?" Melissa gasped, not only from the news but from the disapproval of the teacher behind Megan.

Megan bobbed her head up and down as she continued on with the story. "Wally says he's just trying to get attention so... maybe that's why he killed them!"

"Megan," a stern voice popped up behind her. Megan gasped as she turned around, her eyes going wide. Biting her lip, she wondering how she was going to avoid this one. The teachers were very sensitive when it came to Dick. After all, he was the youngest to ever attend the school and the fact that he was the ward of Bruce Wayne did not help. Megan knew she was in trouble for this one too because the school was strongly against making up rumors that could hurt others. "Come with me."

Megan bowed her head before frowning at Melissa, who stared with pity and sorrow. Now she knew she was in for it.

"Gossip and trash talk about Dick Grayson, and other people, will not be tolerated at this school. You will recieve a Saturday detention."

Megan nearly groaned in response. She had cheerleading practice on Saturday!

* * *

Wally West

* * *

"So, Megan got detention for telling someone what she heard?" Wally raised an eyebrow. Melissa nodded while Megan rolled her eyes, wondering why they were talking about her as if she wasn't there. Wally frowned, wondering what the big deal was. Dick Grayson said it was no accident, so what did that mean? Wally sighed, knowing his unlce was actually kind of friends with Bruce Wayne but barely. Something about being friends as kids but losing contact and only hanging around each other one a month. "That's bullshit."

"Wally," Megan hissed, glancing around to see if anyone heard. They were, after all, talking in the middle of class. Wally shrugged and glanced over at Dick, who was in the corner writing down notes. Wally frowned and before he knew what he was doing (because his body seemed to think faster than his brain) he walked over and slammed his hands on Dick's desk as he glanced up, startled. Wally narrowed his eyes as the teacher frowned.

"Wally, sit back down."

His brain didn't seem to get the message yet as he harshly grabbed onto Dick's neatly ironed shirt, pulling hi up til they were nose to nose, making Dick blush just a tiny bit. Wally either didn't notice or didn't care. "Megan has detention because of you!"

"And I have detention because of your... friend," Dick snarled the word.

Wally rolled his eyes. "All because he called you one little name! I mean, if you killed your parents and all, I'm sure the word fag wouldn't harm you!"

"Wally West!" thea techer, along with the rest of the students, gasped. Wally ignored them, continuing to glare at Dick, whose eyes were wide with pure shock.

"I... I never..."

Before he could finish, Wally felt someone grip his waist and pull him towards the body. Wally glanced up to see Roy, one of his good friends, who was very anti-bullying, pull him away from Dick causing the older boy to drop him back onto his seat. The teacher walked up, snarling. "Wally West, that's a Saturday!"

"Oh," Wally smirked at Megan. "We're going to spend Saturday together!"

"West!" the teacher snarled.

Wally faked a sad sigh though. "Too bad we have to share it with the murderer Grayson."

"That's another Saturday detention!"

"Bitch," Wally grumbled.

"Go to the principals office!" the teacher snarled. Wally just rolled his eyes and smirked, walking out of the room as the rest of the students either stared at the door or Dick Grayson, who was staring with wide eyes at the scene that just happened. Great... now he was stuck in detention with three other people.

And still it was only Monday...

* * *

Alice: So yeah. The rest is going to be Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, and until Saturday morning, where the bonding and the detention start.

Emily: I decided to give different levels of detention given by different teachers. Because some teachers say, "You get detention for doing nothing!" while others say, "You just cursed at me! Hm... whatever..."

Alice: So yeah. I hope you all like our first story. Also, every chapter will be like this. Kind of like a Dick Grayson part, Megan part, Conner part, and a Wally part.

Emily: Anyways, thanks for reading!


	2. Saturday Morning

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: I thought I would do a Tuesday, Wednesday, and so on but then I realized something...

Alice: How utterly boring would that be. I mean, what would happen?

Emily: So, if I think of anything, I'll just put it as a flashback or something that happened over the week.

Alice: Anyways, someone in a review mentioned about changing POVs. That was only for the first chapter. The chapters will be shorter from now on. Anyways, here's the next chapter.

* * *

Saturday Morning

Conner Kent

* * *

They arrived in silence just like how they drove, communicated, and even ate with each other. Complete and utter silence. Of course, Conner knew that it would be a bit strange if his father started a casual conversation with him out of nowhere. He couldn't even remember the las time a conversation besides the "I'm disappointed in you" lecture they had. Some would consider this very sad but Conner... he was... well, not okay with it. There were moments he really wanted to connect with his father but he wasn't sad. If anything, he was angered by it more than sadened. So, how was he supposed to do anything about it? Just scream at his dad to talk to him? Yeah, like that would work. Conner had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed his father turn around and fake a cough to get his attention. Conner turned his gaze out the window and saw the school. Nodding, he walked in without a care.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Wally with what seemed like a father but when saying goodbye, Wally called him uncle. Maybe his parents were too busy or something. Megan just gave her mother a kiss and smiled walking up while Dick... where was he? Conner, deciding not to care, just shrugged and walked into school with the other three. Entering the halls, he noticed Dick was already there waiting for them. For a strange reason, he had sunglasses on even though they were inside. Sensitive eyes? No, he would wear them in school too. He raised an eyebrow. Something was up. "Oh, look, it's the reason why we're here," Wally grumlbed under his breath, causing Megan to flush a bit.

"I-it's our own faults," Megan mumbled.

"If he hadn't attacked the student," Wally mumbled before turning to Conner. "So, Superboy, what are you here for?"

Conner stayed silent. Dick nearly cackled in response to that but resisted the urge. A slight smirk came onto his face, causing Wally to frown. Shrugging, Dick turned and began walking to the library along with the rest of the students that had Saturday detention. Waiting for them was the principal, who was glaring at each of them. Slowly, the four students sat down, only Megan and Wally sitting next to each other. The principal narrowed his eyes. "There will be no talking. No passing notes. No studying or doing anything of the sort. No sleeping either, Mr. West."

Wally pouted.

"You will each write one paper, a thousand words each with five paragraphs, about why you are here and why you are sorry. I will be across the hall. Now, since the doors don't stay open because someone took out one of the bolts on Friday, you will be trusted but only barely. Is that clear?"

"Yes," they either mumbled carelessly or said very strictly and politely. Dick nearly smirked at the flashback. Artemis decided that she didn't want Dick to be bored and, in the end, stole the bolt to cause the door to be unable to close. Ah, what a great Friday. Conner, on the other hand, wondered who would steal a bolt of all things. Either way, he didn't really care. At least he could sleep without anyone else seeing him... well, any adults that is. The principal nodded and closed the door, giving each and every single one of them a final glare, before slamming it shut. It remained quiet for a few seconds before they heard cackling. Conner turned, along with the rest in the detention, to find Dick to be the source of the laughing.

"What?" Dick smirked. "I just find it so funny how one little fight can result into four students in Saturday detention. I mean, all because of a stupid rumor and a stupid name-calling. Now, that's what you call irony."

Conner raised an eyebrow, slightly confused. Wally sneered. "You're right. It's all your fault we're here. You started the fight."

"On the contrary, Mr. West," Dick smirked, "I believe one of your friends started this. He shouldn't have called me that."

"What?" Wally glared, with a smirk. "A fag?"

Dick flinched while Megan's eyes went wide. Conner, on the other hand, just glared at Wally for even uttering such a word. Conner hated words that were made to insult other people for being who they are. Dick frowned, his aura changing from playful to much more serious. "Yeah, he called me a fag." The room became tense that even a knife couldn't cut up the silence. "I guess I did overreact. I mean, a fag is just what I am. Guess I just wasn't expecting people to use such old, worn out names."

Wally glared. "Least I didn't murder my parents."

Dick frowned at that. "And what makes you think I have?"

"You said so!" Wally protested, making Megan nod slightly. Conner frowned, wondering what this was about. He knew Dick wouldn't murder his parents. Instead, though, a memory of when they were kids popped up. A strange one. One where Dick was frowning, refusing to go to a circus that Clark invited Dick to. Conner had asked why while Dick explained to him his backstroy and... someone else... what was his name again?

"Zucco," Conner blurted out. "Tony Zucco, right?"

Dick froze, his breath hitched in his throat. Megan and Wally turned to him, blinking before gazing back at the stone that was once a boy. His eyes were wide while his hands were shaking. His whole body seemed paler than usual while he wasn't breathing. He didn't hear that name in a long time. The last time he did was when he caught a lead on him only for it to be a false one. That was around two years ago, when he was eleven. Sure, he knew he must have told Conner, but he didn't actually think Conner would remember years later during an important situation like this. Realizing he hadn't spoken, he cleared his throat. "Yes, Conner, that's right. Tony Zucco."

"Who's that?" Wally blinked while Megan stared at closely at Dick, whose bangs were covering his eyes. He looked like he was almost snarling in result.

"A long time enemy of mine." Dick raised his head, his blue eyes gazing with pure fury and hatred. "If you want to start a rumor about someone being murdered by me, make him the victim."

"What's he done to you?" Wally scoffed, thinking it was nothing. Megan knew differently though. With that expression of pure hatred and pain, this person must have done much more than simply pulled a prank on him or something. No, this was bigger and she could tell.

"Does it matter?" Dick glared at Wally before shielding his eyes away once again. "It's not like it matters to you. And Supey, don't say anything about it to them. I don't want some random people knowing that."

Conner slowly nodded, understanding what Dick meant. He didn't want that secret to be revealed. Wally scoffed once again. "Random people? We're the ones you got in trouble! We aren't so random."

"Then tell me your deepest, darkest secret," Dick narrowed his eyes at him. "Because we would all love to hear that, wouldn't we? The life of Wally West and his dark secret. He's willing to tell everyone that got into a Saturday detention with him. Share his secrets like they live at the palm of his hand. Sorry, West, but we're not all like that."

Wally frowned but, deep down, he knew that Dick was right. With the way he worded his phrase, it sounded like Wally was egging him on to share his secret. He turned his head away and glared at a bookshelf. Megan frowned, sorrow filling her eyes as she finally spoke up. "None of our lives are perfect."

"Prove it, princess because your life doesn't seem all that hard. All the guys love you, the girls want to be you, and you're family loves you too. What could possibly be going on in your life that isn't perfect?" Dick glared at her. He wouldn't have normally snapped at her like that but anger was fueling him. Wally glared up at Dick, who glared back as Conner just stared in conusion, wondering why they were even talking when they could be in trouble again for talking. Then again, it's not like Conner could tell them to stop.

"I don't like it when my friends talk about me behind my back," Megan mumbled making all of their eyes widen. Megan blushed a bit, still staring at the ground. The three boys, however, were shocked she actually admitted there was something wrong with her life. That she would just confess what had been bothering her. Megan, however, just wanted to prove Dick wrong. That no one had a perfect life. So, she accidently blurted out one of her problems. "It makes me feel like they just hang around me because they think I'm clueless so automatically they can tease me. It's not exactly bullying... but it feels like it. To be around them and know that they are laughing at me on the inside then talking about it later makes me feel... horrible."

"Megan," Wally whispered softly. Sure, he knew some girls that pretended to be her friend but he thought she had some loyal friends. Now that he thought about it, though, all the boys just wanted to get in her pants while all the girls just stuck around her for the boys. Why didn't he notice that sooner? How come it took her to mention it for him to actually look for those clues?

Dick's eyes were wide before he downcasted them. She was being bullied... just like him. Guilt surrounded him which made him wonder why he even snapped at her in the first place. She just always looked so happy and carefree. He didn't think she would actually have a problem with anyone in her life. Or that she could feel insecure like now. I'm... sorry to hear that."

"It's alright," Megan mumbled, tears in her eyes. "It's not like I expected anything otherwise."

"It is bullying though," Dick mumbled. "Whether they say it to your face or behind your back, they still say it. And we don't even know what we did wrong to make them so angry."

Wally and Conner noticed, though Dick didn't, that he said we rather than you. Which meant he must have felt the same way as Megan. Wally frowned and placed a hand on Megan's shoulder. "I don't talk about you like that..."

"I know you don't," she mumbled, "but everyone else does."

"They're probably jealous," Conner spoke up suddenly. Dick's eyes flickered towards him only to find that Conner was staring directly at him. Dick's eyebrows rose but Conner ignored it and continued to stare at him fiercely. "I mean... they might see something in you that they don't have. Something they want... need desperately. I guess that's why they feel they have to bring you down. Because they're jealous."

"Please," Wally scoffed, "that's the oldest excuse in the book."

"But it's true, isn't it?" Conner turned his eyes to Wally, staring directly at him. Wally blinked before his face flushed red as he stared down. Dick, noticing this, stood up and walked over to Wally, raising an eyebrow behind the sunglasses. Wally frowned at him, glaring.

"Why are you even wearing sunglasses anyway?" Wally snapped. "We're inside!"

Dick frowned before sighing. His hand went directly to his sunglasses as he pealed them off revealing a black eye. Everyone's eyes widened as they stared at the thirteen year old boy. Frowning with the sudden feeling of insecurity, he glanced down, eyes filled with sadness. "I'm used to it."

Wally flinched, remembering those words from when he was a child.

_"How come you're always hurt?"_

_"Dunno," Wally faked a smile. "I'm a klutz."_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Nah," Wally laughed, though on the inside he was crying, "I'm used to it by now."_

_He was never used to it though. The injuries hurt but the people who caused them gave him more pain. His parents-_

"NO!" Wally shouted, sprining up as he clutched his head, his eyes holding unshed tears. His nails dug into his scalp as he shook his head as if to dump them out of his head. The rest of the people in there could only stare with wonder. "Mom... dad... don't... don't hurt me again... I'll do anything... please!"

* * *

Alice: So yeah.

Emily: What did you guys think?

Alice: I hope you liked it!


	3. Saturday Morning Part 2

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews!

Emily: Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy.

Alice: I decided to make this chapter extra long for all you guys! Enjoy!

* * *

Saturday Morning

Megan Morse and Dick Grayson

* * *

Her eyes went wide as Wally gasped loudly, his knees shaking so badly they dropped to the blue carpeted floor. Tears streamed down his cheeks, the old ones quickly overlapped by fresh new tears. He clutched his head, his fingers digging into his scalp. Gasping for breath, he quickly brought his head harshly to the floor, curling up into a ball as mumbles of "please" and "don't" and "stop" were heard. Megan shot her head up, stopping her staring at the boy as she stared at Conner for help. Conner just stared petrified, as though he'd never seen such a breakdown before. Dick, however, had his bangs hovering over his eyes, shielding his face from sight. His fists were clutched and his mouth was formed into an almost growling form. Quickly, Dick approached the crying boy, slowly wrapping his arms around him. "It's arlight... shhh. They're gone now. They can't hurt you. They're not here."

Conner's eyes widened, though Megan didn't understand why. Conner almost had a nostalgia to his eyes. Megan stared as Wally actually began to calm down. The tears became less and less until he stopped. Wally, whose eyes were bloodhost, stared at Dick in disbelief as Dick smiled at him softly. "G-Grayson?"

"See?" Dick smiled brightly. "They're gone now, right? You're safe. You don't have to cry."

Wally, though completely shocked, nodded slowly. Dick wrapped his arms around Wally, helping him stand up. Wally's knees still wobbled which was why he needed the extra help. Dick appeared calm and soft while Wally was completely surprised. Megan wondered if it was because he had the breakdown or because Dick was comforting him. Probably both. Megan frowned as Dick set him down on the chair. "W-Wally...?"

Wally took in a deep breath, sighing. "I wish you guys didn't see that..." All looked down with guilt, though Dick held more guilt than others. Wally frowned and quickly tried to change the subject. "So... how did you get that black eye?"

Dick shrugged. "I'm not exactly popular at school. People don't like me."

"Why?" Wally questioned.

Dick shrugged. "You're one of the people. Maybe you can explain."

"I don't not like you," Wally mumbled. Megan could only stare with wide eyes as the two boy refused to even glance at each other for fear that they would meet each others eyes. Tears filled Megan's eyes.

"I don't understand," Megan whispered. "Wally... what happened? Why did you...? How can you just change the subject like that never happened?"

Wally bit his lip as the three stared at him. Dick flinched, knowing very well what Wally experienced. Instead of letting Wally say anything, Dick spoke first. "I went to a juvenile center once."

"What?" Megan screeched, gasping loudly. Wally's head shot up, staring directly at Dick, who smiled softly though there was a bitter tone to it. Conner appeared confused as well. Megan stared at Dick as he sighed, leaning back so his eyes were focused on the ceiling.

"Well, the social services didn't have anywhere to put me after my parents were murdered," Dick explained. Everyone's eyes went wide at the murdered part but no one spoke up. Dick continued. "So they put me there. They give you a hell of a beating if you do something slightly wrong. I don't mean the guards either. The people there didn't like me either. The names for me weren't as... nice as the ones here. Neither were the actions. This black eye... it's nothing compared to what happened there. And I was only eight."

"That's..." Megan whispered before Wally shot up, growling.

"How could they do that?" Wally hissed, tears stinging in his eyes. "You were a kid! Hell, you still are a kid! We're all kids yet... my parents... well, my dad abused me while my mom just stuck around for it. My uncle found out and now he's my guardian. I... he's my hero."

Megan smiled softly. "My Uncle John is like that to me."

"How so?" Dick asked, interested in her story. She opened her mouth to say something but someone beat her to it.

"What's going on?" Conner suddenly blurted out. Everyone turned to him as he frowned in confusion. "We're all not exactly friends, but we're all confessing to each other like we've been friends longer than time. What changed? Why are we revealing such secrets?"

"Because..." Wally said loudly, "we've got nothing else to do."

Everything was silent for a moment before Dick began to cackle. Not laugh, chuckle, or giggle but cackle. Megan stared at him for a moment before bursting out into fits of giggles. Even Wally howled with laughter at his own joke while Conner even cracked a smile though it was almost invisible. Somehow, this detention didn't seem as bad as she thought it would be. Megan realized that maybe... maybe people could actually trust each other and be friends. Smiling softly, she glanced over only to gasp. That caught the attention of everyone as she ran to her bag, pulling out her makeup and applying some before putting it back. The three boys raised an eyebrow. "Makeup," Megan explained with a blush, "it's a girl thing."

"What do you look like without it?" Conner asked curiously.

"The same," Megan exclaimed, her eyes growing wide with fear. The three boys glanced at each other before shrugging. Megan sighed in relief. Ever since she caught a couple girls from her old school calling her ugly behind her back in the bathroom, she couldn't... it was... Megan bit her lip, glancing at her bare arms quickly before shuddering and turning towards the three boys, who stared at her in concern. Megan faked a bright smile as Dick and Wally shrugged. Conner, on the other hand...

"Why are you sad now?"

"Sad?" Megan titled her head to the side. "I'm not sad at all!"

Conner's eyes softened before glancing at all of them. "My dad and I aren't close... Dick and I... we used to be best friends."

"Yeah," Dick smiled in nostalgia. "You were always so angry back then! Now you're so calm. It's surprising."

Wally and Megan glanced at each other. Wally quickly mouthed a, 'Did you know that?' while she shook her head in response. She was the gossip queen, always on top of everything so the fact that she didn't know meant it must have been top secret. Both turned to Conner, who wasn't even looking at Dick but at Megan. "I was jealous of him." Dick raised an eyebrow at that though. "Bruce... loves him a lot. My dad loves him a lot. And my dad hates me."

"What?" Dick whispered, his eyes going wide. He quickly stood up. "You think he... Conner, he-"

"And that's why I couldn't stand being around Dick," Conner confessed. Dick's eyes went wide as his hand immediately went to his chest, almost like he was clutching his heart. "Because I couldn't live with knowing he was always better than me. That my dad loved him more than his own son. I guess it was a mistake though. Dick... needed me."

Dick frowned though he couldn't help but feel happy that Conner wanted to be around him again. Though, he had to clear things up first. "Conner, your dad... he just..."

"It's true," Conner mumbled, slightly glaring at Dick, making him flinch, "so don't tell me otherwise. I've worked too hard for his approval to hear those words. I've long given up, and I don't want to start again."

Silence. Megan's eyes were wide as she stared at Conner, who revealed a secret. Was that... an encouragement to her to confess what she was hiding? She blushed a bit, glancing down. In a way, it was... sweet. She glanced up at Conner, who was still intensely staring at her. Biting her lip, she sighed. Wally, however, just smiled. "We're really weird, aren't we? I mean... we barely know each other and now we're acting all buddy buddy..."

"But the question is," Dick mumbled, "will we act like none of this happened when we get back to school?"

Wally blinked, turning to Dick, who sighed. Wally smiled softly at him. "It's not everyday I tell someone about my dad. I'll bet it's not everyday you talk about your experience at the juvenile center. Megan confessed she is insecure about her friends and even Conner is jealous of you. No way will we just randomly act back to normal. That's... that would be sick, right? Like, the disgusting sick."

Megan nodded, her head practically bobbling. "We would never, ever just abandon each other after this!"

"You sure?"

The three all stared back at Conner, who frowned, staring at the ground. "I mean, in all honesty, I wouldn't just randomly start hanging around Dick again because I'm still jealous, and I don't want to snap at him. And me hanging around a cheerleader and a jock? I just... don't see it. What I do see is our lives going back to normal. Maybe, ever once in a while, we'll stare into each others eyes and remember this day. Remember what we confessed and how we thought we made new friends. But, in reality, we didn't. We just... abandoned each other."

Dick frowned, glancing at Wally and Megan. now after giving it some thought... "It's true... we would be questioned a lot by the other people. Hey, Megan, why are you suddenly hanging around with that charity case? Wally, don't tell me you actually like this circus freak. I mean, Conner... is kind of right. We probably will act like nothing will happen."

"So... I just confessed that my dad abused me to a bunch of random strangers?" Wally frowned. Dick sighed.

"I didn't mean that..."

"Then what do you mean?"

"You confessed your secret to a bunch of temporary friends that you know won't tell anyone. Well, I won't at least. Will you guys?" This time, he looked directly at Megan, who jumped back in surprise.

"Why are you looking at me?" Megan whispered.

"Miss Gossip queen," Wally mumbled only to receive a hurtful look from Megan. He bit his lip before throwing his arms up and exclaiming, "well, it's true! Why are you here anyway, huh? Because you were spreading a rumor about Dick!"

Megan opened her mouth to deny that but closed it quickly. She was here because of her rumor spreading abilities. She frowned. "It's only because I want people to like me... if I give them what they want to hear, then they might actually think I'm useful... that maybe I'm likeable."

"Megan," Conner stared at her, frowning. "You're pretending for them, aren't you?"

"What?" Megan exclaimed, forcing that smile again. "Of course not!"

"Then why hide yourself with makeup and pretend to be a gossip girl when you're not?" Conner asked. "If you really are hiding yourself, show us who you really are."

Megan frowned, staring at the ground. She couldn't... she couldn't let them know how ugly she was... they would hate her for it.

Conner seemed to notice her insecurity and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Her head whipped up to look at him. And, for the first time since he entered the library for detention, actually the first time in a long time, Conner smiled softly at her. Heat rose up into her cheeks as her heart began to beat louder and twice as fast. Nodding softly, she walked over to her purse and grabbed some makeup remover. Slowly, she began to wash away her eyeliner, mascara, and every single drop of makeup on her. Her heart racing, she turned to them, completely plain and without a single trace of makeup.

Conner's eyes widened. Every day, he saw a girl with too much lipstick and too much eyeliner. Now, though, he could really see something else. Without the makeup, her freckles were revealed along with her paler skin. Her eyes looked bigger while there was a little acne on her forehead. Yet, somehow, she looked gorgeous.

Dick and Wally's eyes widened. She looked so... different. Better, but different.

Megan, however, flushed with nervousness. They were all staring at her... probably thinking on how ugly she was without her makeup on. Biting her lip, she turned to grab her purse and cover herself with makeup again, only for Conner to grab her wrist. He smiled softly at her, his blue eyes filled with some unknown emotion to Megan. "You look beautiful."

Megan's eyes widened as tears filled her eyes. "No one... no one's ever told me that before... they all say I'm ugly. I used to be bullied at my old school because of that. I... I began cutting myself... badly. When my parents found out, they sent me to live with my uncle. So, I began wearing makeup and I moved here with my Uncle John. That's why he's my hero. Thank you... for thinking... just... thank you."

Conner smiled softly while Dick's eyes widened. He had never seen that look on Conner's face before. That look of pure...

Dick's heart began racing as he frowned.

_Conner growled as he punched another bully of Dick's. "He's not a charity case! Bruce loves him like a father loves his kid! He is smart, talented, and he can fly! I don't know if you've ever seen him... but he can soar through the sky while you guys are trapped on the ground. He's free... so you guys are trying to pull him down, away from his freedom. You're just jealous."_

_Dick's eyes widened as Conner turned to him, still frowning but his eyes showed worry. Dick smiled brightly as he took Conner's hand, pulling himself up. Yet, strangely, something weird happened. His face began to flush as he looked at Conner in the eye. He quickly glanced down as his heart thumped in his chest. _

_"Thank you," Dick mumbled before smiling brightly. "Thanks!"_

Dick's eyes widened as tears began to fill his eyes. Quickly, he jumped off the table and walked away. Conner and Megan, who were too busy staring into each others eyes, didn't notice. Wally, however, did. Frowning, he followed Dick. Who was behind a bookshelf. He was sitting down, hugging his knees as some tears began to fall. "What's up?" Wally sat down next to him, frowning.

"You don't care," Dick mumbled.

Wally's eyes widened as he frowned. "Try me..."

Dick glanced at him, sighing before hugging his knees tighter. "When I was a kid, Conner defended me, saying I could fly. That I could soar and everyone was jealous that I could. He helped me out and... for a moment, when I looked into his eyes, I really believed I could have been flying right then and there. The more distant he became, the... the worse the bullies got and the less I tried to defend myself. It was almost like I couldn't fly when Conner wasn't around." Dick scowled at the ground, wiping his eyes. "Look at me, I shouldn't cry over something like this..."

"That you lost your defender?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"No," Dick shook his head, staring up to avoid more tears falling. "That I lost my first love."

* * *

Alice: After watching a couple episodes, well watching them again, I decided that I should put some of Megan's problems from the series into here. She was afraid of being ugly or whatever, so I decided to put that in here.

Emily: And there was your first Supermartian moment.

Alice: Now, next chapter will be the Wally x Dick moments.

Emily: Oh, and there will be onesided Conner x Dick if you haven't noticed that already...

Alice: Thanks for waiting and reading!


	4. Saturday Morning Part 3

Alice: Sorry it took so long to update. I guess I just kind of had writers block, but I recently was hit with an idea. Literally. Like, the idea slapped me in the face.

Emily: *Sarcastically* Yeah, haha.

Alice: Anyways, here's the next chapter. Most of it will be from Wally's POV but some will be from Conner's. Enjoy!

Emily: Thanks for all of your reviews! I love you all! ALSO, I'M GOING TO ADD THE PAIRING ROY X JADE!

* * *

Saturday Morning

Wally West and Conner Kent

* * *

"First love?" Wally whispered, his green eyes twice their normal size. Dick blushed a bit but nodded anyway, hugging his knees tighter than before. Wally bit his lip and glanced over at Conner and Megan, who smiled at each other with such light in their eyes. From that look, Wally wouldn't have been able to tell if they were crushing on each other or not... but he wasn't exactly the best when it came to these things. He could tell body language, flirting, and almost everything except for actual romance. Dick, clearly, could though and this situation upset him. Wally sighed, wondering why he suddenly cared about what Dick was feeling. Before today, he would just have made fun of the younger boy for even liking a boy! Now, he wasn't against homosexuals. In fact, he was rather supportive, but he couldn't let his friends know that or else. They would probably call him gay and spread rumors. He couldn't handle his friends turning on him. Yet, another thought ran through his head. Dick... he didn't have any close friends. Sure, he had Barbra, Artemis, and, in a way, Conner. How close did he let them in though? Did he tell those friends what he felt? How he felt? About his past...

Did Wally even really know about the past of Richard Grayson? Did he want to find out? His thoughts were interrupted by Dick, who mumbled, "Say something..."

Wally blinked, not expecting that the boy wanted comfort from him. Dick refused to look him in the eye and instead had his head angled away from him as he stared at the carpet. Wally frowned, knowing that expression. "What do you want me to say?"

"That I'm a freak," Dick mumbled. "Like, charity case or circus loser. Maybe even what they used to call me in the juvenile center. All those names seem appropriate. Boys are supposed to like girls, right? I don't though... so doesn't that mean I'm different? Doesn't that mean I'm not good enough for society? Does it really make me a freak?" Wally opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Dick. "Bruce says that I'm the way I am for a reason. That I shouldn't be ashamed of my origins or of my family... yet I am. I know Bruce has done so much for me. He gave me a home, a family. He even learned Romani for me."

"Romani?" Wally questioned.

"My native language." Dick answered. "He learned how to speak it for me. When I have a breakdown or I'm scared... I start speaking it, so he learned it. I mean, I know he loves me but sometimes I wonder why he took me in. Was it for the media? Was it because he pitied me?"

"I think it's cause he could relate to you," Wally mumbled. Dick stared at him with questioning eyes. "I read in the paper once that Bruce's family was murdered right in front of him by a gun. Maybe... maybe he knows what you're feeling and that you need a family. That's it. He could relate and knew what was best for you. After all, your parents died."

"No, they were murdered," Dick whispered darkly. Wally's eyes widened. Dick noticed this. "Not by me though. I would never do that... but... it was my fault. I mean, I saw him. He was so close I could have touched him, but I didn't tell my parents or Jack, the owner of the circus. He was like a grandfather to me. Now Alfred is, but that's not the point. Instead, I let it slide. I didn't know what he did, but I knew it must not have been too bad. Well, it was. He loosened the bolts on our trapeze act. I went on for a little while, like I always did. I went back onto the podium and right when I was about to jump for them... my moms eyes went wide with fear and the ropes... well... they fell to their deaths, and I saw."

"Fell to their deaths...?" Wally whispered with wide eyes. Now, for the first time, he suddenly understood why Dick never really spoke to people. They thought of him as the circus freak. The circus was his home... where his family was murdered. In front of him too. They called him a charity case when Bruce does genuinely love him. Yet, this boy was insecure about all those things. He didn't want people to judge him on his home or where he lost his parents. He just... he...

"Tony Zucco," Dick whispered darkly. "When I find him... I don't know. First, I wanted to kill him, but I would be no better than him. Now, I just want to catch him and bring him to justice."

* * *

Conner's heart was beating fast. He couldn't help but smile though. Megan... she really was beautiful. For some reason, he wanted to understand her. He wanted to know what was it like to be her. So, being the blunt boy he was, he asked. He asked her questions about her life, the good and the bad, her friends, her real self, and he even asked about her uncle. Her eyes twinkled when he mentioned her uncle as she began to tell the story as if he were some great hero. And to her, he was. Conner smiled softly as she continued to smile brightly and go on about him. She blushed after a while, mumbling something about how it was mostly unimportant to him. Conner shook his head in result. "It's not. Trust me. I... I'd like to know all about you."

Megan smiled softly. "Hello Megan! That's why you asked!"

Conner blinked as Megan blushed, gasping that she just said her catch phrase... which she never told anyone. People used to make fun of her for always saying that yet she just let it out so naturally with Conner. She blushed as she glanced up to see him chuckling a bit. He smiled. "Hello Megan?"

"It's a show," Megan mumbled. "I used to watch it as a kid, so I always wanted to be like the girl, Megan. And, I somehow managed to start saying her catchphrase. People used to make fun of me for it, so I stopped. I don't know why I said it... I mean-"

"I think it's cool," Conner smiled. "I mean, I've always liked Conner from that show. Interesting name too..."

"You," she whispered with her eyes wide, "you watched _Hello Megan_?"

Conner blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I mean, at first, I watched it because it was on until I found myself waiting for it to come on. Dick and I used to watch it together, but he would rather watch action shows. He let me watch what I wanted then I let him watch what he wanted."

"What was it like? Having Dick as a friend I mean?" Megan asked. Conner blinked as he glanced over to see Dick in a corner with Wally, talking. Though he could hear every word, he chose to ignore it. After all, what they were talking about was private. Why else would they move over there? Shaking his head, Conner thought back to the question. Dick was bullied, but Conner always saved him. Dick would repay him by saying millions of thank yous and even offering him food. In a way, Dick helped him with his anger issues from before.

"Dick as a friend," Conner whispered before smiling brightly. "Well, with him around, you'll never look at the English language the same way ever again."

Megan tilted her head to the side before giggling. Though she didn't quite get the joke, Conner clearly showed nostalgia and even glanced over at Dick and Wally, who were separate from them. Megan giggled, knowing very well they might... well...

She knew Wally was at least bisexual. She never told anyone because she knew that much was private, but she knew that maybe those two would get along very well. Maybe as well as Conner and her were getting along. Blushing at the thought, she glanced back at Conner, smiling. "That sounds... nice. It really does."

"It was," Conner whispered.

"Why don't you talk to him then?" Megan tilted her head to the side. "I mean, he was your best friend, so maybe you can be like you were. I'm sure he misses you too. You need friends, Conner, and friends are meant to be jealous of each other. I'm jealous of my friends but they're still my friends. Wally... I'm jealous of him but I still like him. If anything, he's my only real friend."

Conner nodded. "I'm your friend."

"For how long though?" Megan whispered. Conner frowned. "I mean, you just said before we wouldn't be friends after this... so... I would talk to you, I really would. You really are a great guy. You seem awfully loyal and nice and you-"

"I never said I wouldn't talk to you," Conner mumbled. "I'm just saying that... well... maybe you guys won't talk to us. We're not exactly liked around the school. I may act like I don't notice but I know what people call me. Superboy, right? Some people don't bother to learn my name. They treat me like I'm a ticking time bomb ready to go off if they say hi to me. Before, I was a ticking time bomb but now... I'm different, and I just wish people would see that. I don't even think they've ever seen me angry... well except for Dick."

"I don't think your Superboy," Megan whispered.

Conner raised an eyebrow.

"I think you're Conner. Conner Kent," Megan grinned brightly. "And I'm Megan Morse. We're no one but ourselves. And... I don't care if people think of me differently! I don't care that people will ask why I'm hanging around you and Dick. Right now, I'm happy. And I want to stay happy. So, I'm going to be you friends. I know the girls around me aren't my friends and the boys don't have... well, censored motives."

"How would you know that?" Conner asked.

"Let's just say I can read people very well. That's why Wally and I are good friends. He can't read anything while I can. Of course, we're only friends," Megan clarified.

Conner smiled once again. "Dick and I are good friends because I though I can't soar, he helps me leap off the ground."

* * *

Dick blinked as Wally began talking about Conner. The conversation somehow went from Tony Zucco back to Conner. Wally began explaining that first loves aren't really first loves if you don't date them. He went on about how true love works differently than movies and TV shows. Dick listened carefully, wondering how this boy, who was the school player, knew so much about this subject. Wally continued to go on and about before stopping, smiling at Dick. "So... love... isn't exactly love unless-"

"I know," Dick chuckled. "How do you know so much about love? I mean, you always have a different girl on your arm every day."

"Well," Wally paused. "I guess I'm just too soft on girls. They come up to me and ask to go out or to have dinner or have sex, and I just can't say no."

"You've had sex before?" Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Well..." Wally bit his lip.

"Are you a virgin?" Dick wondered out loud.

"Dude!" Wally flushed red. "You're thirteen! You shouldn't know what a virgin is!"

Dick blinked before he burst out into fits of laughter. Wally's face began to return to its natural color as he began to chuckle with Dick, who doubled over in pure hysterics. His body shook with laughter as Wally soon joined him on the floor. They were beside each other, laughing so naturally as if they've been friends for the longest time. Slowly, Dick opened his eyes only to be met with green. Soon, their laughter died down as their smiles faded. Soon, Wally West found himself lost in Dick Grayson's blue eyes. Sadly, though, Dick Grayson's eyes were on a different sight. Wally frowned and followed his sight only to see Conner Kent and Megan Morse hugging. Dick quickly stood up, frowning. "So... I might not be in love with him," Dick whispered softly. "But... I still like him."

Wally soon found himself frowning, his chest beginning to feel heavy as the want to rip Conner to shreds filled him. He frowned, placing his hand on his heart. What was this?

* * *

"Help me fly," Megan smiled at him.

Conner blinked as Megan smiled again. "I've always wanted to fly. So... you're saying Dick can help you get off the ground right? Promise you'll take me with you?"

Conner's eyes widened as he smiled softly. "I promise."

Megan nodded as Conner slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller girl, pulling her into a hug. Megan blushed as she returned it, leaning into his chest as she listened to the thumping of his heart.

Best detention ever.

* * *

Alice: Sorry it's a bit short.

Emily: The next chapter will be a lot better, trust me!

Alice: A ton of secrets will come out.

Emily: And friendships will be tested. Thanks for all your reviews!


	5. Noon

Alice: Okay, Saturday morning is over. Now it's time for noon!

Emily: Please enjoy. And thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys.

Alice: Now it's time for the next chapter.

Emily: Sorry I didn't update in a while. I've had major writers block with this.

* * *

Noon

Dick Grayson

* * *

Dick smirked slowly as he stared at everyone eating lunch. They were apparently allowed to eat now after an announcement. He had simply brought a simple meal, if sushi counted. Conner brought a giant lunch bag filled with many different types of foods. Almost like he could feed more than the whole group in detention. Wally simply brought some energetic snacks and a sandwich. Megan brought little to no food, which Conner did not approve of. So, in result, he shoved some of his food in her direction. She blushed but nodded, slowly eating the food, all the while smiling at them. "Wow… you actually got her to eat!" Wally joked only to receive three glares. Pouting, he went back to his meal.

It was complete silence though Dick knew everyone was content. "This is asterous!"

"Asterous?" All of them, except Conner, blinked.

Conner had a soft smile on his lips. "His logic is that the opposite of disaster would be to get rid of the dis to turn it into aster. So, it's his way of saying awesome. You still mess with the English language?"

"Course I do!" Dick grinned. "I mean, we're all whelmed about being here, right?"

"Whelmed?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Overwhelmed, underwhelmed. I once thought why isn't anyone just whelmed?" Dick grinned happily.

"Geez, you must fail English class." Wally smirked.

"Course not," Dick shook his head before a mischievous grin spread on his face. "I just really piss off the teacher."

"Of course…" Wally slightly smiled. He turned to Conner and Megan, who was eating quietly. "So, are you two together?"

Megan began choking on her food as Dick froze up. Conner quickly turned his head in concern as Megan waved her hand, signaling she was fine. Once Megan swallowed her food, she blushed a bit and turned to Conner, who stared at her in confusion. Megan blushed slightly again and turned to the group, shrugging though she was clearly embarrassed. Dick rolled his eyes and went back to his food. Wally only grinned brightly at Megan and Conner. "Awesome… wait, no. That's not right at all. It's totally asterous!"

Dick's head shot up as he stared at Wally, who was smiling brightly at him. Dick grinned as well and Megan's eyes went wide. She glanced over at Conner, who was simply eating before slightly smiling. "What about you two? You two seem awfully close. Are you two together?" Megan nearly giggled at the expressions on their faces. Wally's face flushed as he began sputtering out random nonsense while Dick raised an eyebrow, a bored expression on his face. _Okay,_ Megan thought, _Wally likes Dick, but Dick doesn't know if he likes Wally or not. _

"Geez," Dick sighed. "Wally's not even gay."

"I'm not," Wally said defensively before mumbling something under his breath which, unfortunately, Conner heard.

"Your bisexual?" Conner put out bluntly.

Wally, once again, flushed but didn't deny. Dick stared at him with raised eyebrows. Wally only turned away, still flushed as Megan could only stare at Wally. Usually, he would deny it. Looks like he couldn't lie in front of Dick. Megan smiled softly. How cute! Conner, on the other hand, was confused on the two boys' reactions. Wally finally let out a big huff of breath, crossing his arms and saying in a slightly loud, and proud, voice, "So what? Why only limit myself to one gender when I can have both? The ladies and the gentlemen will all fall hard for me!"

Saying that, he stood up, raising his fist in the air and acting like some sort of superhero. He smiled brightly and stared at the group only to frown. Dick was looking at him strangely while Conner had a blank expression. Megan, on the other hand, was slightly giggling. He pouted. "What? No laughs? I thought I was funny…"

"You also thought you were hot stuff," Dick snorted. Wally gasped in fake horror as he fell onto Dick like a damsel in distress.

"What? I am not? I thought I was the best in the world!" Wally threw out. Dick rolled his eyes and pushed him off, slightly laughing. Megan giggled and stood up, after finishing her food, and helped Wally up as he pouted. She turned to Conner, who was finishing his food and trying hard not to smile at the silly situation before him. Dick stood up and plopped himself next to Conner, smiling at him. Wally, who finally stood up with Megan's help, frowned.

"So you and Megan are together?" Dick asked curiously. "You've never been interested in anyone… ever! Why the sudden change?"

Of course, Wally translated it as 'why not me'. That's what Dick was really asking. Megan, however, blushed and quickly turned away. Conner glanced at her before looking at Dick. "She's different. In a good way."

"Ah," Dick smiled before standing up. "I'm going to the bathroom. Bladder's acting up again."

And with that, he walked out of the room.

* * *

Dick slowly stared at himself in the mirror and sighed. Of course, he didn't need to know that Conner thought Megan was different. Dick smiled softly though and leaned back against one of the stalls. Well, he might as well get over Conner now that Conner was with Megan. Though, Megan's question bothered him. Wally and him together? He did not see that at all. Previous to this detention, Wally was… well… a bully. Someone he hated because they hated him. Yet, now he knew that wasn't the case. Wally was abused by his own father. Dick frowned at the thought. That's probably why Wally was mean to him before. He needed to vent his anger out on someone weaker than him, like his father.

"Dick?" a voice interrupted. "You in here?"

Dick turned to see Conner walking in, staring at him. "I thought you said you had to go to the bathroom?"

Dick smiled softly. "Nah. Just had to get out of there. It was pretty strange when Megan suggested that Wally and I were together. It got kind of awkward, you know?"

"You're lying." Conner's eyes narrowed.

Dick sighed. "Look, why do you care? I mean, we aren't even really friends. We used to be but…"

"I got jealous," Conner nodded. "I know. I was thinking… maybe we could be friends again. We both need someone in our lives."

Dick scoffed. "You have Megan."

"She's no you." Conner whispered softly. Dick's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something but Conner beat him to it. "Dick, I want my little brother back."

"Oh…" Dick sighed, his eyes going soft. "Little brother, huh…"

"Well… yeah?" Conner nodded.

"Conner… remember when I gave you the nickname Superboy?" Dick smiled fondly at the memory.

"I hated the nickname," Conner grumbled.

"As much as you hated monkeys," Dick chuckled. Conner frowned at the thought of those animals.

"I only hated it because Bruce called my dad Superman," Conner confessed. "Suddenly, the whole school knows me by that name instead of Conner. I have you to blame for that." He was joking. Dick could tell by the soft smile.

Dick glanced up at the ceiling and smiled softly. "I like you."

"I didn't think you hated me," Conner chuckled.

Dick laughed along with him though for a different reason. "What I mean is… I have a crush on you, Conner." That's when Conner stopped laughing and froze with shock. Dick smirked at the expression on his face. Conner cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak only for Dick to interrupt. "I know you like Megan though. Don't worry. I just told you so I could get over you."

"I actually was going to say something different," Conner took a step closer to Dick. "You're like my little brother, Dick, and anyone would be lucky to have you. And I personally think you don't like me like that. I think you like Wally like that."

"Wally?" Dick raised an eyebrow, completely facing Conner now.

"Wally," Conner confirmed.

"Why would you think that?"

"You two… fit each other," Conner tried searching for the right words. "Wally gets your jokes and humor. He even repeated some of it today. You get his pain and he gets yours. He knows what it's like for someone to be a hero and someone else to have ruined your childhood. Tony Zucco and his dad are both what destroyed you two as kids. Now you two are recovering, and I think recovering together would be a good idea."

"I'm over my parents' death, Conner," Dick replied coldly.

"Are you?" Conner raised an eyebrow. Dick narrowed his eyes but refused to reply. Conner continued. "You will never be over their death until Tony Zucco is brought to justice. But you need to realize that you are in a better place now and so are your parents. Even if he's never found, you need to be happy and over it."

"I'll never forget-" Dick began.

"I'm not telling you to forget," Conner whispered. "I'm telling you to be happy."

It was silent. Dick stared at the ground, his fists clenched. For a few moments, neither moved nor spoke. Until a new voice entered the bathroom. "Hey, you guys done yet?" Wally entered, completely dense to the tense air. "I was wondering what took you two so long. I mean, it's a bathroom. I was worried someone got hurt!"

Conner blinked as Dick glanced up, his fists unclenched. Dick softly smiled at Wally making Conner realize that Dick finally saw it too. Dick turned to Conner. "Thanks Conner."

Conner smiled. "No problem, little brother."

With that, Conner exited the bathroom leaving a smiling Dick and a confused Wally. Wally glanced back and turned to Dick. "What was that?"

Dick shrugged a goofy grin on his face. "Just talking to him. He had a lot of things to say. I confessed to."

"You did?" Wally bit his lip nervously, though he couldn't understand why. "What did he say?"

"Something logical," Dick walked up to Wally, slightly breaking his personal bubble yet Wally didn't mind for some reason. "I guess I don't really need him or anything. I was hanging onto my first crush for too long. Though… he said something about us."

"Us?" Wally stammered.

Dick snickered. "Something about us being together and perfect for each other. I think Megan's trying to play matchmaker or something."

"What do you think about that?" Wally asked, curiously and seriously.

"Think of Megan playing matchmaker?" Dick asked.

"Us… together," Wally blushed a bit, glancing at the floor. Dick laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the bathroom. Once they were in the hallway, Dick turned around, smirking slightly.

"I think I might like the idea."

Wally's mouth dropped open but it soon turned into a smirk. "Told you I was hot stuff."

Dick snorted. "Sure, West. Sure."

"I think I might like the idea too," Wally smirked, using the hand that was holding Dick's to pull him close. Wally smirked down at Dick, who smirked back as he burst out laughing.

"What are you saying, Wally?" Dick gasped in a fake, overdramatic voice.

Wally just rolled his eyes. "That I might like you."

"Might?" Dick raised an eyebrow. "I don't date wishy washy guys."

"Fine then," Wally smirked, leaning in. "I like you, Grayson."

Dick leaned in closer, his lips so close to Wally's that they could feel each other's breath. Dick smirked. "Then prove it, West. If you do, I might consider dating you."

With that, Dick pulled away, walking in the halls as Wally just continued to stare at him, smiling brightly. Of course Dick would do that to him.

"What a tease," Wally whispered before following him.

* * *

Alice: The next chapter will be Saturday afternoon then detention will be over.

Emily: After detention is over, regular school days will start.

Alice: And you'll see how they act around each other at school. Anyways, thanks for reading! I just couldn't get over the writer's block, so this chapter is a bit short and rushed. Sorry about that.


	6. Saturday Afternoon

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: Please enjoy!

Alice: Sorry it's been taking so long. I just get writers block so easily, especially with school being back and all. Enjoy the new, longer chapter!

Emily: This is the end of detention. This one will be all of their POV's. Like the first chapter. I hope you all like it. It will be a little more focused on Conner and Wally than the other characters. Enjoy.

* * *

Afternoon

Megan Morse

* * *

Something's changed. She knew it just by looking at Conner, Wally, and Dick when they walked back in, though Dick and Wally a little later than Conner. Something has definitely changed. The way Dick looked at Wally, amusement and happiness clearly in his blue orbs. The way Wally appeared flustered and even confident at the same time. Conner was at peace as well. Yet, she knew something changed within herself too. Security. Conner, Wally, and Dick made her feel secure. She couldn't help but smile brightly. Everything had changed for the better. Conner immediately sat down next to her, smiling slightly. Blushing, she grinned back as well. Wally and Dick sat down as well, though before Dick could sit down, Wally grasped his wrist, pulling him on his lap. Dick flushed.

"I don't like teases," Wally mischievously grinned. Dick blushed again but just continued to sit on his lap. Megan giggled a bit as Conner just rolled his eyes a bit. Megan glanced over, frowning a bit. Conner seemed uncomfortable by this situation.

"What's wrong?" Megan blurted out on accident.

Conner sighed, staring at those two. "My little brother has grown up."

At the mention, Megan and Wally burst out laughing as Dick flushed. Conner, who couldn't find amusement in this situation, just shrugged a grinned a bit. Wally hugged Dick's waist from behind, grinning. "Yep he sure has!"

"Wally!" Dick exclaimed out of pure embarrassment, even smacking him upside the head lightly.

Wally just pouted in response. Megan chuckled. "So how do you think that the school will react when we walk in?"

"They'll all be gaping at you because of you won't be wearing makeup," Dick shrugged. "They'll think how could such a beautiful girl could hide herself so well."

Megan's eyes went wide a little. She wasn't going to wear makeup anymore? Now that she thought about it, she still wasn't wearing makeup. Blushing a bit, she smiled, trying to appear more confident then she was. Conner saw right through her. "I'll be with you. Unless you don't want me to be near you."

"No!" Megan exclaimed. "Of course I want you near me! You said it yourself. We're a couple, so we shouldn't hide ourselves."

"Same with us." Wally nodded, looking at Dick for clarification. Dick nodded, smiling. Wally smiled back in relief. He didn't want to hide his relationship with Dick. Megan could tell. Either way, things were going to be the same when they walked into school on Monday morning. Not one thing would change with them. No longer were they the same people who walked in hours ago. Speaking of which…

"Dick," Megan spoke up, blushing a bit. Dick raised an eyebrow, nodding. "Well, remember how we have to write that paper about how we're sorry?"

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that every once and a while," Dick nodded in acknowledgment.

"I completely forgot!" Wally shouted with terror. "How long do you think it'll take me to write it? It'll take forever! I'm so doomed!"

"That's the thing," Megan put out lightly. "We all won't have time and… Dick, I think you should write it."

Dick snorted. "You just don't want to write it."

"That," Megan admitted sheepishly, "and I know we all trust you enough to write something that will represent all of us. You're smart enough and you understand."

Dick seemed to think about it for a moment before nodding. He hopped off Wally's lap, much to the disappointment of Wally, and walked towards the paper and pencils. Sitting down, he began scribbling down the essay. Megan smiled softly before turning to Wally, who stared after Dick. Conner smiled softly. He liked the way this was all going. It was… nice. "I've decided," Conner officially stated. Everyone but Dick turned to him, confused. "I'm going to talk to my dad tonight. If you guys can change, I can too. I'll talk properly to my dad. Tell him how I feel and how I want things to change."

"Wow man." Wally might not have known too much about that, but he knew it must have taken a lot for Conner to decide that. Conner nodded, smiling.

Megan grinned. "I won't wear makeup on Monday. Not even a little!"

"I'll walk in the doors holding hands with Dick," Wally nodded. "That'll give the press something to write about!"

"Actually, yeah," Conner noted. "Dick's famous. You coming out with him would be really big."

"B-big?" Wally blinked.

Megan nodded but saw how nervous Wally was a smiled in reassurance. "Don't worry. I doubt Bruce Wayne would let them go near you two."

Wally seemed to visibly calm down. "Good…"

Conner narrowed his eyes a bit. "Why?"

Wally blinked. "What?"

"Why don't you want to make your relationship with Dick known?" Conner put bluntly. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with being known as an open bisexual, and you shouldn't care what people think."

"I don't," he defended. "It's just…"

"Just what?" Conner nearly snarled.

"My dad…" Wally mumbled. "I don't want him finding out. If he escapes, I don't want him hurting Dick… or me."

Conner's eyes immediately softened. He nodded. "I see." He glanced back at Dick, flinching a bit. "What will you do when Dick puts back on the sunglasses?"

"Sunglasses?" Wally blinked until he remembered the black eye. Wally flinched, remembering the breakdown it caused. Did that really happen only hours ago? It seemed like days… weeks ago. He would have to talk to his friends about not hurting Dick anymore. "I'll probably let him do it. I mean, it's his choice whether to tell Bruce Wayne or not."

"Bruce is scary," Conner mumbled under his breath. Wally froze. Even this guy was afraid of Bruce? Just how bad was this guy? Dick got along with him really well though, so it must be all good… right? Nervousness came back to Wally's stomach just as the bell rang, signifying that detention was over. Just as the last scribble was made, Dick hopped up and glanced at them, grinning.

"Let's ditch this place!"

* * *

The principal walked in, sighing. Of course he would fall asleep and not wake up until five minutes after the bell rang. Glancing around the library, he wasn't shocked when he saw all four students left. He walked over only to blink when there was one paper. He picked it up. Dick Grayson's writing, he recognized. He began reading:

_Wally attacked me. Megan gossiped about me. Even Conner eavesdropped on me. Yet, I'm not mad. Or sorry that I punched that guy. Wally isn't sorry he attacked me. Megan isn't sorry and neither is Conner. Do you know why? Of course you don't. We're all different. All scaling from the popular jock, the gossip queen, the silent one, and the nerd. Yet, we all made a connection today. Yes, I'm sorry of things from the past. Everyone is. But because we all met in this detention, got close, and even bonded, we aren't sorry. Because we enjoyed this detention. So, we want to thank you for making us spend our precious Saturday in a library until one pm. We had fun. There were tears, secrets, and laughs. But overall, we wouldn't change it for the world._

_From,_

_The jock, the nerd, the gossip queen, and the silent guy. _

_Thank you._

* * *

Megan grinned once she arrived home. Her uncle wondered why she was so happy, but he ignored it for the time being, thinking she was just grateful detention was over. She immediately ran to her room. Smiling she flipped open her cell phone to see what she missed while she was in detention. Ten text messages. Megan giggled at her friends. Sure, she was unconfident before but now she was determined to have them like her for who she is. She read the first message.

_How was detention? Any1 kill u yet? Lol._

_Haha did u and Wally make out in detention?_

_You probs made out with superboy and Wally! Haha you whore XD_

_Hey bitch!_

_Learn anything? Tell us the details!_

_Ugh, stuck with Grayson? Total nightmare. _

She frowned. She only read six but… she still frowned. Anyone kill her? Why did they assume she made out with them? Whore? Bitch? Tell us the details? She frowned. That's when it hit her. These weren't her friends from detention. They listened to her and didn't ask for details. They didn't use such vulgar terms with her. She huffed, falling back on her pillow. So… what was she really? This girl they talked to or the girl that Conner liked?

She slowly began questioning everything. Well… maybe she could wear a little makeup. And maybe Conner wouldn't notice at all.

Would Conner still like her even with her… other friends?

* * *

Conner Kent

* * *

"I need to talk to you," Conner blurted out the moment they got home. Clark turned to his son, a bit of shock in his eyes. The look clearly asked him what. Conner gulped and sighed. "Do you love me?"

Clark blinked. "Why would you ask that?"

"Why would you not properly respond?" Conner snapped back but immediately regretted it. Sure, his dad made him angry but… he needed to have a real, mature conversation with his dad like he promised Megan. "It's just… I've always looked up to you for approval and for you to say that I did something good. But it never happens. So… do you love me?"

"Conner," Clark whispered. "Of course I love you. You're my son."

"Then why don't you act like it more often," Conner whispered harshly. Clark sighed, sitting at the kitchen table.

"You were never supposed to happen," Clark confessed, making Conner's eyes go wide. "I… we forgot to use a condom and… she was a teenager. She got pregnant and left once you were born. I thought that if you saw how weak I was… or if I treasured you too much like I did with her, you would leave. I guess that's why."

"Dad," Conner whispered. "Of course I'll never leave you. And mom should have stayed. I owe a lot to you because you took such great care of me. And I want to thank you and I love you. I just worry that you don't sometimes."

Clark smiled softly. "Never doubt my love for you, Conner. You're my son."

Conner thought he could never be happier.

* * *

Wally West

* * *

He wasn't exactly anxious when he arrived home, running at top speed to his room, and turning on his phone. He gave Dick his number, so he wondered if he texted him. He really hoped he did! Wally burst out laughing at what a sob he'd become. Glancing back at his phone, he frowned when he saw the texts weren't from him but from other girls, asking him what's up and to do… other activities. Wally shook his head and read one from Roy.

_How was detention? Boring? _

That was the best text he got. Others consisted of asking how the "faggot" was. If he tried to hit on Wally or if he begged for sex. Some suggested he was a whore. Why though? Usually, it was the whole circus freak and charity case. Where did these whore comments come from? Probably the guy who Dick beat up. Wait… they all hated Dick and thought of him as a faggot. All these girls wanted to sleep with him too. What would happen if he walked into the school, his hand in Dick's? He frowned at the mere thought. People would be staring, the press would take pictures. Everyone would know! Bruce Wayne would kill him and much more.

Suddenly, the idea of openly dating his crush Dick Grayson seemed less appealing.

* * *

Dick Grayson

* * *

"Master Dick," Alfred blinked, as Dick rushed in the house with a grin. "How was detention?"

"It was great!" Dick grinned. "Perfect even!"

And with that, he ran to his room.

Bruce walked in, shrugging as Alfred stared at him questioningly. "He's been like that since he left detention. It must have been a really good one if he's so happy." Alfred wondered how detention could ever be fun but then again, he was talking about Dick. He made just about anything fun.

"I won't ask then, Master Bruce," Alfred nodded to him.

In his room, Dick was wondering what he would do all weekend. Well, it would be boring compared to Monday! He couldn't wait to walk in the school, hand in hand with Wally.

He was really looking forward to it.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: It might be a little short now that I think about it… I think it's longer than the other ones though.

Alice: Tell me what you think will happen! Will Wally openly admit dating Dick? How will Dick react if he's hesitant? Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it!


	7. First Monday Back

Alice: Thanks for over a hundred reviews!

Emily: I love you all!

Alice: Anyways, here's the next chapter.

Emily: I'm listening to Don't You (Forget about me) when I realized something.

Alice: I listen to this song every time I write a chapter for this story.

Emily: So yeah… this is the official song for this fanfic!

* * *

First Monday Back

Jade Nguyen and Artemis Crock

* * *

Jade smirked as she sat in the principal's office. He clearly showed anger that she vandalized the school wall by spray painting it. As a result, she had to clean the wall and have a Saturday detention next week. According to him, the only one with the Saturday detention was Wally West, who apparently already had one a couple days ago for attacking a kid named Grayson. Then he received another one when he called Grayson a murderer. Then another one when he called the teacher a bitch. Jade smirked, already liking this kid. Though it wasn't like she didn't know him. He was a ladies man and Artemis had a giant crush on him. She frowned at the thought of her sister. She never liked to think of her family, including her. Yet, she still watched her younger sister. Lost in her thoughts, she finally snapped out of it when the principal pointed to the doorway. Jade nodded as she walked out into the halls only to tilt her head to the side.

Of course she would run into Grayson and Artemis the moment she walked out of the door. Ever since Friday, people have been claiming Grayson was some sort of slut that liked to sleep around. She didn't know how the rumors started but doubted they were true. She sneered. "Hey sis."

Artemis glanced over to see Jade and immediately frowned, her eyes narrowing. "What?" she snapped.

"Guess who has a Saturday detention with your crush Wally West?" Jade gave her a smug smirk only to frown. Artemis flushed red, looking completely angry while Grayson flinched and glanced down with sad blue eyes. For once, Jade couldn't tell what that expression meant. Instead of figuring it out, Artemis grabbed Dick's hand and stomped away from her older sister, not looking back. Jade continued to stand there, her arms crossed with a frown. What was that?

_Whatever,_ she thought to herself. She'd figure it out later. Instead, Jade just walked into her first class which was gym. Of course, her gym class was a bit strange. Wally West and the little Megan girl were in her class, so it was annoying how Wally would constantly flirt with Megan and the other girls just to prove he's a big macho man. Then he would just do his best at sports, showing off his fast running. She didn't dislike West but never understood why her sister had a crush on him. She walked in only to raise her eyebrow. Megan looked different. Really different.

Once she walked closer, she could hear West talking to her. "So… you decided to wear makeup?" West sounded a bit… surprised. Didn't the little tramp wear makeup every day?

"No," Morse actually blushed. "I'm only wearing mascara and eyeliner. I thought as long as I don't smoother myself in it, I'd be fine. Though people are staring at me. It's a little strange."

"How'd your friends react?" West grinned.

"They said I looked worse," Morse rolled her eyes. "But I don't believe them. I mean… he said I look beautiful, and I believe him. That's why I'm not wearing any makeup tomorrow. I just thought I'd put on a little today, so I wouldn't completely be uncomfortable."

He said she was beautiful? Sure, it was rumored Megan was a bit of a slut, but Jade never saw her with any boys except Wally. All the other boys just went for her friends. If she was a slut, why listen to this one boy who said she looked beautiful? Jade continued to listen, still confused.

"What'd he say when he saw you today?" West smirked, causing Morse to flush.

"He said he was proud of me. I explained I didn't want to go all the way with the makeup and he understood," Morse smiled softly. "And he said he was happy we could talk to each other. I guess he was worried that I would avoid him after what happened, but I didn't. I don't care what my friends say. He cares about me, Wally, and I want to stay with him no matter what my friends may think."

And that's when Jade saw it.

West had the same expression Grayson had before.

Feeling bravery and curiosity seeping through her, she strutted over to the two, smirking when they noticed her walking their way. Jade stood before them, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side with the same arrogant smirk on her lips. "What's your relationship to Grayson?"

West flushed, his eyes going livid as Megan stared at her innocently. "Wally and Dick? Oh they're-"

"Why the hell are you asking me about the little twerp?" West shouted over Megan, his fists clenched at his sides. Jade raised an eyebrow, still amused, as Megan glanced up at Wally, clearly confused. So something must have happened then in detention. After all, it's not like they were getting along on Friday. In fact, she witnessed West constantly tripping, shoving, and tormenting Grayson out of anger. Yet today Morse looked confused at West's sudden inhospitality towards the thirteen year old.

"Let's say I'm interested in you," Jade stepped forward, swaying her hips a bit too much and invading his personal space, making West stare in confusion. "What then? You sleep with any girl that comes to you, right? Well, how about me? I'd certainly do a guy like you."

"W-who are you?!" Megan screeched, catching the attention of practically everyone in the gym. All of them stared, assuming Megan was jealous of Jade, who was standing a bit too close to a red Wally. Jade glanced at all the people watching and decided to take the opportunity given to her. She grabbed the back of Wally's neck and slammed her lips onto his. Wally's eyes went wide as everyone started cheering and smirking. If he pushed her away, they would wonder why. If he didn't, they wouldn't think anything of it. Acting on instinct, he placed his hands on her hips, kissing back. Megan just stared in complete horror but to the crowd it looked more like jealousy.

"You're a good kisser," Jade whispered into his ear after breaking the kiss. "I wonder how good you are in bed though."

Smirking, Jade walked away, leaving the cheering teenage boys to run over to West. She kissed him for two reasons: to prove her theory on if anything happened between West and Grayson. And to make her sister jealous of her. Jade walked out of the room just as a red haired boy walked in. Roy Harper met her eyes, both holding extreme intensity. Jade smirked at him before walking out as Roy walked in.

What an interesting day so far.

* * *

"She is just so… ugh!" Artemis threw her hands in the air in frustration. Dick raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. Barbra just sighed, wondering why Artemis was going on about her sister. The three of them were sitting at a lunch table when Artemis suddenly burst out in anger about her sister though she never stated what her sister did. Usually, her family was never brought up and never talked about. Yet Artemis was speaking so freely about her sister Jade. "She figured out I have a crush on Wally then just… I mean… I can't even say it!"

"So it's true?" Artemis blinked, Barbra and her turning to Dick who appeared neutral which was never a good thing. Dick was always neutral with the bullying and the taunts. Then he snapped when it all became too much. So when he was neutral, he was hiding his feelings from them. Seeing as they were silent, Dick decided to elaborate. "You have a crush on Wally West?"

Artemis flushed as Barbra snickered. "Y-yes," Artemis slugged her shoulders, admitting defeat. "It's just… I think there is so much more than what he lets on. Like, he's much more than what he lets people think. He's mysterious yet cool and…"

"That's him alright," Dick mumbled under his breath bitterly. Artemis heard though and raised an eyebrow but decided to let it go. Artemis figured Wally must have done something to piss him off during detention which Dick refused to talk about. Dick glanced back at her in the eye and smiled brightly though it was a little strained.

Barbra sighed. "This is why we didn't want to tell you, Dick. We know he's a bully to you and all, so we knew you'd be mad."

Dick actually appeared confused at this statement. "I'm not mad. Why would I be mad?"

"Well," Artemis bit her lip, "he isn't the nicest person to you."

A strange emotion came across Dick's face but only for a second. Artemis saw something strange. The expression held almost nostalgia to it. Dick quickly covered it though with a bright smile. "I don't mind if you like him. He was only mean to be because he was protecting Megan when she got a detention. The rest was just because he was mad that I got him detention."

"I don't like Megan," Artemis hissed. "I mean, she's such a whore! Didn't you hear? She's so bored with all the rest of the guys she slept with that she's actually trying to go for Superboy apparently. It's sad really. And she tried hitting on Wally today until… _that _happened." She snarled out the world that. She had heard Jade made out with Wally in the middle of gym while Megan could only stare in jealousy and shock.

"Whore…?" Dick whispered, tilting his head to the side as if calculating something. "Artemis… she's not a whore."

"Just because she seemed nice in detention doesn't mean she's not," Barbra insisted. "Some people saw her make out with three different guys at one party! Three different guys in one night!"

Dick's facial expression held puzzlement like he was trying to figure out where such assumptions would come from. Artemis sighed. The kid must have talked with her a little in detention and thought she was nice or something. Artemis decided to not focus on Megan though. "I mean, Jade knows I like Wally and what does she do? Makes out with him! And he just stands there, kissing back like he actually likes her or something."

Artemis continued to rant until she heard panting. Turning around, she saw Megan running into the lunch room, which was strange considering she had a different lunch period. Megan dodged the many tables and the whistling from the boys until she reached her destination: their table. "Dick!" she shouted, falling to her knees in front of him with tears in her eyes. "I'm… I'm so sorry! Oh my… Oh God. It was… I didn't…"

"Sorry?" Dick appeared confused. The whole lunchroom literally was staring at the table, Artemis noticed. Then again, how could they not? Megan made such a bit scene. If running in didn't catch their attention, her sudden scream and tears surely did. Though most people wondered why she was even talking to him. "Megan, you're not making any sense."

Megan choked on a sob before glancing around the room, noticing the people looking at them. Her eyes softened when she met Dick's blue eyes though. So, she leaned in, whispering something in Dick's ear. Artemis couldn't exactly hear what they were saying. She sent a questioning look at Barbra, who shrugged. Dick's eyes went wide though, shock clearly showing. "W-what…?"

"I'm so sorry," Megan whispered, slowly standing up. Dick lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes.

"You're not in this lunch, right?" Dick whispered softly. Megan shook her head, tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. "You should go… before they catch you here and give you another detention."

"Oh Dick," her breath hitched. Quickly before she left, she reached out grabbing a napkin and taking a pen out of her purse. She quickly jotted down something. "If you ever want to talk, just call me, okay? My handwriting is a little messy but I think you can read it. And… I'm sure you have Conner's number right? He doesn't know what happened, and I doubt it'll be good when he finds out but if you want to talk to him too."

Dick forced a bright smile. "I'll be fine."

That only caused Megan's eyes to water even more as she wrapped her arms around the small boy before kissing him on the top of the head and reluctantly walking out of the room, waving one last goodbye before going to the class she was supposed to be in. Artemis stared in confusion before turning to Dick, who just continued to smile brightly as though none of that just happened. The lunchroom waited for any type of reaction from Dick but receiving none, just went back and began guessing what Megan was talking about. "Okay… what the hell just happened?" Artemis blurted out.

"She came to tell me some news," Dick's voice quivered a bit. Slowly standing up, he continued to smile brightly. "I'm going to the bathroom."

With that, he walked out of the room. Leaving Artemis and Barbra to glance at each other in concern. "What did Megan say to him?" Artemis whispered to Barbra, who shrugged.

"I have no idea…"

* * *

It was as she assumed. She stood behind the wall that lead to the cafeteria and noticed Megan rushing in, crying and talking to Dick before running out. As Megan walked away, she seemed to notice Jade in the corner and sent her a sharp glare before walking off. Jade just waited for a moment or two before Grayson came out of the lunch room, walking into the boys' bathroom. So something happened between Grayson and West.

Now all she had to do was find out what.

* * *

Alice: I decided to do this from an outsider's point of view.

Emily: Now Jade may seem bitchy right now but so did Wally and Megan.

Alice: She'll get better. Anyways, thanks for reading and tell me what you think!


	8. Monday Lunch

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: And I'm still listening to the Don't You (Forget about Me) song!

Alice: Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Emily: Again, thanks for all the reviews and the support!

* * *

Monday Afternoon

Dick Grayson and Roy Harper

* * *

Dick couldn't get Megan's words out of her head. They just repeated slowly throughout his mind, teasing and taunting him. Images soared through of Artemis's older sister lying down on a bed, screaming as Wally thrust into her. It sickened him. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to imagine anything else. Like the way Wally would smile at him or how he comforted Dick or how he said he would walk hand in hand into school with him. Yet every single time he tried to picture something good about Wally, Megan's words still rang into his head. _Wally is planning on having sex with Jade at the party this Friday. Wally… sex… Jade… Friday._

It's not like Wally never had sex before. He figured that out through rumors and even Wally himself at detention. He just figured it would stop after they began dating. But they never dated and they never even showed the public they were friends. In fact, nothing has changed between them to the students other than they had detention together. He sighed, so focused that he didn't notice other people walk in until he found himself slammed against the wall, pinned between a couple boys and himself. His eyes widened in fear. "W-what are you doing?"

"Aw," one of the boys snickered. "The whore wants to know what we're doing."

"W-whore?" Dick whispered, his eyes wide. What…? He was expecting circus freak or charity case or even faggot at this point. Where did the whore comment come from?

Another boy just laughed. "Come on, Grayson, we all know you tried to get into Wally's pants in detention."

And that hurt more than any punches they could throw. Dick's body felt limp as his head fell, his eyes facing the floor in pure shock. Was that all he was to Wally? A game? What about Megan though? She wanted to see if he was okay and gave her his number. Was it all a trick though? Wally probably wasn't bisexual or even liked him. It was all a big joke. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to fight the tears from coming. "Aw the slut is crying," the boys laughed. And before Dick knew it, something that had never happened before occurred.

One of the boys slowly leaned in so his mouth was right near his neck. The boys all laughed as the one boy pressed his lips against Dick's neck, licking the sensitive skin. Dick gasped in shock and let out a small whimper. What was happening? He quickly found control of his body again and tried to punch him only to find his wrists pinned to the wall behind him. The boy came up and winked at his friends before leaning back in and harshly biting his neck. Dick flinched letting out a small cry. "You like this, slut?" the boy whispered in his ear, his knee going between Dick's legs and slowly rubbing against his crotch. "Beg for me whore. Beg for me the same way you begged for Wally."

Dick shut his eyes, hoping for this to all end. "S-stop… don't do this!"

The boys laughed as the boy continued to nip Dick's neck. Dick shut his eyes tightly, his stomach churning at the idea of anyone but Wally doing this to him. Even then, it would have to be a while after dating. Suddenly, all the weight from the boy leaning on him was gone. Dick's eyes shot open as he slowly slid to the floor, staring at the scene in shock. A red haired boy was beating the boys senselessly, telling them to leave him alone. "Wally," Dick whispered in hope but it was too blurry to see. The boys that attacked him all ran out of the bathroom. Slowly the boy walked up to him, offering a hand. "Wally!" Dick grinned brightly, wrapping his arms around him only to frown. The body structure and the feel to him was completely off.

It wasn't Wally who saved him.

A boy with a darker shade of red stood there, staring down at Dick with concern. Dick frowned immediately as tears began to come up again. The boy started to panic suddenly. "H-hey! There's no need to cry! They're not here anymore. And I'm not judging you or anything, so it's okay! Right?"

Dick shook his head and looked up to the boy and slowly stood up. "No it's just… I thought… I thought you were Wally West."

"Wally West?" the boy frowned in confusion. Dick shook his head, smiling softly.

"It's fine," Dick smiled brightly though it was fake. The boy could clearly see that. "So who's my savior?"

Dick faked a laugh at his own joke while the boy cracked a smile. "Roy. I'm Roy Harper."

"Yeah," Dick's eyes widened in recognition. "You were the one who pulled Wally away from me last Monday… when we all got the detention."

Roy nodded. "Yeah. I don't like bullying, so I tried to get him off of you. I'm mad at him for doing that. I just don't get why you would want to be around him after that. You hugged me because you thought I was him. What happened in detention?"

Dick froze, sucking in a huge gulp of breath. Releasing it, he tried to calm himself but his hands still trembled. "We… bonded, I guess. I started to really like him, and he… well I guess he doesn't like me anymore or something. At first, I thought he just needed a few days to think. Then I heard about Jade and him and I ran in here. And you saw what happened when I did that. I thought maybe it was a trick. Now that my head's clear and guys aren't sucking on my neck, I know it wasn't."

"How do you know it wasn't?" Roy asked, ignoring the "sucking on my neck" comment. This boy must have been through a lot or he was hiding the trauma he just experienced. Maybe even both.

"I can't tell you," Dick smiled brightly. "I mean, it's really personal to him, and I don't want to go around telling people if he's not comfortable with them knowing. You might know, but I can't really say. I'm sorry."

Roy immediately smiled. "I understand. Well, I hope things between you and Wally work out. I really do."

"They won't," Dick giggled, immediately wiping the smile off of Roy's face. He still continued to smile brightly though. "But thanks for hoping! I'm going to go now. Thanks again Roy!"

With that, the boy walked out of the bathroom calmly leaving a very confused and angered Roy.

* * *

After a few minutes of collecting himself and controlling his anger, he slowly walked out of the bathroom only to frown when he saw that girl from before. She walked out of gym class when he walked in. Everyone said she made out with Wally, who agreed to have sex with her. He immediately frowned as she smirked at him. "Hey."

"Leave me alone," Roy hissed as he walked back into the cafeteria.

Jade tilted her head to the side, still smirking just a bit. "What happened in there?"

Roy clenched his fists and sent her one final glare before walking into the cafeteria. Jade just shrugged and walked away with that same smirk attached to her lips.

* * *

"Richard? Richard?"

Dick blinked as he glanced up at Kaldur, who was staring at him in concern. It was afterschool and Dick certainly did not feel like going home, so he called Alfred and said he would be helping out the school newspaper which he actually was a part of. Along with the mathletes, of course. Dick faked a bright smile at his senior. "Yes Kaldur?"

Kaldur sighed. "You've been spacing out a lot, Richard. Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Dick shook his head. "You can call me Dick, you know. Everyone does."

Kaldur smiled. "I'm just used to calling you Richard. It's a good name. You should use it more often."

"Nah," Dick waved his hand. "If anything you're name's pretty cool. It's really unique too."

"Um… thanks," Kaldur smiled uncertainly. Some people did ask him about his name and he answered by saying his parents were fascinated by Atlantis and the accident rumors, so they named him after a supposedly common name from there. He sighed. "Dick, I know you've been having a hard time and all, but don't you think you should take a break from everything?"

"I take breaks," Dick defended himself.

"How?" Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

Dick shrugged. "Usually I take a break by studying or sleeping or reading."

"Exactly," Kaldur pointed out. "You should be out having fun. Invite some friends over and just hang around them."

"I don't really have friends," Dick mumbled. "I have Barbra and Artemis but that's really it."

"Really? What about Megan Morse?" Kadlur asked curiously.

"Megan?" Dick's eyebrows rose. "How'd you know we were friends?"

"I was there in lunch," Kaldur confessed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Dick blushed a bit, thinking back to how she burst into the room and caused a big scene. She must have been acting on her emotions and impulse rather than her head. Then again, so was he in the bathroom. He frowned, immediately thinking of what happened.

"What do you think of Wally West?" Dick blurted out.

"Wally West?" Kaldur raised an eyebrow a bit. "Why?"

Dick flushed red, trying to think of an excuse. "W-well my friend likes him a lot. She was talking about him during lunch and everything. I want to see if he's good for her."

"Ah," Kaldur seemed to buy into this. Then again, it wasn't exactly a secret that many girls liked Wally. "In all honesty, I don't know what to think of him. He can be nice at times then turn around and stab someone in the back. It's like he thinks he can do all these things and get away with it when he really can't."

"I see," Dick nodded. "I'll let Artemis know that."

Kaldur nodded as Dick grinned and packed up his stuff, waving a goodbye to Kaldur as he walked out of the room. He sighed as he leaned against the doorway, closing his eyes for a moment. Opening them, he began walking down the hallway until he stopped, his blue eyes going wide. Wally was standing there, smirking and clearly flirting with some girl. Dick frowned as he focused on the floor, about to walk past them. Instead though the blonde noticed him. "Hey Dick," she sneered. "Sad that your man candy is gone?"

Dick stopped in his tracks as he whipped his head around, staring wide eyed at the girl. Wally looked shocked as well. "W-what?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply when her eyes traveled down. Dick blushed a bit, feeling like he was being examined. She then burst out laughing. "Nice hickey, Grayson! Where'd you get it? Some random boy off the streets?"

His hand went flying to his neck, his spot covering the place the boy bit down. He blushed in embarrassment and shame as he stared at Wally's shocked face. Dick opened his mouth to explain he didn't want it and that he said no. "W-Wally… I-"

Wally just snorted. "Satisfied that you got laid, whore?"

Dick's eyes went wide as he quickly backed up and dashed out of the school. As he ran, he could only hear the blonde girl laughing.

* * *

Roy sighed as he walked down the halls. He couldn't believe he had to stay after to help clean up a classroom. It wasn't even his fault! He frowned when he heard laughing. Slowly, he walked over to see Dick standing there, his hand covering something on his neck. Wally said something he couldn't quite hear and Dick went running. The girl laughed and quickly gave Wally a kiss before walking in the opposite direction. Roy growled as he walked up to Wally. Without warning, he grabbed the hem of Wally's shirt and slammed him into the lockers.

Wally's eyes went wide. "Dude, what the hell?"

"What were you saying to him?" Roy hissed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Wally glared. "It's his fault! He shouldn't be walking in with a hickey that the world can see!"

"Hickey…?" Roy whispered, his grip loosening when he remembered the boys in the bathroom. They left marks? Roy growled. He was going to kill those guys.

"Yeah," Wally glanced at the ground. And for a moment, Roy saw the pain in Wally's eyes and his strained expression. He quickly covered it up though as he gripped Roy's hand, throwing it off of his shirt. "Anyways, I'm going home. See you, Roy."

"See you…" Roy nodded as Wally walked out. Roy frowned, remembering Dick's earlier words. He had said they bonded. What type of bond? For a moment, Wally looked sad like he was betrayed. Like someone cheated on him.

Wally couldn't be in love with Dick, right?

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: Sorry it's not that long.

Alice: We'll try to make the next chapter longer.

Emily: Oh, and next chapter you'll find out where the whore rumors came from.

Alice: Thanks for reading! Again…!


	9. Monday Afternoon

Alice: Okay, so I decided to update a little early because people have been hating on Wally.

Emily: So I decided to do a Wally POV from this chapter.

Alice: Please enjoy! And forgive Wally.

* * *

Monday Afternoon

Wally West and Barbara Gordon

* * *

Wally decided to do what Megan was doing. Instead of just coming out of nowhere, he wanted to slowly adjust to giving hints that he was bisexual and dating Dick. Just like how Megan was slowly getting rid of her makeup and insecurities, Wally was slowly opening up. Of course, he wanted to tell Dick but didn't have his number. Wally nearly slapped himself when he found out that he didn't have his own boyfriend's number. Still Jade was not a part of the plan. When she randomly walked up to him, kissing him and begging him for sex, he was at a frozen point. She, without knowing, forced him to make a decision. Either he came out as dating Dick or he played along and explained to Dick later.

He went with the latter and boy was he paying for it.

He wanted to explain to Megan what his train of thought was, but she was so mad at him that she didn't listen. He remembered the conversation clearly.

_"How could you do that to Dick?!" Megan glared at him. _

_Wally sighed. "Look Megan, it's not what it looks like."_

_"Really? Because it looks like you just cheated on Dick with some random slut!" Megan hissed._

_"If you'd just let me explain-" Wally began only to gasp. Without him noticing, her hand went flying up, hitting his cheek. His cheek stung, a red hand imprinted on him. His eyes went wide. No one hit him. No one had ever hit him since his father. Anger began to slowly fill him. Who did she think she was, hitting him without letting him even give an explanation. Growling, his fierce green eyes faced Megan as he smirked. His body and his words became foreign to him. Like he was watching someone outside of his body. Almost like watching his father and his mother. "Well maybe that random slut is better than Dick."_

_Megan's eyes went wide. On the inside, Wally was screaming for himself to stop and apologize. No one could be better than Dick. Yet, he kept going. "Maybe even this Friday, I'll go to that party and fuck her. That'd be nice, wouldn't it? Why wait around for some scrawny little kid when I can have that in a couple days?"_

_The expression of betrayal Megan had nearly made him crack. "You're horrible," she whispered softly before quickly running away, tears streaming down her face. Wally frowned but continued to stare after her with a blank expression. On the inside though, he was crying._

_"That was pretty hot."_

_Wally blinked and turned around to see a blonde girl standing there with a smirk. She took a step closer, practically pressing her body against his. "I'm Amanda."_

_"Wally," Wally nodded, part of him wanting to take a step back. His feet were frozen though as he stared into her blue eyes. They were all wrong, he noted. Too light and not deep enough like Dick's. _

_Dick…_

_Wally knew he had to get to Dick before Megan did and explain himself. Smiling at the girl, he gave her a wink. "Sorry babe, I have to catch up with my friend. She's pretty pissed."_

_"Let her be," the girl whispered seductively. "Why not come spend the period with me?"_

_Wally gulped. How was he going to get out of this one?_

Wally knew what he did was wrong. Hell, it was more than wrong. It was downright sick and disgusting. Yet he did it, and he wanted to apologize. He wanted to run to Dick and hold him in his arms, screaming how sorry he was. Until that happened just moments ago.

_He had been flirting with the blonde girl, smirking and having a horrible time. He wanted Dick to be there with him. And, surprisingly, that's what happened. Dick started walking past them. "Hey Dick," Amanda sneered at him. Wally whipped his head around to see Dick standing there his eyes wide. How he missed those blue eyes. Wally was about to open his mouth, call him out and explain everything until she spoke before he could even open his mouth. "Sad that your man candy is gone?"_

_Man candy? He wasn't man candy to Dick! Dick said he liked him and he liked the idea of them being together. He even knew that she was being ridiculous just by looking at Dick's shock expression. His eyes were wide as he could only make out a stuttered, "W-what?"_

_Wally turned to glare at her when he noticed her scanning Dick up and down. Was she checking him out? Wally immediately fueled with anger. How dare she check out his boy? He turned to Dick again, about to apologize for her when she, once again, interrupted. "Nice hickey, Grayson! Where'd you get it? Some random boy off the streets?"_

_His hand went flying to his neck but it was too late. Wally saw it. There was an obvious hickey on his neck. A boy touched Dick and marked him. Was he really just man candy to Dick? No… it couldn't be. But why was that hickey there? They didn't even kiss and yet he had a hickey. It had only been two days! Dick tried to explain. "W-Wally… I-"_

_Wally just snorted. He tried to keep the emotions in his eyes. He tried his very best not to show how hurt he was by Dick cheating on him. He didn't even think back to Jade or to the girl in front of him. All he knew was someone had touched Dick. His anger once again took over and he exited his own body, watching from afar as the one who took over laughed. "Satisfied that you got laid, whore?"_

Wally sat down, his back leaning against the lockers as he didn't even bother to notice a boy walking over to him. He glanced over and glared when he saw it was some kid who was most likely older than him. Wally sighed and leaned his head back a bit. Part of him wanted to just dig a hole and die in it. Why would Dick just let some boy give him a hickey? He sighed again. Maybe he should just have sex with Jade. He was planning on just not showing up at the party, but he now knew it was pointless. "Are you alright?"

Wally's eyes slowly travelled up to see a boy standing there with concern clearly written in his eyes. "Who are you?" Wally narrowed his eyes.

Instead of being offended, he just chuckled. "Kaldur. And you're Wally West, the boy Richard's been talking about."

"Richard?" Wally frowned.

"Dick as you may know him," Kaldur shrugged. Wally froze a bit. Dick talked about him? What exactly was he saying? He didn't tell anyone about his dad or how he was bi, right? No, Dick wouldn't do that. Then again, he didn't think Dick would show up with a hickey to school but did. He sighed.

"What has he told you?" Wally grimaced, waiting for the answer.

"He's mostly asked about what I thought of you," Kaldur told him. Wally slowly stood up rubbing his sore back from leaning against the lockers. Wally raised an eyebrow, as though asking what he answered with. Kaldur sighed. "I said you are very two-faced. He said his friend likes you and he is trying to figure out if you're good enough for her."

_Friend? Does Dick mean himself or does he really mean one of his friends? _Wally sighed. "I'm not that two-faced. And I am good enough. But I wonder if she's good enough. I hear she got some random hickey."

Kaldur's eyes widened at that. Almost like he realized something. Wally's anger rose a bit. Now that he thought about it, anyone could have given Dick that mark. It could very well mean this guy right in front of him. He growled at the thought. Kaldur's face resumed a neutral look. "Speaking of which," Wally changed the subject. "That Dick guy you're talking about had a hickey today. Probably by that Artemis girl or Barbara."

Kaldur's frown seemed to grow deeper. "He's gay."

_Why is he being so defensive about Dick's sexuality? _Wally shrugged, a plan already forming in his head. "Anyways, I have to go home. Bye… Kaldur was it?" Kaldur nodded in response. Wally grinned and waved goodbye, walking out of the school. This guy was going to pay for even touching Dick. Once he walked outside, the plan already sounded perfect to him. He barely even noticed that someone was there with him.

"Wally West," a voice growled out. Wally blinked and turned only to pale visibly.

Leaning against the wall, his eyes filled with anger and hatred, was Conner Kent.

* * *

Barbara giggled as Artemis continued to ramble about her sister and the rumors that she would have sex with Wally. "I mean, I know he's not a virgin but still! He should just stick to one girl that's good for him. Someone that will keep him grounded and make sure he doesn't get into trouble. Someone tough and strong and-"

"Someone like you?" Barbara teased. Artemis flushed as she giggled. "I know what you mean. I have this huge crush on Dick!"

"Dick? As in Dick Grayson?" Artemis's mouth dropped open. "But he's gay!"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "Yeah but he's thirteen! He doesn't know what he wants yet. For all we know, he could be bisexual! I was so annoyed when Megan gave him her phone number. That little stunt she pulled at lunch was just so dramatic! She's clearly looking for pity sex or something from Dick. I just hope he doesn't fall for that little tramp's scheme."

"I know," Artemis nodded. "I heard she got really jealous when Jade hit on Wally. She even stormed off crying!"

"She's sad her "man"," Barbara put air quotes around man, "is gone."

Both were about to say even more bad things until the doorbell rang. Artemis blinked as both walked downstairs. Commissioner Gordon was already at the door smiling brightly at Dick, who was standing there with a smile. He turned to call out to his daughter and her friend only to see they were already there. "Dick," Artemis smiled. "Come upstairs with us."

Dick nodded and walked in, walking up the stairs and into the room. Artemis sat on a chair across from the bed that Barbara and Dick currently sat on. It was tense for a few moments before the question was asked. "What happened to your neck?" Barbara asked innocently. Dick's hand, once again, flew to his neck, covering the bruise.

Artemis narrowed her eyes. "Are those guys picking on you again? I swear if they are-"

"They didn't beat me up," Dick reassured. "It's…" Dick blushed furiously but at the same time looked miserable. "It's just a hickey."

Barbara's mouth dropped open. "What?!" Her immediate thoughts went to Megan. Did she give Dick that? How could she?! Barbara growled, ready to hit the girl until Dick grabbed her hand, his blue eyes extremely soft and pleading she didn't say or do anything. All anger died down immediately in Barbara as she just sighed in defeat.

"Who?" Artemis raised an eyebrow. Dick flushed again.

"No one you know," Dick answered honestly. Barbara visibly calmed down.

"Not Megan Morse, right?"

"No," Dick frowned. "Guys she's not a whore. She's actually pretty sensitive about the name calling."

"No she's not," Artemis scoffed. "Why did she even cause that giant scene in lunch today?"

Barbara was about to agree until Dick put his head down, his bangs covering his eyes. For all the years she had known him, he would always be fun, smiling, and smart. He always looked older than he actually was. She assumed that was because he was so mature after everything he'd been through. Yet at the moment, he looked like a helpless teenage boy. Something really must have been wrong. "Dick," Barbara frowned. "What did she tell you?"

Dick blushed a bit. "It… I…" he sighed. "It's no big deal."

Artemis and Barbara opened their mouths to ask more until Dick's phone began to buzz. Blinking, he didn't recognize the number but answered anyway. "Hello?" It was silent but Dick's face suddenly became horrified. "W-what?" Silence once again. "O-okay," Dick stood up. "I'll be there really soon!"

With that he hung up. He ran his pale fingers through his black hair, his eyes clearly trying to analyze what to do. "Dick?" Artemis stood up slowly.

"Oh God…" he whispered before he dashed out of the room. Artemis and Barbara turned to each other and nodded, following him. They ran after him and even ignored Barbara's dad when he asked where they were going. Barbara ran as fast as she could, only a yard or two behind Dick. When their school came in site, she frowned. What was going on? It wasn't until Dick slowed down that the scene showed itself. Superboy was holding Wally West against the wall, screaming and punching him as Megan Morse was screaming at him to stop.

"Conner!" Dick shouted. Artemis and Barbara could only watch helplessly as Superboy turned around and narrowed his eyes at Dick. Artemis ran up, prepared to take a punch if Conner threw one at Dick. Yet… he didn't. Barbara's eyes widened when Superboy seemed to visibly calm down.

"Dick," Superboy whispered. "He… did you hear? He's going to-"

"I know," Dick glared at him. "I know what he was going to do. I know he's going to have sex with her. I know he made out with her. I know, goddamnit!"

Barbara silently gasped. Dick never cursed in front of her. "He's… he's scum," Superboy hissed.

"No. He's not," Dick's eyes softened. With that, Superboy slowly dropped the boy, dropping to his knees and clutching the collar of his own shirt. Megan leaned down and wrapped her arms around the boy.

"It's alright," she soothed, rubbing his back. Tears strolled down her cheeks as she continued to silently cry. Wally opened his eyes, frowning when he saw Dick and two other girls. Dick slowly bent down, moving Wally's head onto his lap.

"Wally," Dick whispered. Barbara could still only stare at the scene numbly as Artemis knelt beside the bleeding Wally also surprised.

"I didn't need your help," Wally spat at Dick. "I don't need help from someone… who let's other guys mark them…"

Dick's eyes softened and smiled softly. "It may sound cheesey but this hickey is only a mark on my skin. It'll fade. But you… Wally, you marked my heart. And that will never fade."

Barbara could only gasp, falling to her knees as Dick bent down pressing his lips against Wally's bruised ones. Artemis's mouth dropped open, her eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. And surprisingly, Wally lifted his hand, pressing it against the back of Dick's head to deepen the kiss. They seemed to be lost in their own little world until…

SMACK

Conner, Megan, and Wally stared wide eyed at Artemis, who just slapped Dick across the face. Dick's eyes went wide as he stared at one of his best friends whose eyes filled with tears. "How could you…" she whispered. "How could you…! Wally is… I… you fucking bastard! I hate you! I hate you!"

And with that, she took off as Barbara could only watch with wide, betrayed eyes. What had just happened? What wasn't Dick telling them?

What happened during that Saturday detention?

* * *

Alice: Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Emily: Anyways, the next chapter will be from Conner and Jade.

Alice: Thanks for reading and thanks for all of the reviews!


	10. Monday Evening

Alice: Here's the next chapter!

Emily: Thank you so much everyone. I can't express how happy I am with all the fans of this story.

Alice: I really love you guys!

Emily: And there will be Daddy!Bruce coming up later in the story, so be pumped for some father/son moments!

* * *

Monday Evening

Jade Nguyen and Kaldur'ahm

* * *

Jade shivered as she walked outside. Because the sun was setting, the air around her had become very cold. Of course, she only wore tattered dark green sweatpants and a thin gray t-shirt with holes in the sides which would cause her to be cold. Her father had gotten angry again and hit her. She narrowed her eyes at the sidewalk at the thought. She wasn't hit too severely and it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. But parts of her wondered what would have happened if she never left her family. Back when they still were a family, minus her mom, her father had been much worse especially with her younger sister Artemis around. Her frustration and pain had caused her to make the biggest mistake of her life: leaving. She walked out, leaving her little sister behind and everything.

And karma came back and bit her in the ass. Her mother recovered and was released from jail on good behavior. Claiming custody over Artemis, they now lived a relatively happy life. In fact, Artemis might even be blocking out the memories of the times when she was with her father and sister. When Jade was found, it was nothing but good news. Her mother was disappointed that she left Artemis and never fought for custody, leaving her to be left with her father. Lost in thought, she didn't realize she was in view of the school until something hit her, causing her to go flying back. She hit the ground, growling as she stood up to beat whoever would mess with her. Her eyes widened when she saw something she didn't expect.

Her younger sister was silently crying, on her knees as her fists were clenched. "Artemis," Jade breathed out. What... what was she doing here? Why was she crying? Her overprotective sister instincts hit with all force as she knelt down, practically snarling. "Who did this?"

Artemis stared up at her older sister and shook her head before shakily standing up and running off in the opposite direction of the school. Jade frowned but decided not to chase after her. If Artemis wanted to talk, she would have. Jade was foolish for thinking Artemis would just pour her heart out to her. Sighing, she stared off after her.

Regret for leaving the family soon filled her once again.

* * *

Kaldur forced a smile as his older brother Garth officially announced he was marrying Tula. His guardian Arthur Curry smiled brightly as Garth leaned down and kissed his fiancee. His fiancee. It hurt thinking that. Kaldur clenched his fists and smiled brightly, claiming he needed to go for a walk. The family nodded as he grinned at them and walked out. Sighing the moment he closed the door, he began to move his feet as he frowned at the ground. Sometimes life wasn't exactly fair. He understood that when Garth and him had to be adopted by Arthur Curry because of his father's mental instability. That's when he had met Tula, who offered him warmth and comfort. And now his own brother was going to marry her. She would literally become his sister. The thought alone scared him.

He sighed again as he continued walking only to blink when he came across an old park. He smiled fondly. Of course his feet would bring him here.

* * *

_"Kaldur'ahm?" Tula blinked as soon as they released hands. She tilted her head to the side and giggled cutely. "That's a funny name!"_

_"You can call me Kaldur... if it's less... weird," Kaldur blushed in response. Tula had been only a few years older than him yet she was so confident. Her bright eyes caught his and for a moment they just stared at each other. Smiling she walked over to him and introduced herself as Tula to which he replied his own name. He was sure the girl was going to start making fun of him for his name like everyone else had. Surprisingly that wasn't the case._

_"It's so cool," she grinned. "I really like your name! It sounds like a superhero name. Are you a superhero?"_

_Kaldur blushed as Tula leaned in, her energetic face so close to his that if he leaned forward just a bit he could kiss her. Fighting back the urge, he just smiled back at her. "I... I'm not. Arthur is."_

_"Arthur? You mean Mr. Curry?" At Kaldur's nodd, she just grew even more excited. "He lives right next to me! I heard he just adopted two kids. I wonder what they'll be like... I hope I get to meet them soon!"_

_"I..." Kaldur glanced at the ground, blushing. "I am the one Arthur adopted."_

_Tula's eyes went wide as she took a big gulp of air in surprise. "Wooooow!"_

_Ever since that moment, they had become friends. Then a month or two later, she had met his brother. He thought that they were brother and sister until they started dating. Eventually they would break up, he figured. But they didn't. Now they were getting married._

_And Kaldur couldn't be more devastated. _

* * *

He made his way over to the sandbox where Tula had confronted him that day only to frown when he heard slightly sounds of sobbing. Turning around, he saw a blonde girl sitting on the swings. He walked over, decided not to leave a crying girl alone at this time. It was cold, after all. "Excuse me?" Kaldur asked politely. "Are you alright?"

The girl glanced up slowly and frowned at the sight of him, almost like she was expecting someone else. Kaldur took her silence as a no and took the swing next to her. The girl stayed completely silent. Finally the girl spoke. "I don't usually cry, so don't think I'm weak or anything."

Kaldur frowned slightly before sending the girl a comforting smile even though she still was staring at the ground. "I never thought you were weak. I just thought something was bothering and you might want to get it off your chest. It would make you feel better, won't it?"

She sighed. "No. It won't."

Kaldur frowned but sighed, expecting this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or anything. I agree. I wouldn't feel comfortable telling my story to a stranger."

"It's fine," she mumbled. It was an awkward silence after that. The only noises were the sounds of the wind blowing and the creek of the swings moving slightly back and forth. "What's your name?" she decided to break the silence.

"Kaldur'ahm," he answered without hesitation. "But you can call me Kaldur."

"You're that senior from the newspaper," she glanced at him. "My friend Dick talks about you."

When she slipped out the last sentence, her eyes instantly filled with regret and sorrow. Something must have happened with Dick then, Kadlur concluded. "You mean Richard Grayson?" Receiving only a nod, Kaldur continued. "Yes he's on our newspaper. He usually is really energetic. He likes talking about his two friends Barbara and Artemis. You couldn't be Artemis could you?"

"How'd you guess?" Artemis smiled bitterly.

"Because Barbara is the one I always see in the papers with her father. It's always about how her father did something with her help. One way or another she makes it in there. Then again, it's not like Dick doesn't have any publicity." Kaldur tried to make a joke. Artemis didn't laugh. Kaldur coughed slightly and continued on. "He's a good kid though. He really is."

"That's the thing," Artemis sighed. "He's too good of a kid. It's impossible to hate him... even if you say you do. When you really think about it, you don't hate him. That's why I'm crying."

"You're crying because you don't hate him?" Kaldur was officially confused.

Artemis shook her head with a tiny laugh. "I'm crying because of something I overreacted to. Sure, I'm still upset over it but not as upset on how I reacted. I mean... Wally West is just a boy! A stupid boy who I rarely talk to. I shouldn't be screaming horrible things at Dick because I didn't get what i wanted. I'm still mad at him but more for keeping secrets than what actually happened." At Kaldur's confused face, she just laughed again. "It makes no sense to you but... you'd understand if you saw what I just saw."

Kaldur smiled a tiny bit. "I guess you're right. I don't know much about the situation but I do know one thing. You should never blow away years of loyal friendship because of some boy."

Even though he said that to Artemis, he felt that he was saying it to himself more. He shouldn't resent his brother or throw away Tula's and his friendship over some stupid jealousy. He should be happy for them and that Tula would still remain in his life. Would it take a while to get over her? Yes. But he was willing to walk the extra mile. Just so he could be happy along with Tula and Garth. Smiling, Artemis and Kaldur made small talk before they parted ways when the sky got too dark.

* * *

Jade watched the scene with a soft smile. Artemis smiled and waved goodbye at the boy as they both walked away from each other. Jade slowly jogged up to Kaldur, who didn't notice her. Once Jade was right behind him, she grabbed his hand and leaned in so her lips were close to his ear. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you for taking care of her."

She quickly ran off before Kaldur could turn around and see her. Appearing confused, he just shrugged and began walking home as Jade watched in the shadows smiling. If she couldn't be there for her sister, she was glad that someone like him could.

Because, in the end, Jade realized, family is all that matters.

* * *

Alice: I'm thinking of adding SeaArrow to this story.

Emily: AKA Kaldur x Artemis. What do you guys think?

Alice: Should I add that?

Emily: Anyways, it may seem like Jade's realized something important and Artemis isn't as mad as she thought.

Alice: But what about Wally and Dick? And Conner and Megan? Conner isn't going to forgive Wally just like that.

Emily: And Wally won't take the beating well either... Next chapter will be from Conner Kent and Roy Harper's POV.

Alice: Thanks for reading and please tell me what you guys thought!


	11. Tuesday

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: Thanks for all the support and love for this story!

Alice: And here's the next chapter. Keep in mind when Dick said there was a party on Friday.

Emily: It was mentioned a few chapters back. Enjoy!

* * *

Tuesday

Conner Kent and Roy Harper

* * *

Conner hated Tuesdays. Or maybe it was just today he hated. Megan, though she could relate and sympathize with him, was still angered that he took such extreme measures for revenge. Conner had apologized, but Megan sadly told him it would take a while to forgive. Conner understood perfectly and took her word for it. Normally he would expect anyone, but Dick, to just run from him and be afraid. But he didn't see any fear within Megan's eyes. Only sadness and sympathy. He sighed, wondering how everything was between his little brother and the liar. Speaking of him, Conner mused, glancing over to see many girls gasping and asking what happened to his face. Wally smiled brightly and said they were "battle scars". Conner scoffed. It was nowhere close to a battle.

"Conner?"

Conner whirled around to see Megan there, smiling softly at him. She glanced over at Wally and frowned before turning back to her boyfriend and softly grasping his hand. Conner blushed slightly as Megan giggled. "I thought..." Conner whispered.

"I've been thinking," Megan mumbled. "I slapped him when I didn't really understand the full story. I yelled at him too. So I guess we both were in the same boat. I can't be mad at something you did if I did the exact same thing. Let's just... let's stay out of their relationship. Only offer advice and comfort when they seek it, alright?"

Conner opened his mouth to object. Megan beat him though. "If we need to help with every problem they have, they won't be a strong couple. They need to work out their own problems themselves."

Conner nodded as he smiled at Megan, who flipped her hair back with a bright smile. "I have to go to class so... see you afterwards?"

Conner nodded eagerly before frowning and quickly grabbing her wrist. Megan turned around and smiled. "Um..." Conner blushed. "After school today, do you want to go on a date?"

Megan beamed. "Sure!"

She flung herself into Conner's arms, hugging him tightly. Conner blushed and hugged her back, ignoring the whispering and the stares. Megan quickly ran off, waving goodbye as she smiled. Conner blushed and stared off until she was out of sight. He turned around only to frown when three boys approached him, smirking. "So you're her next target?"

"Excuse me?" Conner frowned.

"Superboy," the first boy sighed. Conner inwardly groaned. No one seemed to know his real name. "We just want to warn you that she offers herself to a lot of boys. She made out with the three of us last week on Friday. We didn't know until we talked about it on Saturday."

Conner narrowed his eyes. "That's bull."

"We're just warning you," the first boy smirked. "But she is good at what she does."

Conner rolled his eyes and before they could speak, he pushed past them and walked into his classroom. Yeah as if Megan would do that. He knew her better than those idiots did. Conner smiled. He trusted her, so he had not a single doubt in his mind about Megan being the sweetest girl out there.

Now that he thought about it, she didn't even wear any makeup today.

* * *

Roy watched Dick and Wally as close as he could. He saw the many glances that went towards each other and the many blushes. Somehow Wally was covered in "battle scars" as he put it, but Roy didn't know what had happened. Finally, the class was assigned to work in groups of three. Roy stood up and began to walk towards Wally, who immediately ran towards Dick and grinned. Roy raised an eyebrow as did Dick. Heck the whole class stared at them. "Wally?" a girl sneered. "Why are you working with that slut?"

Roy noticed how Wally immediately frowned, his eyes going towards Dick's neck. Dick seemed to notice as he quickly slapped his hand over his hickey. "Yeah," another boy laughed. Roy's eyes went wide when he realized that was one of the boys holding Dick down. Dick noticed too as his eyes went wide with slight fear. "Do you wanna get some too Wally? Trust me when I say he's a good fuck."

Roy growled. Part of him wanted to shout that the boy had forced him down for his friend. He wanted to scream about how it was sexual assault. But he didn't want to start anything and it was Dick's secret. Roy glared at the teacher, wondering why she was just sitting there reading. Dick finally spoke up. "Too bad I can't say the same about you," Dick smirked. Wally's eyes went wide. "What? He's got the smallest cock I've ever seen in my life!"

The boy went red, whether out of embarrassment or fury Roy couldn't tell, as the class burst out in fits of laughter. The boy glared at Dick, grabbing onto his collar and growling. "Take that back!"

"Not until you take what you said back," Dick hissed. Roy grabbed onto the boy, pealing him away from Dick. Roy glared over at Wally, wondering why he wasn't doing anything only to frown. Wally's eyes were frozen with pure shock and hurt.

"The slut it lying," he glared at Dick. "He was begging for more by the time I got through with him!"

Dick opened his mouth for a comeback only for a voice to interrupt him. "Shut up!"

The class turned to a shaking Wally, who was glaring heavily at Dick. Frowning, Dick sat back down next to Wally. Roy went back and forth between the two. It almost seemed like they were talking with their eyes rather than with their voices. "What?" Dick finally broke the silence, glaring at him. "You're sleeping with Jade this week."

Wally frowned even further. So... Dick had heard those rumors, Roy thought sadly. Wally's eyes immediately filled with tears and regret. "Well I got jumped by Superboy 'cause of that! How come you can just sleep with random people and when I say that I will, when I'm really not going to, I get beat up? That's not how it works!"

"Well if you would just have listened to me instead of going on about how I was some slut-" Dick began.

"Oh, so you're telling me I should listen to you?!" Wally stood up, glaring down at him. "You didn't even get a chance to hear my side of the story!"

"Well sorry if I don't want to stick around after you call me a slut!" Dick screamed. "You know, I thought yesterday we solved all this!"

"Well we didn't!" Wally screamed back. Roy could tell by the students that no one had any idea what they were talking about. Roy glanced over and groaned. How was the teacher still reading?! Then again, the teacher probably didn't want to get involved. "Because I still don't know who gave you that hickey and I still don't know why you would do something like that!"

"Maybe I was mad because you were going to sleep with Jade! You were attached to that blonde girl too." Dick glared. Now Roy was extremely confused. It seemed like they were mad because each boy cheated on each other... but they weren't dating, right? And why was Dick lying? He was attacked! It wasn't willing at all.

"Well we already know I'm a man whore," Wally growled. "What I didn't know is that you'd throw yourself at random boys just because you're mad at me!"

"Shut up," Roy finally screamed. For some reason, that caught the attention of the teacher, who glared at him before going back to her book. Roy glared at Wally then walked up to Dick, staring softly at him. Dick flinched, probably knowing exactly what Roy was going to say. "Why are you lying about what happened?"

Dick glared at him. "Don't get involved."

"What is he talking about? What are you lying about?" Wally frowned, his voice strangely changing to concern. The boy who claimed he had sex with Dick automatically paled. Wally seemed to notice as he stormed over to the boy, grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall. Okay, now Roy knew the teacher was listening when she flinched at the loud noise but turned the page anyway. "What did you do?"

"H-he was asking for it!"

Dick frowned. "Wally let go of him."

"No!" Wally glared at the boy. Roy flinched at the obvious anger filling his voice. "What the fuck did you do!?"

"Wally," Dick raised his voice. He grabbed Wally's arm, trying to pry him off of the boy. He shut his eyes tightly. "Don't be like your dad!"

Wally froze as Roy's eyes went wide. Wally told Dick about his father? Slowly, Wally released the boy, his eyes wide and pale as he began to slightly tremble.

"What the heck is going on in here? What's with all the noise?"

The whole class turned to see a teacher standing there glaring at them all. Dick gulped. This would not be good.

* * *

Conner had heard all the commotion from the next room. There was yelling and even a giant slam on the wall. At the slam, the teacher told the class to stay put and walked out. Conner frowned, wondering what exactly was going on. He turned and glanced at the class and sighed. He decided to get a head start on his work until he heard a couple girls start whispering. "She's so ugly!"

Conner ignored what the girls were talking about. "I know, right? Megan looks horrible! No wonder she wore so much makeup. She was covering that ugly face."

Conner glared at his worksheet and clutched his pencil so hard that it snapped in two. He couldn't react in anger. He had to work on controlling it. After all, that's what Megan wanted. He sighed and breathed deeply, deciding not to pay attention to what the girls were saying as he focused strictly on his work.

He had no idea how much he would regret that decision.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: Trust me when I say that there IS a reason the teacher wasn't doing anything.

Alice: So it's not like the teacher's just randomly not paying attention because she likes the drama. She does have an important part in this story.

Emily: So thanks for reading! The next chapter will be from Barbara and Jade's POV.


	12. Wednesday

Alice: New chapter.

Emily: Oh, and there's a poll on my page.

Alice: It's about a Birdflash story I might do when I finish a couple other stories.

Emily: So yeah. Enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for all the support! And I will involve the Saturday detention with Jade and Wally. It will be mentioned here just a bit. I'm also going to convert to using M'gann's haircut from Invasion. You'll see what happens here.

* * *

Wednesday

Jade Nguyen and Dick Grayson

* * *

Ever since her little stunt on Monday, rumors had been piling up one by one. According to some girls, Dick turned Wally into a "faggot". Others say they're dating and have sex all the time. Some say that Dick was the greatest sex Wally ever had, so Wally wants him all to himself. It annoyed her greatly. Because she knew only one thing could be the truth, and she was no closer to finding out anything than she was Monday morning. Maybe when she spent detention with him on Saturday, she could find out everything. She growled out of frustration. Even Artemis probably didn't know what was going on. Speaking of which, why was she upset that day?

It still bothered Jade.

She wanted, no, she _needed _to protect her sister. The bruises and scars on her proved so. They were a constant reminder of what she did wrong, of what she deserved. Artemis always was the pretty one. She had the beautiful blonde hair and the attitude to go along with it. Jade was snippy, manipulative, and not even that pretty with her messy hair. She frowned again. Why was she suddenly recalling all of her insecurities? She stashed them away within herself so deep she wouldn't think about them.

She wanted to punch a locker. Instead she ended up running into someone. Literally. By not paying attention, she fell over and realized she bumped into some girl named Barbara. One of Dick's friends, she remembered. She stood up and glared down at the girl, who stood up and glared back. Neither girls moved. "Well?" Barbara scoffed. "Aren't you going to say sorry?"

"I'm _so _sorry for knocking you over," Jade rolled her eyes. Barbara tightened her grip on her textbooks, opening her mouth to insult the girl when she was interrupted by a sob. Jade froze as did Barbara. They turned to see it was coming from right behind the door next to them: right in the girls bathroom. Both girls ran into the door. Jade, who thought it was Artemis, quickly knelt down. Barbara, who just wanted to know why someone was crying, stood over them.

Both girls gasped when they saw it was Megan. Though something wasn't right. Barbara noticed the hair on the ground spreading around. The light brown hair. Both girls stared at her. Half of her head was cut extremely short while the other was messy and looked like it had been cut. "What happened?" Barbara gasped out.

"T-the... the girls," Megan sobbed. "I t-thought they were my friends. They said I was... that I needed a haircut. They cut my hair and said..."

She continued to sob. Barbara and Jade glanced at each other. Jade found herself absolutely helpless. How was she supposed to comfort this girl? She couldn't even comfort her own sister! Jade bit her lip. "What do we do?"

"Oh you're nervous?" Barbara smirked only to frown at Jade's glare. She let out a huff of breath. "I don't know!"

Both girls continually glared at each other until one thing made them stop in their tracks.

_Drop_

Jade looked down to where it came from. On the tile floor was a drop of blood. Blood? Jade knew none of her wounds had opened up at all. She would have felt it. So who was bleeding? At Barbara's sudden cry, Jade turned her direction to where Barbara was staring. Barbara felt like she was going to puke.

Blood covered her arms, a couple slashes through her skin.

"Did you do this to yourself?" Jade asked calmly but sternly. Megan stopped crying as heavily and stared down her arms, nodding slowly. "Look Megan, you can't do that to yourself. It's not... it's not healthy. Think of all the people who want you around, who love you. What if you cut too deep? I know that this is hard, but-"

"I thought they were my friends," Megan whispered. "They said they loved me and that we would always be together. But they told me that they wanted to show me something. They dragged me here and held me down. My hair... My grandmother always said she loved my hair. She said it was so pretty. I..."

She let out another sob.

Jade and Barbara glanced at each other. "Megan," Jade bit her lip, not knowing how to do this whole comfort thing. "You are pretty. Those bitches are just jealous."

"She's in here," a voice rang out. Jade snapped to see Roy and Wally standing at the doorway, Wally's eyes wide with shock. He quickly ran to Megan, holding her in his arms. Roy just stared at the situation sadly while Barbara sat there in shock. Jade reassuringly rubbed her back. Roy sighed.

"Wally," Megan clutched him. "Wally they-"

"I know," Wally whispered. "Come on."

He peeled off his sweatshirt and wrapped it around Megan, making sure it covered her arms. "Wally?" she whispered in confusion.

"We're going to go home. I'll call Dick and Conner too. We need to talk about everything," Wally slowly hoisted her up, his arm around her waist. Megan opened her mouth to protest. "Conner will not think any less of you," Wally argued. "He won't think that you're pathetic. He won't think that you're ugly. Dick didn't think that about me yesterday. I was acting like my dad, and he said he didn't think any less of me. Megan, you're going to be okay."

She nodded and they waited for the bell to ring, which was only a couple seconds, before Wally escorted Megan out of the bathroom, her crying slowly dying down as she just walked numbly with her friend. Barbara pressed her lips together in a thin line. "I have to go to class," she whispered. In a quick flash, Barbara threw her arms around Jade, hugging her tightly for only a moment before running out. She quickly waved Jade goodbye as Jade stood there in shock.

Roy walked up to her. "You okay?"

"That's the first time I comforted someone," Jade replied with shock. "I never really comforted anyone before. I just..."

"Were you scared?" Roy whispered softly. That seemed to snap Jade out of her shock. She scoffed.

"No."

"Jade," Roy told her sternly. Jade turned to him, glaring with her arms crossed. His eyes softened. "I was scared."

Jade frowned sadly and diverted her eyes away from him. "So was I."

Roy nodded, not knowing whether or not to hug her or put a comforting hand on her shoulder. So instead they stood there with quite a distance and stared off into their own little world, both wondering what to do next.

* * *

Dick was surprised when yesterday Wally invited him over to talk things out. They eventually talked, and Dick told him the whole story. Instead of reacting in anger, like in the classroom, Wally apologized, saying he should have been there and he shouldn't have let his anger take over. Dick instantly forgave him and even reassured him on some of his insecurities about his anger. Not once did he think less of Wally or that he was pathetic, like Wally had assumed he did.

Now they were a happy couple and even going on a date at the party this Friday. Well, not happy. Wally called him in the middle of class, upset. Dick had excused himself to the bathroom and heard the story. A couple of Megan's friends cornered her and cut her hair. That's when she cut herself. Not deeply enough for them to take her to the hospital, but the mental state of Megan couldn't be good. And that's when Dick did the same thing Megan did for him on Monday only a little more subtle.

He sneaked into the computer lab and hacked a teacher's account. He scrolled through until he found Conner Kent and his schedule. He quickly emailed the teacher that Conner was needed at the computer lab. He waited for a minute or two, which felt like forever. When Conner arrived, Dick grabbed his hand and dragged him out without a word. "Dick?" Conner's eyebrows furrowed. "Where are we going?"

"Wally's house," Dick explained. "His uncle is at work, so no one is home."

"You're skipping?" Conner sounded genuinely surprised. "Why?"

Dick sighed. "Something happened. You, Wally, and I are needed. Megan got hurt."

That was all he needed to say. Suddenly, Conner was the one dragging Dick out the building rather than the other way round. Conner immediately went to his car as Dick went to the passengers seat. Conner put in his keys and immediately began driving fast. Dick had to give him directions, considering he was at Wally's house yesterday. "What happened?" Conner snarled out as he glued his eyes to the road.

"A couple girls bullied her," Dick sighed. "They cut her hair. I didn't see it, but Wally says that her hair will be like a boys' cut now. They cut it really short. And she didn't react healthy to that. They were her friends, so she didn't... she... I think she should be the one to tell you."

Conner nodded, his eyes blazing with fury. They continued the ride in silence.

* * *

Conner burst open in Wally's room to see Megan. Wally's arms were around her, soothing her as he whispered soft, nice things into her ear. Conner sat on her other side and wrapped his arms around her as well. "Megan," he whispered softly. "What happened?" Megan burst into tears again and exposed her arm from Wally's jacket. Conner's eyes went wide as his arms went limb.

"Megan," he gasped. Megan continued to cry as Dick stared at her arms in pure shock. He already knew but he never saw anything like this before. Some kids at the juvenile center had those scars, but not that often. In fact, Dick always assumed it was from the guards beating them or the other kids beating them. Now he knew he was wrong. The four friends spent the afternoon together in each other's arms, all comforting Megan and hoping that she would feel better as she continued to cry and try to touch her hair that wasn't there anymore.

It only made her cry harder.

* * *

When Megan finally settled down, the four all agreed that they needed to go home soon, considering it was sunset. The only reason Wally's uncle wasn't there was because he had to go home early. Conner walked Megan home as Wally gave Dick a kiss on the cheek goodbye and hugged him long and lovingly. "We'll get through this," Dick whispered softly to him.

"I know," Wally whispered back. "We will."

Now Dick walked in the mansion only to frown when he saw a glaring Bruce Wayne and concerned Alfred. Dick bit his lip. That's right... he only excused Conner, not himself. "You skipped school," Bruce told him flatly. Dick frowned.

"I did." Dick sighed. "But it was an emergency."

Bruce frowned. "What type of emergency?"

Dick knew that Bruce trusted him enough to hear him out. He never skipped school, so of course Bruce was wondering why he did today. Dick bit his lip though, wondering if he should tell the whole truth. Then again, the last time he lied caused misunderstandings between Wally and him and the hickey still present on his neck. It was fading, thankfully. Bruce asked where he had received it from and Dick replied cleverly. He said he fell. Bruce didn't believe him though.

"My friend Megan was... she cut herself," Dick decided to go with the truth. "And Wally, Conner, and I needed to help her out, so we skipped. You should have seen her, dad. She had scars on her arm. They weren't that deep but they were deep enough for a lot of blood."

Bruce's eyes softened. "Dick..."

"I'm not sorry that I cut," Dick replied strongly. "Because I'm glad I made her feel better."

"I believe you," Alfred said. Bruce nodded. "Do you need to talk about it, Master Dick?"

Dick opened his mouth and closed it. Did he want to talk about it? He sighed. "Maybe tomorrow. Right now I just need to sleep. I've had a long day."

"Understandable," Alfred replied. He walked over and hugged Dick. "Have good dreams."

"I will," Dick chuckled. Bruce walked over and put his hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at his son.

"You did good today, Dick," Bruce smiled softly. "Never put your work over your friends."

Dick nodded and sent him a small smile before going to the stairs of the mansion. He sent one last smile at his father before walking up tiredly.

* * *

Roy lived alone. The reason was because he wanted to. His parents were always out working, and he eventually found his own place. He visited his parents ever often and they did with him as well. But he wondered how anyone could obtain information that he lived alone. Or where he lived for that matter. Standing outside was Jade, smirking. She was in sweatpants and even had an overnight bag. What was she doing here?

"I got bored," Jade invited herself in, throwing her bag on the red couch. Roy raised an eyebrow. Jade sighed. "Look I had a fight with my dad, and I didn't really know who else to go to. And you were here with that whole Megan thing, so I chose you. And you live alone, so that's good."

"How do you know all that?" Roy frowned. Jade smirked.

"Dunno," she fell back onto the couch and turned on the TV without a thought. Roy nearly threw her out, saying his house wasn't some place to stay just because of one little fight until he noticed something. On her cheek, there was a bruise. It was hard to make out, but he could see it. It was just like with Wally when he was being abused. Roy frowned. Was that the same with Jade? Was she being beaten by her dad? Or someone else? Either way, Roy knew what he had to do.

Looks like he had a new roommate.

* * *

Alice: I went to Megan's Invasion style haircut.

Emily: Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you liked this chapter.

Alice: The next one should be out soon.


	13. Friday Night

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: Someone asked about Clark and Conner, and I will answer.

Alice: Yes there will be more moments and more fatherly son stuff.

Emily: It wasn't just a one moment fix it. There will be bumps in the road.

Alice: With that said, here's a new chapter!

Emily: I'm going to have a couple flashbacks from Thursday. I decided to skip it because it would just be filled with, "Did you hear about that?" And stuff.

* * *

Friday Night

Wally West and Dick Grayson

* * *

Megan's incident taught Wally three things: to never leave a loved one no matter what, to become a better boyfriend, and to forget. Megan had been taken home, and they haven't heard from her since. Of course, they knew she would be meeting up with her parents and deciding what to do. Conner had been the one to convince her to tell her parents. Wally sighed as he waited at the park. Because the many misunderstandings and conflicts ended up having Dick get hurt, he decided to formally announce that they were dating. And what better way to do that than go to a party as a couple. Dick reluctantly agreed.

Because he was worried on Bruce's reaction, he said he would tell a little lie to him about going on a date and meeting at the park. Of course, they were meeting at the park. They just weren't staying there. Wally slightly curled his fingers into fists, glaring at the ground. The thought of Dick being hit visibly by those boys made him furious. Dick gave him a very vague explanation, so he had to guess.

_"I didn't mean for it to happen," Dick sighed as Wally listened. "I was in the bathroom and these guys came up and... well they just didn't like me so they hurt me. They said some things about how I was a whore and deserved what I was getting. That's where the bruise on my neck came from. I would never cheat on you, Wally! And I know you didn't mean to cheat on me. It's... it was complicated. I understand that now._

From what Wally understood from it, the hickey wasn't a hickey but a bruise. He wasn't cheating on Wally. They just beat him up a bit while calling him a whore who deserved the beating. He sighed again, wondering if that was even true. Not that he didn't believe Dick; he did. He just didn't know what to make of the story.

"Wally!" Glancing up, he nearly blinked in surprise. Dick was wearing black skinny jeans with a white t-shirt and a black jacket. Somehow in this simple outfit, he looked beautiful. Wally grinned, walking up to him and kissing him softly. He noticed how Dick flinched slightly before returning the kiss. Wally broke the kiss but his forehead was leaning on Dick's.

"Are you sure?" Wally whispered. Dick nodded, beaming up at him. Smiling Wally grabbed his hand as they began walking to the house. Dick gulped slightly knowing that after this there was no turning back. He just hoped he made the right decision.

* * *

Everyone stared. It made Dick uncomfortable as his hands shook only the slightest. After all, Wally was holding his hand and smiling brightly at him. As they walked around, people began asking what Wally was doing with the-

Well, Dick would rather not think of the word choice they used. Wally just grinned and replied Dick was no such thing. He would also add in that Dick was his boyfriend. Dick remembered when people found out he was gay, he was shoved into lockers and tormented every day. Yet the same people who bullied him just shrugged and walked off like they had no problem with it. Wally seemed to notice as he leaned down with a grin. "They know better than to make fun of me."

Somehow that didn't comfort Dick at all.

* * *

_Dick blinked in surprise when Artemis approached him and apologized. She blushed and explained she was happy with his choice in men and didn't mind at all. She only hit him because of the betrayal and trust issue. Dick could only grin like a child on Christmas and instantly forgave her. He was quite shocked and somehow even Kaldur knew about their sudden makeup since he decided to sit with them at lunch. Artemis and him would awkwardly glance at each other every once and a while but Dick thought nothing of it._

_Until Barbara entered._

_She was holding Jade's hand and smiling brightly as she blabbered on about something while Jade just glanced around uncomfortably. Dick didn't really blame her. She was never in the cafeteria when she ate for some reason. Behind the two girls was Roy, who just had his arms crossed and a slightly annoyed expression. They all sat down as they smiled. Artemis was the first to ask. "Why are you here?"_

_"She's my older sister," Barbara grinned. Roy and Jade didn't even look fazed but everyone else blinked in confusion. "I realized I never really had anyone to idolize like an older sister. I've decided that Jade's going to be my older sister. She helped me yesterday when I was too terrified to do anything, and I admire her now."_

_Dick slightly grinned. It was like detention all over again. Roy, on the other hand, just grumbled something. Jade smirked and nudged him slightly making him bite down a smile. Jade even laughed. The other three at the table shrugged and decided to eat. They began to make conversation, all avoiding what happened to Megan. After all, they knew she was getting better, so they should try to forget._

_"Dick?" _

_The younger boy finally glanced at Jade. "I'm sorry I tried to steal your boyfriend. I'm not going to the party, and I don't want to. At all."_

_Oh, Roy and Barbara must have explained the situation to her. Dick just grinned and instantly forgave her. It wasn't her fault after all. _

* * *

Dick scowled slightly as many girls walked up to Wally, practically surrounding him. They all pouted and touched his arm, asking why he would go for Dick. Wally just smiled and said Dick was his perfect match. The girls just glanced at each other and continued to pout at him, flirting so obviously it hurt. Dick growled and glanced over at the punch bowl. It was obvious that someone spiked it due to the teenagers grinding to the music with slurred kisses and no regard for the outside world. The people stumbling and puking also hinted at it. He heard that alcohol helps you loosen up. Maybe it would help him.

Without another thought, his anger at those girls tainting his mind, he strode over to the punch. He took a sip from his own red cup and chugged it down. Soon he grabbed another one. Then another one. He was smart and knew he had to stop. Yet he couldn't. It tasted good and he could feel himself slip away from his anger. So he just continued to drink until he was stumbling on the ground and giggling like crazy.

Wally didn't even notice.

* * *

Wally was so frustrated with these girls. When he finally made one leave, another one would appear out of nowhere. He didn't want to be rude, but they were butting into his time with Dick. He took a glance at Dick every once and a while to see him leaning against the wall with crossed arms and a bored expression. Wally hissed. This was no way for him to be spending a first date!

"I'm sorry," Wally apologized to the girls. "I really need to spend time with my date."

"Why?" a girl blurted out. "He's nothing special Wally. He really isn't."

Wally frowned. "He is to me."

"Oh?" a different girl smirked. "Then why'd he walk off with some other guys?"

"What?!" Wally exclaimed though not out of anger. He quickly dashed off in worry. His mind flashed back to the bruise on his neck. Would these boys beat him up? Would they hurt him even more? He shut his eyes tightly. He really wished he had told that to the girls sooner before this happened.

* * *

The buzz was in his ear as a figure with dark hair dragged him to another room. He followed with little thought as they finally entered. Dick's thoughts seemed to separate from his body as the boy pushed him harshly on the bed. Dick's eyes were half open half closed as the boy attacked his lips with his own. Dick let out a moan but was too drunk to do anything back. Slowly, the boy continued to roam his hands through Dick's body and even under his shirt.

Dick whimpered when his fingers glazed over a nipple. The boy smirked and moved his lips to Dick's jaw, biting and nipping once again. Dick could barely hear the body above moan in pleasure as he began grinding against Dick's small body. Part of Dick wanted to push him off, but he didn't have the energy, so he moaned with the boy. Soon his jacket was off and he heard a faint ripped noise.

Dick's blue eyes shot open when the figure began to swirl his tongue on the sensitive nipple, biting on the bud. Dick moaned as he panted, his face going red. The boy couldn't see due to the dark. Dick could even feel himself hardening slightly. As the boy bite his neck and licked the skin, his hand under his pants and boxers, rubbing against Dick's crotch to make him harder. Dick gasped and even gave in to the touches and the pleasure as he moaned.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!"

The boy was instantly off the smaller, panting boy. Wally growled as he punched the boy square in the gut before walking up to Dick, demanding why he was cheating on him before he saw it. Dick's eyes were hazy. He had seen that look before many times when his father was drunk. Swallowing slightly, the reality just hit him. The bruise wasn't because Dick was beat up. It was due to someone biting on his neck, unwillingly. Dick was nearly raped tonight. Wally dropped to his knees. His boyfriend was nearly raped on their first date together. He shut his eyes tightly before forcing himself off. The boy just sneered.

"Looks like your boyfriend is just some stupid whore," he laughed. Wally growled, about to beat this kid before he realized Dick was leaning against him, giggling.

"Wally..." he slurred with a grin. "Wally..."

_"Don't be like your dad!"_

His words from earlier this week ran into his head as he lowered his fist and decided to focus on his boyfriend. Wally's eyes softened when he realized that Dick's nice shirt was ripped, exposing his shoulder. Carefully he found Dick's jacket and zippered it up. He stared down at Dick before kissing his eye softly. "Why'd you drink the punch?" Wally whispered. By this time, the boy was long gone. Dick wasn't stupid. He must have known there would be alcohol. Why did he...?

"Cause," Dick pouted. In any other situation, Wally would have thought it was cute. "I didn't like those girls. I had to loosen up... loosen..."

Dick's head dropped against his shoulder as his body fell limb. Wally immediately panicked, knowing he should go to the police when he heard Dick snore. He must have only had three cups, Wally decided. That was enough to make a first timer drunk. Slowly Wally picked him up princess style and carried him out of the house. People were too drunk to notice or care that they left. Wally gulped. There was only one place to take him where he would be completely safe.

He had to take the very drunk Dick to Bruce Wayne.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: Next chapter will be from Bruce's and Wally's POV.

Alice: Thank you for all your support with this story! I love you all!


	14. Midnight

Alice: The chapter you've all been waiting for.

Emily: A very angry Bruce Wayne.

Alice: And a very angry Alfred.

Emily: Also, I would like to mention that what happened in Newtown Connecticut was a terrible tragedy. Please pray for all the kids who lost their lives. I know I will be.

Alice: I don't understand how a man can look at 20 innocent children and slaughter them. It was a crime against humanity.

Emily: If you haven't already, please pray or have a moment of silence for Connecticut. The families, kids, and adults deserve it.

Alice: Thank you for listening, and here's the story. Oh, and Megan will be in the next chapter.

* * *

Midnight

Bruce Wayne and Wally West

* * *

Bruce was not an idiot. If anything, he was one of the few brightest young minds out there. That's why he knew the moment Dick said he was going out, he was meeting up with someone. Bruce trusted Dick well enough to know the person he was meeting was special enough for Dick to lie. Bruce assumed everything would be alright. Dick was smart, and he knew better than to do anything stupid. So when a red haired boy came in the living room, Dick in his arms with a dazed expression and careless smile, Bruce's eyes immediately narrowed in dislike. Even Alfred was frowning in distaste at the boy. The boy seemed to notice as he gulped. "Um... m-my name i-is Wally W-W-est... sir er sirs. I-I-"

"Dad~" Dick burst out laughing, throwing himself out of Wally's arms and throwing himself into his "dad's". Bruce blinked in surprise when smaller arms wrapped around his midsection, squeezing him tightly. Bruce reluctantly placed his hands on Dick's back, rubbing circles. If he wasn't scared before, Wally looked ten times more terrified than before. Wally noticed how Bruce's face went from pure shock to confusion to understanding then to absolute rage. His face clenched in such a scary glare while his fists clenched.

"Alfred," he growled. "Dick's drunk. His shirt is ripped up. You might want to get that fixed. Take him to bed so he can relax. Prepare him for tomorrow morning."

"Yes," Alfred sharply glared at Wally. "Let me have a word with him before he is brutally murdered."

Wally's mouth went dry when Bruce nodded, his eyes never once leaving Wally's green ones. He passed Dick onto Alfred. With one last glare, the butler walked out of the room with a giggling boy. Bruce's arms crossed, not a single word coming from him. His eyes demanded an explanation but Wally already knew no explanation could calm the man down. "Um..." Wally bit his lip. "Dick's... he's... m-my b-b-boyfriend. I kinda took him to this party thing tonight. I-I wanted to announce we w-were dating b-but..."

"Why is his shirt torn?" Bruce snarled, his voice filled with absolute hatred. Wally's eyes widen in slight fear and even anger. "And why is he drunk? What caused you to think that you could take a young, thirteen year old boy to a party with alcohol and not have consequences? I could report you. I could very well turn you in."

"If you turn me in," Wally actually felt bravery for once. "Turn in the boy who tried to rape Dick tonight too."

"WHAT!?" Bruce all but screamed. He took a step forward, his whole body trembling with such anger. That's when Wally understood just the depth of their relationship. Wally frowned sadly. How could a father love his son so much? To be so angry when he was hurt? Was that even possible? Bruce wasn't even his real father yet he loved him... why did his-

He shook his head. It wasn't time to think of such things. Instead, he stared dead on at Bruce. Wally would not cower in fear though. "Girls were surrounding me, and I tried to get away from them without being rude. Dick must have been jealous, so he drank. Some guy took off with him and tried to... to... well, he tore his shirt. I came in just in time."

"Get. Out."

"W-what?" Wally whispered. He sort of expected Bruce to go a little easy on him, considering he practically saved his son from being raped! Yet here Bruce was, steam practically flying out his ears as he clenched his fists. Bruce would in no way ever hit a child. But right now, he really wanted to. He knew what hitting a child meant not only for the law and reputation but for Dick. In fact, Dick needing his help was the only thing standing in between Bruce slaughtering the pathetic heap of red hair in his house. Bruce took a step forward, fire in his eyes.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" And with that, he grabbed Wally be the collar, lifting him up and literally throwing him out the doors. Wally gasped when he hit the ground. He turned to see Bruce slam the door Then he heard nothing. Wally stood up, slightly shaking. Two things going through his head: why wasn't his father that protective and how that man's anger reminded him of his father. Of course, their anger was completely different but... still. Wally sighed and turned around. A flash of light suddenly hit him. Yet as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Wally blinked, glancing around only to frown.

"Master Wally."

Wally blinked and turned around to see the butler from before standing there. He frowned, was he going to yell at him too? Instead, surprisingly, the butler just approached him. "Dick is like a grandson to me."

Wally blinked but nodded slowly. Where was this going?

He continued. "I do not like to see him hurt in any way, shape or form. I may be very angry at you."

_You don't really show it though, _Wally thought but listened anyway.

"But Dick has been happier lately," he sighed. "He got a Saturday and was just happy. He was the happiest I've ever seen him. It has to do with you, correct?"

Wally shrugged, blushing slightly.

The butler frowned. "You must be special to him to make him that happy. I may not approve of his choice... considering the events that happened tonight. Though I do not approve, I would not want to take away Dick's happiness. I believe he even has more friends thanks to you. He's been happier, more lively. I want him to stay that way. Do me a favor? Continue making him smile and have absolutely no repeats for tonight."

"I promise I'll do that," Wally grinned.

"Also," he added. "If feel like your grades are dropping for no reason, you feel like your being watched, something completely and utterly terrible happens to you or your family that you don't understand, or anything of the sort, do not confront the police. Bruce and I will have them won over in no time."

Wally's mouth dropped open. Wait... was this a threat or a warning? With that, the butler bowed before walking back in the house with just Wally staring at the door, wondering what just happened. His grades dropping? Being watched? Something terrible happening to him and his family? Worse? Wally groaned. He just prayed that butler wasn't serious.

* * *

Oh Alfred was serious. After all, Bruce was the best at protecting his son and even slightly getting revenge. However Bruce frowned, that would have to wait. Dick refused to fall asleep as he continued to giggle about who-knows-what. Dick smiled and laughed and was just so bubbly. It slightly frightened Bruce. "Whelmed," Dick slurred. "I'm so whelmed."

"Yes," Bruce sighed. "Alfred?"

He had heard the butler enter the room. Alfred nodded and sat down, commanding Dick to drink the cup. Dick nodded and gulped it down only to scream. It burnt his tongue. Alfred sighed. "Dick, coffee is hot. Please drink it more carefully this time."

Dick nodded and began to drink it slower. Dick finally stopped and frowned. "Is Megan okay?"

He was still a bit dazed from the alcohol, but Bruce answered. "Why?"

"Haven't heard from her in a couple days," Dick mumbled.

Bruce smiled softly. Of course Dick would be concerned about the well being of others. "What made you think of her?" Bruce whispered.

"Wally's hurting," Dick mumbled. "She is too..."

"Dick," Bruce whispered. "Wally is a bad influence on you. I don't want you around him, alright?"

Dick grinned as his eyes began to drop. "Nope. I really like him... he's... he..."

Dick snoozed off. Bruce rolled his eyes but still smiled softly. How could someone so innocent nearly be... No, Bruce decided he wouldn't think about that right now. Instead he just needed some sort of way to protect Dick. He smirked; luckily he knew how to hack into the schools' security system. Wally West would never go near his son again. Not if he had anything to say about it.

* * *

Wally arrived home to see his Uncle Barry talking on the phone with someone. Wally decided to wait a few moments before Barry hung up. He turned and grinned at his nephew. "How was the party?"

Wally frowned. "Um... girls surrounded me."

Barry smirked. "Oh? Any of them get a date with you?"

"I already had a date there," Wally mumbled. "I actually tried to get away from them. You know Dick Grayson, right? The ward of Bruce Wayne?"

Barry nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. Of course, Wally never told his uncle he was into guys and girls. In fact, he wondered how his uncle would react. It slightly frightened him. Would Barry be angry? Would he accept him? He bit his lip and opened his mouth, wanting to tell his uncle so badly. Instead different words came out. "Yeah never mess with him. Bruce Wayne is like really powerful or something."

"He is," Barry agreed but frowned. "Why did you mention that all of a sudden?"

Wally forced a bright grin. "I kind of on accident did something bad to him. There was this huge misunderstanding, and Bruce officially hates me now. His glare is really scary! It's almost like... like... I don't even know. But it was even more terrifying than my dads!"

Barry froze slightly but nodded. "Must have been scary. Bruce didn't... hit you, right?"

"No," Wally shook his head. "He sure look like he wanted to. But it's alright now. When Dick explains to Bruce it was a misunderstanding, I'm sure they'll forgive me. Oh, who were you talking to on the phone?"

Barry bit his lip slightly, appearing uncomfortable. "That was John."

"John? As in Mr. Morse? Megan's dad? How is she? I haven't heard from her since-" Wally didn't continue, immediately seeing the distress on his uncle's face.

Barry sighed. "She's going to a hospital, Wally."

"But... she didn't cut that deep," Wally whispered. "Did her cuts get infected or..."

"Wally," Barry said sternly yet sadly. "It's not for her physical injuries. It's for her mental ones. She's going to a Psychiatric hospital."

Wally could have thought many things. He could have thought how horrible or how great that was for Megan, depending of if she gets better or not. He could have thought about the scars on her wrists or even her expressions. But only one thought flashed through his mind:

_Who was going to tell Conner?_

* * *

Alice: Next chapter will be from Jade's and Megan's POV.

Emily: Thanks for reading and all your support.

Alice: I really love you guys. I know I say that a lot, but I actually really love the reviews and favorites and followers. You guys light up my day.


	15. Saturday

Alice: New chapter.

Emily: I know I should be updating my Christmas stories and such...

Alice: But I just really wanted to update this story.

Emily: So here you go.

* * *

Another Saturday

Jade and Megan's POV

* * *

Conner already knew. Megan wondered how. Yet the moment she was walking up to the car to drive to the hospital, Conner was there, panting. Megan smiled softly. No wonder people called him Superboy. Well that was mostly Dick's fault. Yet strangely she was happy he was here. She ran up to him, throwing herself in his arms. Her parents, and uncle, just blinked in confusion. Megan smiled softly at him. "Conner..."

Conner frowned, not daring to let her go. "Don't go," he whispered softly. Megan's heart began to pound. Part of her wanted to run her fingers through her hair but she couldn't. It would only remind her that there was no hair left and it was just a boys cut. She was glad Conner didn't say anything about it.

"I have to," she whispered back. How badly she wanted to tell him she would be fine and come back soon. She wanted to tell him how much she would miss him. But that wasn't what he needed to hear. He needed to hear that she would not forget him and that she would get better. "I want to get better, Conner."

"But..." Conner's blue eyes softened. Megan smiled, pressing her lips again Conner's in a soft kiss.

"I'll miss you too," Megan smiled softly, her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Get better," he whispered.

* * *

_"Megan," her uncle whispered. Her parents and uncle entered the room, smiling softly. Megan was sitting on her bed, just staring at her now scarred wrists. Her uncle sat next to her while her parents just sat across from her. Her heart clenched in remorse. She knew they would have to talk eventually. She just... didn't want it to be this soon. "We need to send you to a hospital."_

_Of course, Megan already knew he didn't mean for her physical injuries. She bit her lip, her hands shaking. She remembered when they first found her cutting. She begged them not to force her. They agreed but told her if they found her cutting again, that's where she would go. "No!" Megan shouted, her eyes watering. "It was just this once. I was upset they cut my hair. I won't do it again!"_

_"Megan," her mother spoke softly. "That's what you said last time. How can we trust you?"_

_Megan opened her mouth, about to argue that she would never again and they should trust her. Yet that was exactly what she said last time. She didn't want to go but it sounded like it would relieve her parents. Maybe it would teach her to cope better. Subconsciously, she reached for her hair which was no longer there. She sighed. Maybe it would be for the best. "I'll go," she whispered. _

_She never saw her parents look so happy and relieved. _

* * *

Megan stared out the window, staring at Conner who stared back. She was in the car now, driving to what would be her home for a bit. Her uncle was driving with her father in the passengers seat. Her mother sat next to her, holding her hand. Megan squeezed tightly, closing her eyes. The reality and fear hit her the moment she couldn't see Conner anymore. What would happen there? Would they change her? Would she get better or worse? What would happen?

She was scared.

* * *

Jade began dressing in her usual outfits which was a green, ripped up dress. She smirked, liking it on her before exiting her room to see Roy sitting there, watching TV. Roy turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Detention," Jade explained with boredom. Roy laughed slightly.

"Do you need a ride there and back?" Roy stood up, grabbing his jacket. Jade smirked slightly. It was amazing how easily Roy adjusted to her living with him. He asked no questions, and she liked it that way. She nodded as they walked out together to the car. She sat as he began to drive. It was silent for a while. Roy kept stealing glances at Jade, which she noticed. "Isn't Wally in detention too?" he finally spoke up.

"Yep," she nodded. "Something about telling off a teacher. He has a couple of them."

"Do you think Dick will be with him?" Roy asked as they pulled into the parking lot. Jade shrugged as they both walked out. Jade frowned when they went to the entrance to see Barbara standing there, slightly biting her lip. Jade approached her.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked. "Did you get a detention too?"

Barbara shook her head. "As Dick's friend, I decided I should warn his boyfriend about something."

Roy and Jade glanced at each other, shrugging as they walked in the school. Neither bothered asking, knowing they would find out when she saw Wally. They all entered the library to see Wally already there with almost nostalgic eyes. Jade sat down at the table in front of him. Roy sat beside Wally while Barbara sat next to Jade.

"You guys are going to stay?" she raised an eyebrow. Roy and Barbara nodded at the same time before turning to Wally, who had bags of purple under his eyes. Clearly they were from lack of sleep.

Barbara frowned at the sight of the once popular playboy. "Wally? Does this have to do with what happened at the party last night?"

Wally's eyes practically came alive with shock as he stared at her. Jade and Roy glanced back and forth between the two. Wally sighed. "How much do you know and why do you know it?"

Barbara frowned, reluctant to tell him all she knew. But it was better for him to know rather than to be in the dark. "Bruce called my dad. He wasn't happy and he told my dad to keep an eye on you. I didn't get that many details but you should watch out."

Wally chuckled with an undertone of bitterness. "Bruce's butler told me the same thing."

Barbara blinked, glancing at Jade who shrugged. Roy frowned slightly. Clearly Wally was in no mood to talk or even look at them. His green eyes were dulled and dropped to the table. At the sound of the door opening, Jade turned to see a woman standing there, prepared to give a lecture. Jade barely listened. There was something about an essay and how they couldn't talk. She said how the door was fixed and would be kept open. Jade smirked, wondering who would steal a bolt from a door.

Then again, she was there because she spray painted some walls. Soon the woman left to go across the hall to an office. Jade rolled her eyes and began playing with her nails, wondering how long they would have to actually stay here. Glancing behind her, she saw Wally just stare at the books with tired eyes. Part of her wanted to snap at him to get over whatever happened, but she didn't feel like getting another detention. So she turned and ignored it. Time passed slowly as she soon found her head in her arms and her eyes dropping.

Without any other thought, she fell asleep.

* * *

The car ride was long. Eventually Megan found herself drifting back to the times with her friends and her other "friends". She thought about the differences and wondered how Wally and Dick were. It had been a while since they actually spoke. Not since Wednesday now that she thought about it. Conner would probably tell them where she was. Or maybe they already knew.

She glanced out the window, already noticing how the buildings became fewer and fewer. Glancing back to her mother, she frowned. It bothered her how no one spoke. No one was saying any words to her or even trying to make light conversation. It only made her even more nervous than she already was. Never before had she heard stories about these mental hospitals. The shows she watched made fun of them, using mostly straight jackets and rooms filled with cushion to prevent the person from harming themselves. Would she have to do that?

She shook her head, not wanting to think about that. Yet she knew she would have to. It was happening, and she already agreed to it. She sighed. All she wanted was to get better. And for everyone's sake, she hoped she would.

* * *

Jade opened her eyes to a boy shaking her. She blinked, staring into the worried eyes of Roy. Barbara was even staring at her with worry. Wally looked a bit more alert than before. She frowned, wondering what exactly happened. "You were having a nightmare," Roy explained. "You were whispering and shaking."

"Huh," Jade smirked. "And you were worried?"

Roy blinked, blushing slightly. "Huh? What? W-well of course I was but-"

"Jade," Barbara frowned. "What was the nightmare about?"

Jade shrugged. "Not sure. I usually don't remember dreams or nightmares. Must be one of those situations. Still nice to know people were worried about me."

Wally frowned. Jade somehow realized he knew she was lying. She dreamed about her father once again. Only this time Artemis was with her. They were children and he forced them to fight or he'd beat them. "Jade?" She turned to him with an uninterested expression. "It's a lot harder to tell the truth. I'd rather lie too. I did lie when I was in your situation. Still I'm better since I told the truth. You should try it."

Jade frowned, her eyes narrowing. When he was in her situation? What exactly did that mean? Still Roy's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. It must have been some inside thing, Jade decided. Still she was sure Roy would give her an earful later. Yet somehow she didn't mind. It was nice to know people cared about her. Of course she would never say that out loud.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Jade frowned as she stared out the window while Roy drove. His hands were clenched at the wheel, almost white. His scowl was evident. Jade smirked. He looked hot like that. Not like she'd ever tell him that. Still once they reached home, Jade walked in, about to get ready to go to sleep or do something. Yet a hand grabbed her wrist, turning her around. Roy was glaring at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me your parents are hurting you?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. So that's what Wally meant by the whole situation. Well Roy figured it out so there was no need to lie. Jade smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "You never asked."

"This isn't a joke!" the volume of his voice increased rapidly. Jade was slightly taken aback. "Jade if someone is hurting you it's a big deal. Why didn't you tell anyone? Why did you-"

"Because of karma," Jade interrupted him. "Look when my dad was beating my sister and me while my mom was in jail, I couldn't take it. I left, leaving my sister with my dad. When mom was released from jail, she took full custody of Artemis. Then they found me. Mom didn't want me back because I left Artemis, so I'm with my dad. And dad's temper has only gotten worse with time."

"Jade," he whispered, his eyes wide.

Jade smirked. "Look I'm not some weak chick who will hide in the corner and cry. I can take a beating. It's really nothing-"

What happened next Jade was not expecting. Roy slammed her against the wall and crashing his lips against hers. Her eyes went slightly wide before she immediately started kissing back with the same amount of passion. Whether this was out of love or out of pity Jade didn't care. All she knew was that she needed some form of affection. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Roy ran his hands along her upper thighs.

Roy picked her up, without breaking lip contact, and knocked open the door to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed, still kissing with full force. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands sliding under his shirt. Their tongues battled for dominance as they moved their bodies against each other.

Their clothes soon became an annoyance and were soon removed. Friction and heat bubbled inside their bodies as finally they gave in to their needs. When Roy entered her, she gasped in pure pain and pleasure. Neither broke eye contact as he thrust in her. The intensity and heart clouded both their minds when they came together. Roy gasped, falling on top of her.

He rolled over to the side, his arm still around Jade. "I'm sorry. I'll protect you from now on."

Jade nearly burst out laughing. Instead she smirked. "I don't need protecting."

Still she leaned into him, her eyes closing with his arms around her. For once in her life, she felt safe.

* * *

Alice: Thanks for all the reviews and such.

Emily: The next chapter will have some sister bonding!

Alice: Thanks for reading. I love you guys!


	16. Sunday

Alice: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Emily: First, I got hooked on Supernatural.

Alice: Then I got really sick.

Emily: Then I had such writers block!

Alice: So I'll try to update more often! It's just the writer's block was really bad.

Emily: Enjoy!

* * *

Sunday

Clark and Roy's POV

* * *

_Do you love me?_

Clark visibly cringed, fixing the necktie on his suit. He strode down the sidewalk early Sunday morning. All he had to do at work was verify a few things. Before he knew it, he was out the door and walking home at eleven. As his thoughts trailed on to what to do with his day off, Conner came up. What he asked that one week ago still flooded his mind with horror. His own son thought he didn't love him? Sure, he had been a little rough on the kid, but he never assumed Conner thought…

He was never ready to become a father, so he thought what he was doing was right. Turns out it wasn't. Bruce loved Dick and treated him like his own, Clark thought to himself. How could Dick, someone not related by blood to Bruce, be more assured of his father's love than Conner? These thoughts constantly plagued him all week. What was worse was that he never fixed it.

Conner came to him, asking whether or not he loved him to which Clark replied he did. But nothing was changed. They still didn't talk much, and Clark never had much time for his son. Would Conner start to doubt him again? He sure hoped not.

Clark nodded to himself, firmly believing he knew exactly what he had to do today. He had to spend time with his son.

Once he arrived at his house, he threw open the door to see Conner sitting on the couch, staring at the TV. The weird part was the TV just showed static. "Conner?" Clark spoke up, mentally cursing himself for sounding so nervous. "Do you want to spend the day with me? Like walking around or going somewhere?"

Conner turned to him, shock written all over his face. "A day out?" Conner questioned with his eyebrows slightly raised. Clark nodded, grinning almost too happily. "Um… sure?"

Conner didn't sound nearly as happy as Clark predicted. Clark squinted slightly, looking over his son. His eyes are too distant, Clark noticed. They had this almost defeated, uncaring look. Clark nodded but not nearly as happily as he would have. Conner stood up and offered him a soft, painful smile before going upstairs, probably to put something on other than his sweatpants and baggy t-shirt. Clark frowned, sitting down with a deep expression. Should he call Bruce and ask him what he should do in this situation? No, Clark shook his head. As a father, he needed to learn how to handle these situations himself and not rely on friends. Conner deserved that much.

* * *

"Go away," Jade murmured, lightly hitting the shirtless male. He chuckled, staring down at the naked girl who pulled the covers up. Light bruises covered her body only making him narrow his eyes. He didn't know why he kissed her or even went that far with her. He knew for a fact she didn't love him. He didn't really love her either. So what made him kiss her? What made him have sex with her?

"Get up," he ordered with a light smile. "We're going out today."

Jade groaned, sitting up and glaring at him. The covers just barely covered her chest. "Look no offense but I'm not going on a date. What happened last night wasn't love or anything so-"

Roy scoffed. "I know. I'm saying we're going out because if you're going to be living with me, I better get to know you. So get dressed. We're going to the park!"

"Park?" Jade snickered. "What are you, a kid?"

Still she stood up, not bothering to cover herself as she strutted towards the bathroom. Roy gulped, his eyes travelling down her body as he tried to resist just reaching out and repeating last night's activities. She slammed the door behind her making Roy sigh in relief. He may not love her or anything but that didn't mean he had no urges.

Jade walked out, wearing her usual ripped up clothes. He frowned, now only noticing the red stains occupying some of the regions on her dress. He forced a tense smile to which she rolled her eyes. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him outside. "To the park," she mumbled. It wasn't a far walk so Roy decided against using his car. He glanced at Jade every now and then, noticing she did nothing with her hair.

It slightly amused him out she had no care about her appearance. But at the same time, he wondered what she would look like if she did care. "We're here," Jade pressed her lips together in a fine line. "Now what?"

"I don't know," Roy shrugged. "We could walk around a little more, get some food, or just… you're not listening to me."

Jade's eyes were fixed on something, or someone, else. Roy followed her gaze to see a young blonde sitting on a swing, glancing around like she was waiting. He couldn't really see her face, but Jade was able to. At first, Roy prepared himself to drag Jade away, thinking maybe she had some grudge against this girl. Until he noticed her eyes soften as her body language tensed up. "You know her?" Roy asked curiously.

That snapped Jade out of her trance. She nodded slowly. "She's my sister Artemis."

"Oh. Yeah… she sits with us at lunch." Roy could see her clearly now. Ever since Barbara dragged the two to their table, Roy noticed how tense it was between the two girls. Artemis refused to look at her and Jade just stabbed her food. Part of Roy wondered what Artemis thought about Barbara declaring Jade as her older sister.

"Dad used to beat us up pretty bad," Jade snapped him out of his thoughts. "Sometimes he made us fight each other until we nearly fainted from exhaustion and pain. You'd think I would be a little more protective of her since she's my little sister. Instead if dad gave me the chance, I'd let him beat her instead of me. I left her too."

"You shouldn't blame yourself then," Roy frowned. "It's your dads fault. Not yours."

Jade scoffed. "I know that."

Ever since Jade started living with him, he could clearly see when she was lying and when she told the truth. Right now, she was lying due to the amount of spite and confidence in her voice. "Let's go talk to her," Roy offered. Jade shook her head but the idea was already planted in Roy's mind. If they talked, maybe Jade could finally have a family again and stop feeling guilty. He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her towards the blonde girl.

"Hey!" Jade screamed. "Roy! Roy!"

Due to her not eating much more than salads, he could easily pull her towards Artemis, who stared at them strangely. She was strong though, Roy would give her that. Finally they approached her. Jade scowled while Roy smiled politely. "Artemis!" Roy grinned. "How are you today?"  
"Fine…?" Artemis frowned, her eyes darting between the two. "Roy, right? You started sitting with Dick, Barbara, and me at lunch."

Roy grinned. "Yeah. I just noticed you sitting here by yourself, and I decided to say hello."

"Oh… hi then," Artemis glanced at Jade, whose eyes were clearly focused on the grass. "I was actually waiting for someone. I don't really think he'll show up, but I'm hoping he will, so I can talk to him."

Jade slowly turned towards her sister. "Kaldur, right?"

It was silent for a few seconds as Artemis stared in surprise. "Yeah," Artemis's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How'd you know that?"

Jade slightly blushed, but she kept her calm demeanor. "I saw you two at the park that one time. You guys were talking about something, and you were crying. I just guessed you would be waiting for him again. Looks like I was right."

Roy raised his eyebrows but turned to Artemis, who slightly nodded. "Yeah… I guess you are."

The silence was tense and awkward as they all just glanced at each other. Roy almost began to regret coming over here. "So Barbara seems to think you're her new older sister," Artemis commented. _Probably trying to ease the mood, _Roy guessed.

"Yeah," Jade shrugged. "She's… pretty nice. I can see why you're her friend."

Artemis slightly bit her lip. The conversation was so forced, so the next question came as a shock to Roy. "Mom and I are actually going to have a fancy dinner tomorrow after school. If you want, you can join us? You haven't seen her since the whole custody thing. Maybe you want to talk to her again?"

Jade opened her mouth, and Roy immediately knew she was going to reject the idea. "She would love to," Roy butted in, smiling. Jade understood the message and nodded slightly. "She's been a pain to cook for, so I would love to have her off my back for one night!"

"You… do you two live together?" Artemis blinked in surprise. Roy blushed slightly but nodded anyway. "Oh… I didn't realize you two were… dating."

"We're not," Jade reassured, glaring at Roy. "I just needed a place to crash out 'cause Dad decided to get drunk off his ass again."

"Dad does that," Artemis forced a laugh. "Well I'll meet you after school on Monday, and we can head back to my house?"

"Sure," Jade smiled softly. "I'll see you there."

"Yeah."

* * *

Conner just stared down at his food, sometimes poking it with a fork. Clark simply ate slowly. Conner didn't dare look up as Clark sighed. "Okay," Clark began, "I'll get the check. You don't seem that hungry anyway. Besides I have one more place to show you."

Conner nodded though he didn't really look up at him. Clark sighed and asked for the check, paid it, and walked out with his son. Once they both buckled up in the car, he began driving. "I grew up here you know," Clark began. Conner glanced over at him. "I went to your school and everything. It changed a lot since I was your age." Conner remained silent. Clark coughed but continued. "That's why I want to show you this certain place."

The rest of the car ride was silent as Clark just tapped his fingers lightly on the wheel. He hoped showing his son this would help him open up.

* * *

"That was humiliating," Jade grumbled, changing into her sweat pants and t-shirt. Roy shrugged, stripping off his own shirt and remained in his boxers. "Why would you invite me over to that place?"

"You're still upset about your whole family life," Roy spoke truthfully. "I just want to help you out."

"I don't need your help," Jade mumbled before climbing onto the bed. Roy did the same only he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her cold body to his. He slightly shivered at the contact.

"You do," Roy whispered, kissing the top of her head. Jade just laughed harshly before closing her eyes. Roy did the same and soon both were asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"What's this place?" Conner asked. It was late, and Clark took him to a strange looking building that was run down and old. Clark just smiled fondly at it.

"It was where your mother lived," Clark commented. "She was sick one day, and the teacher told me to bring her the homework since I lived close by. It was the first time we had a real conversation. I don't know how but I knew she was the one I wanted to be with. She was beautiful."

"I look nothing like her," Conner whispered.

"You look like me," Clark agreed. "I decided to show you this place because it's where your mother and I met. If it wasn't for this place or my teacher, we wouldn't have fallen in love. It was young love but it was love."

Conner, for once, spoke up. "Young love can be real. It can be love. I don't get why everyone talks about how just because we're young we can't love someone else. I didn't realize it until she left anyway."

"She?" Clark turned to his son. "This is about a girl?"

"Megan," he mumbled. "She had to go away for a little bit. I said goodbye but it still hurts to know I can't see her or anything."

"I felt the same way about your mother," Clark mumbled. "Only I never got a chance to say goodbye. She just left us."

"I don't really remember her," Conner shrugged.

"Conner, I know I haven't been the best dad in the world," Clark began, "and I want you to be confident with our family ties. I want you to know I love you. And you can come to me if you have any problems because I would be more than happy to help."

"Thanks," Conner smiled softly. Clark nodded and grinned back.

"You're welcome," Clark wrapped his arm around Conner's shoulders, giving it a squeeze. "Now let's go home. You have school tomorrow."

* * *

Alice: Yeah lame chapter.

Emily: It was the writer's block.

Alice: Lots of drama in the next chapter though!

Emily: Tell us what you think!


	17. Monday Headlines

Alice: New chapter!

Emily: I had such major writers block for this chapter!

Alice: Luckily I managed to get past it and write this.

Emily: Enjoy! I'm also mostly doing an Anne Hathaway Catwoman version.

* * *

Monday Headlines

Selina Kyle and Wally West

* * *

Selina Kyle _adored _stealth. As a child, she pretended to be a cat, waiting for the right moment to come out of hiding and pounce on her prey. She constantly hid in the shadows and watched from afar, absorbing information. Manipulating people and bending them to her wishes was another hobby. So naturally she had some trouble with the law when it came to stealing during her teenage years. Currently she worked for a very popular celebrity gossip magazine. She's constantly found new stories and twisted them around to make sure people would be interested.

The stealth in finding that information was just a bonus.

New to Gotham, she decided to start with Gotham's highest. One just happened to be Bruce Wayne, the attractive playboy with the circus boy for a ward. It just screamed for a scandal. Bruce was clever and she would give that to him. But he wasn't that clever. He couldn't be prepared all the time. Somehow she managed to become a substitute teacher for a class. The most interesting conversation popped up.

Boys were calling Dick a slut, a red haired boy was defending them, and Dick was apparently lying about something. If only that other red haired boy and teacher didn't interrupt, she would have gotten a great story. She was fired that day for not having any control of her students. As if that mattered though. So she continuously looked for chances and one night she got one.

Wally was carrying a drunk Dick to the house. She managed to take a few pictures of him walking to the mansion, Bruce kicking him out, and Wally walking off. When the butler came out, she knew she had to make a run for it. She heard the butler was very protective of Bruce and Dick, and he could sense people like her.

The pictures still managed to be in her camera, and she butchered together a beautiful story about Dick. And it was published just this morning. She smirked, wondering how much she would get for this juicy story.

* * *

"WALLY WEST, GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

Wally's eyes snapped open, gasping for breath. He blinked, fully awake with his pounding heart. He hopped out of the bed and rushed downstairs. His uncle and aunt stood there with shocked expressions, staring at a newspaper. "What is it?" Wally titled his head in confusion.

Iris gulped slightly and turned to him. "Wally, you know we love you, right?"

"Yeah?" Wally furrowed his eyebrows. What was this about?

"And you can tell us anything?"

"I know," Wally continued to nod.

"Then why did we have to find out from a goddamn newspaper article that you're gay, dating Richard Grayson, and have officially pissed off Bruce Wayne?" Barry narrowed his eyes. Wally's mouth dropped open as he stared at them with wide eyes. Slowly he began walking towards them and ripped the paper out of their hands. In the article, which he didn't bother reading, were pictures of him and Dick walking up to the mansion. Dick was clearly intoxicated in the picture. The next showed a very angry Bruce Wayne answering the door. Like a slideshow, it then showed him being thrown out and walking away.

He skimmed the article, which discussed how Dick was a homosexual, dating him, and Bruce Wayne doesn't approve of the relationship. "I… I don't…" Wally whispered, for once in his life too stunned to speak. Did Dick know about this? When did they take those pictures? He briefly read who wrote the article: The Cat. _Great_, Wally thought to himself, _a codename. _

"Wally, why didn't you tell us?" Barry used a softer voice. "We accept you no matter what. We're not… I'm not your father."

Wally flinched but nodded hesitantly. "I know. I just… I didn't know how to start. I was going to tell you once I figured everything out."

Iris nodded and glanced down at the paper again before grinning. "I want him over."

Barry and Wally turned to her, eyebrows raised. "You… what?"

"I want him over," Iris decided. "I want to meet this boy. I expect him over tonight."

"Uh…" Wally blinked. "Okay? But I don't think Bruce will let him see me again. I did really piss him off the other day."

"Why?" Barry frowned. "What happened?"

Wally's mouth went dry. His mind flashed back to the images of the boy's hands all over Dick's body. If he wasn't so drunk, he would have pushed or fought away the boy. "I… I need to get ready for school," Wally mumbled. "I'll tell you afterwards."

Iris and Barry could only stare after him in worry.

* * *

"I can't believe Bruce is keeping a homosexual in his house hold!" a woman whispered lowly to her friends. In their arms were the articles. Selina smirked. Somehow they managed to show up in the regular newspaper as well. She wondered just how well Bruce and Dick have been taking them. Or the red haired boy.

Just as she expected, it was a hit. People were talking left and right about Dick which is exactly what she wanted. Did she feel bad for the kid? No. He was a spoiled, rich brat. She remembered growing up in poverty and resenting all the children who treated her like trash. "Oh, there he is!" a voice hissed.

"He's so handsome," the other grinned. Selina frowned and turned around only to directly hit the body of Bruce Wayne. Due to the coffee in one hand, it spilled all over her dress. She gasped, the hot liquid burning her for only a couple seconds before cooling off.

"Oh I'm sorry," Bruce sighed. "It's been a… busy morning."

"It is a Monday," Selina mumbled. "It's fine. I didn't like this dress very much anyway."

She stared up at him and decided that, yes, he was handsome. Did it matter? No. Bruce chuckled only slightly. "I feel bad. Here I'll buy you a new one."'

"Does that mean I have to buy you a new coffee?" she raised an eyebrow with a teasing smirk. She only faintly heard the envious whispers of the other women.

Bruce grinned at the joke. "No. It's my fault. I should have been watching where I was going."

"So the blame is all on you?" Selina mockingly shrugged. "I can live with that."

So this was Bruce Wayne. He did seem more playful than he was on TV. But that may be an image he kept up. What about now? Selina noticed his tense shoulders and slightly posed smile. Was this the real Bruce Wayne? Or was it the playboy image he kept up so well? Somehow Selina felt intrigued. Maybe she should stick around this man and figure out who exactly Bruce Wayne is.

Bruce lightly chuckled once again. "Come with me. I'll help you get cleaned off."

"Don't you have work? You were rushing just a minute ago," Selina asked.

Bruce shrugged. "They can handle me being a little late."

"Well then," Selina hooked her still wet arm around his. "What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Wally glared at all the staring kids. The ones who didn't hear the news from the party definitely heard the news now. That didn't stop Wally from strolling up to Dick's locker and grinning when he closed it. Dick blinked when he realized Wally was standing there and flushed. "H-hey…"

"Hey," Wally grinned back. The boy seemed nervous, but Wally was as well. The last time they saw each other Dick was drunk and Bruce was angry. He frowned suddenly. "Look about that party-"

"It's fine if you want to break up with me," Dick interrupted. Wally blinked in surprise. Dick began to blush as a result. "I did kind of cheat on you, got drunk, and now you're in the front page of the newspaper. It's fine if you want to break up with me and go back to girls. It really is."

"I don't though," Wally frowned. "Dick, I really like you. Half that stuff was my fault anyway. I was the one who couldn't tell the girls no and that made you want to drink. You didn't really have a choice with the other guy. You were really drunk. And the newspaper thing… well, that's just something I have to get used to. You are the great Dick Grayson, right?"

What happened next was a complete surprise. Dick flung his arms around Wally's neck and pressed his lips against him. Wally stood still for a moment before eagerly kissing back. It lasted for a couple seconds before they pulled away, knowing they were in a school setting. Dick was smiling brightly. "Thanks."

Wally grinned back. "Hey… um… I want you to meet my aunt and uncle tonight."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Tonight?"

"Yeah. They really want to meet you. And I want you to meet them. If Bruce won't let you, just have him come over too. Would… would you want to do that?"

"Sure," Dick grinned. "I'd love to."

"Well isn't this cute," a voice snickered playfully. The boys turned to see Jade standing there with Barbara at her side. Roy was a little farther behind her. "West," Jade cut in sharply. "Roy and I need to borrow you for a second."

"Um… okay?" Wally glanced over at Dick, who nodded. With that, Wally walked off with Jade and Roy while Dick and Barbara stayed behind. Once Dick's locker was out of sight, he turned to them. "Why did you need to see me?"

"You're dating Dick Grayson," Jade shrugged. "And it's everywhere."

"Yeah, so?"

"Just be careful," Roy sighed. "You're going to get a lot of hate from people. Don't get violent."

"I won't," Wally protested. He learned many times from Dick that reacting violently was only a repeat of his father's actions. It was hard to break the cycle of violence. All his life he's only known that because of his father. Speaking of his father, Wally wondered what he thought. Would his father be disappointed? Angry? Wally shivered at the last part. He didn't want to think about that. Not right now.

"Good. Now just stay here," Jade ordered which snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Why?"

"Barbara is confessing to Dick," Roy replied with honesty. "He won't say yes, and Barbara knows it. She just wants to get it over with."

Wally pressed his lips together but nodded. Jade smirked. "Cool. Oh and good luck with everything."

"You too," Wally answered honestly. "I still remember that Saturday detention with you."

Jade frowned. "You too? With the asshole dad, right?"

"Yeah," Wally nodded. "I escaped from him. If you ever need someone to talk to-"

"She's got me," Roy interrupted with a kind smile. Jade raised an eyebrow at his sudden eagerness to turn down someone who offered her help. Was him being possessive or something? "So don't worry."

"Okay then," Wally grinned. "I should get to class."

* * *

Selina strutted around in her new dress, smirking to herself. Bruce decided to actually buy her a new dress, so she decided to try almost every expensive one in the store. In the end, she was settling for this one which was very cheap compared to the rest. It outlined her perfect hour glass curves. "I like it," Bruce nodded.

"You said the same thing about all the other ones," Selina placed her hands on her hips which were now covered by the black fabric.

"But I mean it this time," Bruce smiled. Selina rolled her eyes, knowing he just wanted to escape the horrors of shopping.

"Whatever," she shrugged. "I'll buy this one."

"And now my debt has been repaid," Bruce smiled.

"What about mine?" Selina strut over to him, swaying her hips more than necessary. Taking her purse, she grabbed a pen. Snatching his hand, she scribbled on her number. "Call me, and I'll get you some coffee."

"I might take you up on that," Bruce grinned.

"I look forward to it," Selina smirked back. And strangely enough she actually meant it.

* * *

Alice: I hope you enjoyed this chapter which was a little short.

Emily: Writers block. Gotta hate it.

Alice: Thanks for reading!

Emily: Next chapter we get to see Megan again!


	18. Megan's Monday

Alice: Thanks for showing so much support for this story!

Emily: Here's the next chapter.

Alice: It has Megan and Alfred.

Emily: Enjoy!

Alice: I don't know much about mental hospitals besides from what my friend has told me.

Emily: If you know anything or you are willing to share you experience, please contact me, so I can get a more realistic way of writing them.

* * *

Megan's Monday

Megan Morse and Alfred Pennyworth

* * *

Megan shot up from her bed, gasping with wide eyes and trembling hands. Her skin was slightly paler than when she arrived and the scars were healing nicely. Her short hair was neater due to her parents going to a salon to fix it. It looked like a pixie cut, but Megan still didn't enjoy it. Subconsciously she reached for her nonexistent shoulder length hair only to sigh when realizing it was gone. "You okay?" a voice murmured, half dazed.

Her roommate, Zatanna Zatara, barely opened her eyes yet concern still sketched itself on her face. Megan didn't know much about her other than she lived close by to her school, like most people here. She lost her father and checked herself in because she couldn't handle it. "I'm fine," Megan said curtly. "I just had a nightmare."

"I used to have them," Zatanna seemed more alert now. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Zatanna had long, black hair with beautiful blue eyes. She was around Dick's age and was very nice. Megan instantly found herself trusting her when she arrived. "I guess," Megan snuggled closer to her own pillow. "I was back at my school, and everyone hated me. They said I was ugly because of my hair and made fun of my scars."

Conner's reaction didn't sit well in her stomach. Dick and Wally had joined in with the laughter from the other students but Conner just stared at her in pure disappointment in her nightmare. Deep down, she knew they would never do that to her and would defend her. Insecurities managed to suppress those thoughts.

Zatanna's eyes softened. "Your friends wouldn't do that to you. And I think you're really pretty with that haircut."

It had been one of the first things Zatanna said when Megan was introduced. Zatanna smiled politely and complimented her hair. Megan nearly broke down but kept strong and gave her a strained smile.

"It's three in the morning," Zatanna sounded sleepy again. She yawned. "Try to get some sleep, Megan."

Megan nodded and slowly closed her eyes, hoping to not have another nightmare.

* * *

She had met many people at the hospital that she would call friends. During lunch, she would sit with a nice group of kids around her age which was where she was now. Zatanna had introduced them and they acted very nice. When Megan arrived, stereotypes were what filled her head about what the people there would be like. Now she could see they were very much normal like her.

Sitting across from her was Logan. He was nicknamed Lagoon Boy due to him always talking about water and swimming. He always grinned about how he was the best on the team and nearly made them win the championship. On her right was Zatanna and her left was a boy named Garfield Logan, who was a little younger than Zatanna.

A boy named Jaime sat next to Lagoon Boy. He talked to himself constantly and even answered himself sometimes. It was a weird sight to see, but she eventually got used to it. "So Megan," Logan sent her a flirty grin. "How are you today?"

Megan ended up giggling at how he wriggled his eyebrows, much like Wally. "I'm fine. And you, Lagoon Boy?"

"Never better," he grinned.

"I don't really care if you think it's dangerous to eat," Jaime began arguing with himself once again. He stabbed the piece of food with his fork. "I'm eating it!" As if to prove himself, he shoved the food into his mouth and chewed with a slight pout and glare.

At the slight stares, he blushed and mumbled an apology under his breath. He stabbed his food with his fork and stuck it in his mouth once again. Zatanna smiled at him. "Karen is coming by today again."

Karen Beecher was a very friendly nurse. Megan took an immediate liking to her, so she perked up at the mention. Karen had a soft look in her eye that judged no one and simply did her job as best as she could. Megan respected her. She glanced around at all the kids and slightly wondered how they all came here and what their stories were. She desperately wanted to ask but was scared about offending them.

Today though seemed to be her lucky, or unlucky, day. Lagoon boy had stared at her up and down laughing and having fun with them at lunch. She noticed from the corner of her eye. Finally he mustered up the courage. "Why are you here, Megan?"

She slightly froze at everyone's sudden stares. Zatanna bit her lip. She was the only one who knew her story. "Lagoon boy," Zatanna hissed.

He shrugged. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Sorry if I offended you."

"N-no it's alright," Megan stuttered a bit. She glanced around at the table and how each one had such open, accepting eyes. She gulped and decided that maybe to recover she had to confess some of her secrets much like what she had done in detention. "I cut myself because I was being bullied… they're the ones who cut my hair like this. It used to be longer. I want to get better though which is why I'm here. I want to get better for my friends and for… for Conner."

They all listened as she described her boyfriend and friends. She expressed how happy she was that she got that detention and told them what happened. Of course, she only revealed her secrets and not the others. Even if they had no one to tell, she wanted to respect their secrets. Lagoon boy scoffed at the boyfriend part but listened very carefully and smiled when she smiled. By the end of her story, they all smiled brightly at her and offered her compliments and words of advice.

"I lost my parents," Garfield murmured sadly. "That's why I'm here. I have PTSD or post-traumatic stress disorder. It got really bad, so I'm here."

"I'm sorry," Megan whispered. Her mind flashed to Dick and how he lost his parents as well.

"It was an accident," Garfield tried to shrug it off. "Sometimes I think I could have stopped it, but… I didn't. They're gone now."

"It's not your fault," Megan told him. "Sometimes bad things just happen. My friend Dick also lost his parents. He thought it was his fault too. But he's living a happy life now, and I'm sure you will too!"

Garfield nodded with a small smile. Lagoon boy scoffed. "At least you guys are here for a reason! They sent me in here because I wasn't eating enough or something."

Megan blinked and scanned over his body. Yes, he always seemed very thin and muscular to her but she wouldn't have guessed that he had some sort of eating disorder. "I was on the swim team," Lagoon boy explained. "I was the star on there, and we were going to go to the championships. I started practicing a lot and eating less so I wouldn't gain any weight to slow me down. At the championship, I ended up passing out in the middle of the final race! I woke up in a hospital and my parents sent me here."

"You have to eat though," Zatanna argued. "That's why you passed out. You weren't getting the proper nutrition your body needs to do simple things."

"I know that now," Lagoon boy glared at her. "I just thought I was helping out the team. I still think they overreacted."

"I don't think it's possible to underreact to a boy passing out from lack of food," Jaime butt in.

"Whatever," Lagoon boy mumbled, displeased that they were going to argue with him.

Zatanna smiled sadly. "I lost my dad, and I couldn't handle it. I put myself in here to give me time to cope with everything. He was like my best friend even if he was over protective. I just… I miss him so much, and I wish I could have told him I loved him before he died."

Megan stared back at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"Sucks to lose a parent," Garfield smiled bitterly. "But we'll make it through this."

Zatanna smiled back. Jaime slightly coughed. "I have schizophrenia. I hear voices, and I can't tell if they're real or not. That's why I talk to myself a lot. I'm getting medications but they're not working yet."

"Oh," Megan blinked. She wasn't exactly expecting that, but she guessed that explained why he continuously talked to himself like there was another person talking to him. She smiled softly. "You guys make me feel welcome here. Thank you."

They all grinned back at her. "No problem!"

* * *

"Why not?!" Dick screamed. Alfred slightly flinched but kept his stance as Bruce narrowed his eyes in anger. "Bruce, I can go to Wally's if I want to. What happened at that party was my fault. I knew I was drinking alcohol. He saved me!"

"I don't want you near that boy," Bruce hissed.

"Why not?" Dick narrowed his eyes. "Because it was on the paper this morning? Do you not like the fact that people now know you have a gay kid? Is this about your reputation?"

"I don't give a damn about that," Bruce's eyes flared. "Dick, I care about you. The only things that happen around this boy are bad."

"Like how," Dick glared.

"He attacked you that Monday you got detention, he broke your heart to save himself, he practically cheated on you, and he took you to a party where he flirted with girls to the point where you wanted to drink." Bruce growled. Dick flinched, knowing Bruce knew all that either due to him hacking into the schools security or Dick blurting it all out when he was drunk beyond belief.

Alfred stared between the two, realizing this was their first real fight. Part of him wanted to offer his opinion, but he knew that he would just start a whole new fight with him involved. In his personal opinion, he agreed with both Bruce and Dick. Bruce made the point of how often Wally hurt him and how he wasn't worth it, but he couldn't tell Dick who he couldn't see and not see.

"I'm out," Dick narrowed his eyes. He walked up the long staircase to his room. Bruce sighed and sat on the couch, glaring at his hands in his lap.

"I'm doing the right thing," Bruce grumbled, more so to convince himself. Alfred sighed and sat down with him.

"Master Bruce," Alfred began, "Dick is getting older. You can't keep him from seeing certain people. Though I have to agree with you on this Wally boy, it doesn't mean you can dictate everything."

"I just worry," Bruce murmured. "Should we check on him?"

"I suppose we should," Alfred nodded. Both men stood up and walked upstairs to Dick's room. Alfred, out of habit, knocked to receive no answer. Both glanced at each other before opening the door. Dick's window was wide open and the boy was nowhere to be found.

"Dammit!" Bruce screamed. "He snuck out!"

Alfred's eyebrows shot up. "Shall I call the West family, sir?"

"No," Bruce growled. "I'll go."

Alfred nodded and watched as Bruce stormed out to his car. He could only think on how much Dick liked the boy if he left the house out to see him. "I hope you know what you're doing, Master Richard," Alfred murmured to himself.

* * *

Alice: It was a little short, but I wanted to update.

Emily: I hope you all liked it.

Alice: Thanks for reading and for all the support!


	19. Monday Dinner

Alice: New chapter.

Emily: This one will be much longer.

Alice: Thanks once again for all the support and love for this story. It means a lot to me.

Emily: Love you guys!

Alice: Enjoy!

* * *

Monday Dinner

Iris Allen and Artemis Crock

* * *

Iris smiled softly as she began cooking for her "son" and his new boyfriend, who had yet to arrive. Wally was in the dining room, begging his uncle to do not anything embarrassing or something that would freak out the boy. His uncle had laughed and promised he would try not to while ruffling Wally's hair. Iris finally finished the meal and prepared everything at the table while Wally tried to make everything perfect. "I messed up the first two times," Wally explained. "I don't want to mess it up again."

Neither asked what he meant by that but they could tell Wally had high regrets for it. "He helps me break the cycle of abuse too," Wally grinned, gushing on about the teenager. "Whenever I get angry or want to hit something, he helps me get through it. I won't become like my dad because of him!"

Once everything was prepared, they sat at the table for a few minutes discussing everything when the doorbell rang. Wally leaped in the air and dashed to the door, opening it to see a grinning, and slightly panting, Dick. "I was worried you might have given me the wrong address," Dick smirked slightly. Wally laughed and invited him in.

"Hey Richard," Barry took out his hand. "I'm Barry Allen!"

"Hi Mr. Allen," Dick smiled very formally, shaking it. Iris giggled and introduced herself as well, insisting he call them by their first names. Dick blushed but agreed and all of them sat. Dick stared wide eyed at all the food as the family put their hands together and closed their eyes.

Iris noticed he seemed to be confused at the action. "Do you not pray before dinner?" Iris asked curiously.

"No," Dick shook his head. He had a calculating expression in his head.

"Well we just say thanks," Iris explained. "Even if you're not religious or if you don't believe in God, it's just to say thank you to everything you have. We don't have to if you feel uncomfortable."

"It's fine," Dick smiled. "I just… I haven't prayed at dinner since my parents."

Wally slightly flinched but still kept a grin on his face. Iris turned to Barry, who shrugged very subtly. They didn't know much about him and never bothered looking him up. The only time they actually paid close attention to him was due to their son being on the front page with him. "Well we can begin," Iris smiled. "Close your eyes and put your hands together like this."

* * *

Her mother rejected the idea almost the moment it was announced. "Mom," Artemis groaned. "She's your daughter! We should try to get along and become a family again. Is that too much to ask?"

Paula stared down at her daughter. Artemis glared back but wouldn't stand down. Jade would be coming to dinner whether her mother liked it or not. She never put up much of a fight with her mother due to the crippled state she was in. But now she knew she had to insist. She backed down when Paula refused to take custody of Jade and now look what happened as a result. Jade had run away from their abusive father and was living with Roy. It wasn't that she didn't like Roy, but she was suspicious about his motives.

Her sister was pretty. She had acknowledged that since they were kids. By her moving in with a teenage boy like Roy, she was worried just how close they were getting especially if they weren't dating. Paula sighed and nodded her head, wheeling herself out of the room. Artemis stared after her slightly. "You may not believe it," Artemis mumbled very quietly, "but she was there for me the whole time, even when you were gone."

_ "Jade," Artemis whimpered, clutching her jeans with her fists. Tears flooded her eyes as she stared up at her older sister, whose lips were pressed together in such a tight line. They both stared at their father, who drowned himself in the alcohol. He was screaming and throwing bottles around. Their mother had been arrested a couple months ago and was also very injured because of the crime she committed. Both sisters didn't know the details but they didn't care._

_ "Come on," Jade whispered, tugging her hand into their shared room. Artemis climbed into her bed, snuggling close to her older sister. Jade hopped off the bed, ignoring Artemis's protesting cries. Jade reached under the bed, grabbing a shoe box. Artemis stared at her, wondering what she was up to. "I'm going to get us out of here."_

_ "What?" Artemis whispered._

_ "One day," Jade grinned. "We're going to leave and live on our own. Dad won't be with us. We'll disappear."_

_ "L-like…" Artemis mumbled. Jade opened up the shoe box, revealing a stuffed plushie of the Cheshire cat from the Disney's "Alice and Wonderland"._

_ "Like the Cheshire cat," Jade handed her the stuffed animal, which Artemis clutched to her chest. At that moment, Artemis began to admire and adore her older sister. Though it was never expressed outwardly, she wanted to grow up to be just like her much prettier, much braver sister. She kept the plushie long after Jade ran away and stroked it's still soft fur. _

_ "You'll come back for me," Artemis used to mumble. "You promised you would."_

_ And she eventually did come back. It was just too late. _

* * *

Iris burst out laughing at the teenagers. Dick was currently explaining the use of the "dis" in all the words and how if it was gone, the word would mean something else. He used words like "traught" and many other strange terms. Wally had argued that by removing certain letters doesn't mean the word will mean the opposite or that it was even a word. Even Barry joined in and took Dick's side.

"You guys are crazy!" Wally exclaimed. "Maybe you two should just invent your own language or something and stop messing with English!"

"Maybe we will," Dick smirked.

"Do you mess with Romani like that too?" Wally snorted.

"Romani?" Iris asked curiously.

"My first language," Dick explained. "I was three or four when I learned English."

Iris was about to comment how that was actually very interesting or compliment his intelligence but the front door was swung open and there stood a red faced Bruce Wayne. Wally's mouth plopped open as Dick glared at him. Iris took one look at the man and felt instant fear. His glare terrified her to the core along with his angry stance and powerful demeanor. "Bruce," Dick glared back, not showing an ounce of fear on his face.

"Dick," Bruce's voice was very cold. Bruce's eyes, Iris noticed, were scoping the whole setting and became slightly wider. His eyes lingered on the food and on the family sitting around. Slowly but surely his anger was replaced by a different emotion that Iris couldn't exactly figure out. Dick seemed to have no trouble as his blue eyes softened.

"You should join us," Dick offered a smile. "Would you mind, Iris?"

Iris opened her mouth before closing it. Barry just looked totally terrified. "Sure," Iris said slowly. "Mr. Wayne, have a seat. I'll get you some plates and food."

Bruce frowned but nodded uncomfortably, going over and sitting next to Dick. Iris stood up and walked into the kitchen, her husband following close behind. She began collecting food. "Bruce Wayne is in our dining room," Barry said slowly. "The rich guy we always see on the news… he's in our house, and our son's dating his ward. Does this not sound creepy to you?"

"What are you going to do about it?" Iris mumbled.

"Kick him out!" Barry exclaimed though in a whisper. "We can't have someone like Bruce Wayne in our dining room!"

"Wally likes Dick," Iris told him with stern eyes. "That means we have to accept his family."

"I…" Barry sighed. "He just scares me. I'm surprised Wally didn't just wet himself on the spot when he came in. I think I did a little."

Iris giggled. "What about Dick? He didn't even look fazed. He must be brave."

"Or maybe he's dealt with his anger before," Barry shrugged. "What exactly calmed him down anyway? It looked like he was about to murder us and now he's sitting at our dinner table."

"I don't know," Iris finished piling the food onto Bruce's plate. "Maybe we should ask?"

"Maybe," Barry mumbled. "As long as he doesn't get angry again."

Iris smiled as they walked back out to see Bruce staring intensely at a gulping Wally. Iris slightly remembered the one time Wally told them to not get onto the bad side of Bruce Wayne. She hoped he wouldn't stay on the bad side if he were to continue to date Dick.

* * *

Artemis opened the door slowly when she heard a knock. Jade stood there, wearing a green dress and makeup. Her hair was combed and in a nice bun. She looked like she attempted to be fancy and pretty. Artemis stared down at herself, taking in the ripped jeans and too big shirt. "Come in," Artemis stepped aside. Jade nodded and walked in, taking in the place. It was a little run down but homey.

"Dinner's ready," Paula narrowed her eyes at her eldest daughter. Jade nodded and all of them walked into the kitchen were the round table was seated. Jade sat down next to Artemis and began to pick out her food. It was quiet for a few moments.

"Um… how is everything?" Jade mumbled. Artemis glanced over and saw her sister's nervous expression. It made her wonder what happened the last time the two saw each other. Then again, Artemis wasn't the best to Jade for a while. When Jade returned to school, they would glance at each other but not talk. In fact, they never really talked until Jade announced she had detention with her ex-crush Wally West. She had been so mad and full of jealousy that she never considered it might have been a cry for attention.

Turns out it wouldn't matter anyway because the boy standing next to her already stole his heart.

"Everything is great," Paula forced a smile. "Artemis is doing very well in school, and she is becoming a bright young woman. I know I can count on her with everything. She would _never _abandon her friends or family in a tough situation. She's just that strong."

_Ouch_, Artemis saw Jade visibly flinch. "I see," Jade nodded.

"Um," Artemis interrupted quickly, "how is school for you, Jade?"

"Good," she turned to face her. Artemis ignored her mother's glare. "I actually have some new friends which is good. You already knew that though."

"Yeah," Artemis grinned. "Roy, Wally, Dick, Barbara… you made a lot these past couple of days. Barbara still calls you her older sister!"

"Well let's hope she doesn't rely on Jade too much like you did," Paula sneered. "Otherwise she'll end up disappointed."

"Mom!" Artemis exclaimed. She turned to Jade again and tried to restart the conversation. "I'm still surprised you live with Roy. And you guys aren't dating?"

"No," Jade shook her head, keeping the answers short and sweet. Artemis guessed it was due to her mother's rude comments. "He's just letting me stay there."

"That's good," Artemis nodded. Her distrust for the Harper boy fueled in her chest but she ignored it. It was probably a jealousy issue. Roy did, after all, get to spend more time with her family than she could ever dream of. Besides if she learned Roy hurt her, she could easily fight him. Jade had taught her self-defense and fighting skills at a young age.

_"Who did this?" Jade frowned, staring down at the bruise forming on the young girl's cheek. "Tell me so I can kick their ass!"_

_ They were young, and a boy had been teasing Artemis for having a mother in jail. In result, the young girl tackled him, not realizing he was much stronger than she was. He managed to pin her down and punch her a couple times. "It was nothing," Artemis murmured, not wanting to seem weak. _

_ Jade's eyes softened. "I'm going to teach you how to fight."_

_ "What?" Artemis blinked._

_ "I can't always be there to protect you," Jade crossed her arms. "I have to know for sure you can defend yourself when I'm not there. So we're going to teach you how to fight!"_

_ Part of Artemis wanted to ask where Jade learned how to fight but decided not to question her sister. Instead she nodded eagerly and thus began their "training". _

* * *

Iris found herself getting along with Bruce Wayne while Barry mostly talked with Dick and Wally. He was a smart man, she concluded, and he loved Dick. Just by the way he glanced over in concern for him gave it away. "What made you change your mind?" Iris asked curiously. "You came in looking ready to kill. Then you wanted to stay. What happened?"

Bruce blinked, not expecting such a blunt question. He glanced over at the laughing boys. "I can never really give Dick the full family experience," he confessed. "I can try, but we live in a mansion. It's too big to be that homey. He has me and Alfred but not a mom or a real family setting. Sometimes he'll eat dinner alone or with Alfred. I try my best to make it to dinner and to be there for him, but I can't always do that. When I saw him sitting here with a full family, eating a full meal, and laughing… I can't take that from him."

Iris nodded in slight understanding. "Did you know Wally was abused severely by his father?"

Bruce blinked, clearly not expecting that. "No. I didn't."

"His parents had gotten a divorce," Iris explained. "They were already neglecting him and fighting. When the divorce hit, his father was just so angry and began to beat him. It was horrible, and we eventually managed to free Wally of his father and gain custody."

"That's good." Bruce didn't know what else to say.

"You're a smart man," Iris commented. "You should know that the statistics state an abused child will most likely abuse their own loved ones or react violently in most situations. Dick has been helping Wally cope with that from what we hear. I could tell you don't like Wally when you came in. I still think you don't like him. But… I'm asking as a concerned mother if you can please allow them to still see each other. Wally has been so happy lately because of that boy. I don't want him being taken away."

"That's why you let me eat here," Bruce chuckled softly. Iris nodded. "I want the same thing for Dick. Wally makes him happy and has even helped him with making new friends. It's just… bad things has happened since Dick has met him. I'm just acting as a concerned father."

Iris immediately understood. "Wally was badly beaten one day after he met Dick. It turns out Wally did something that hurt Dick's feelings. A boy named Conner Kent beat him up because he was so protective of Dick."

"Conner Kent?" Bruce looked amused. "I didn't know the boys were still friends. Clark will be happy to hear that."

Iris ignored that comment. Wally had told her the story after confessing his feelings for Dick. She continued. "Bad things have also happened to Wally since meeting Dick. He's been happier but when he messes up, he gets sad and was even beaten. Bad things have happened since Dick entered his life. That's life, Mr. Wayne. Our happiness can bring us our deepest despairs."

"I know," Bruce said. "I'll give Wally a clean slate."

"So a second chance?" Iris grinned. Bruce nodded back, smiling slightly.

"I'm telling you!" Dick exclaimed rather loudly, drawing the attention of Iris and Bruce. "I should just write a new dictionary! That way words like whelmed, traught, and turbed will be in there and properly respected!"

Wally snorted. "Those aren't words!"

"They could be," Barry teased. Wally threw up his hands in mock frustration as everyone chuckled softly. Iris smiled at the situation. Maybe things would work out.

* * *

Jade was almost done her meal. Artemis attempted to keep the conversation civil with her mother, but it was slowly becoming futile. Her mother even dared to mention the hospital record from when Artemis was sent there Paula came back. Finally Paula outright stated Jade left her sister and deserved all the harsh words. Jade slammed her fists onto the table and her angry eyes glared at Paula. Artemis then knew there would be no civil conversation.

"Fine," Jade glared at her. "I left her behind with Dad. But where exactly were you, Mom? If I remember correctly, you were just as bad as him before you went to jail! You smoked and drank and yelled at us. You kept calling us worthless and broke the law again and again! You abandoned me first, Mom. You went to jail when Dad started beating us. I may have left Artemis behind but maybe that's just a trait I got from my mother!"

"Get. Out." Paula snarled. "Get out of my house!"

"Gladly!" Jade screamed back. She stood up and grabbed her jacket, storming out through the front door. Artemis whirled around to her mother, who had tears slowly pouring from her eyes. No, Artemis felt fury within her, her mother didn't deserve to cry right now. Without even thinking, Artemis walked out, running to Jade.

"Jade!" Artemis screamed. Jade stopped in her tracks and turned. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know Mom would…"

"It's fine," Jade sighed. "I should have known better."

"I just want our family to be family again," Artemis confessed. "Maybe not with Dad but at least with you, me, and Mom. She shouldn't have said those things to you."

"They were true," Jade pointed out.

"No. They weren't," Artemis shook her head. "You left for a year, and you promised you would come back. You did. Mom just got back first."

"I couldn't take you out on the streets," Jade stared at the pavement below her. "I wouldn't have been able to provide for you or anything. At least with Dad you had a roof over your head and food. I wanted to try and get some money first. I wanted to be successful then go and get you. It didn't work, so I came back and it was too late. Mom was here and you both hated me-"

"I don't hate you," Artemis protested.

"Mom does," Jade corrected hesitantly. "I just wanted things to be different for us."

"Jade," Artemis took her hands. "We'll be a family again. I know it. It'll take time, but I think we can do it."

"I hope so," Jade smiled softly. Her eyes were filled with such love and adoration that it startled Artemis but offered her comfort in the same way.

For the first time in over a year, the two sisters embraced happily.

* * *

Alice: Next chapter will be from the perspective of Jaime and Kaldur.

Emily: Thanks for reading! I tried to make this one a little longer than the previous chapter.

Alice: Tell us what you think!


	20. Wednesday Relief

Alice: Sorry it's been a while! I was away for a week without Internet and when I got back, I had a lot of work to make up for.

Emily: This will be a short chapter. The next chapter will introduce a new pairing: Bluepulse!

Alice: Thanks to everyone who supports this story!

* * *

Wednesday Relief

Kaldur'ahm and Jaime Reyes

* * *

Jaime never hated it at the hospital. No one looked at him strangely or whispered things about him. Even when Scarab, the voice inside his head, consistently argued with him, making him accidentally say his thoughts out loud, people shrugged it off. It wasn't the "craziest they've seen" according to Zatanna. Jaime then realized he was at home. Scarab, on the other hand, didn't. That's why today's the day he'll escape. Though he would miss this place. Memories flooded his mind.

* * *

_"Why do you call the voice Scarab?"__his therapist asked curiously yet staring at him with slight caution. Jaime never spoke much of the voices and mostly on his day-to-day activities. Scarab began insulting her, telling him to snap at her for asking such a question. He ignored him._

_ "I don't know," Jaime shrugged. "That's just what I've always called him. He's the only one there too. Same voice, same tone, same everything each time. He's like an inner demon or something."_

_ She nodded in response, jotting it down on her notepad. Jaime remembered how Scarab yelled at him for answering such a question and asking if he was really an inner demon. Jaime read somewhere that the voices people normally hear in their heads tell them to do bad things. Scarab, on the other hand, didn't. Well he did, but those "bad" things that would save Jaime from being hurt whether physically or emotionally. _

_ He just stayed quiet and answered the questions she continued to ask. He attempted to answer them honestly, but some became a bit too personal, so he lied. Scarab praised him for lying which didn't make him feel any better. Still the therapist didn't detect any hint of dishonesty from him. _

* * *

Kaldur walked down the halls of the school with a small frown. Tula would be soon married to his brother. No matter how hard he tried to be happy for them and to forget about his feelings towards her, he couldn't. Richard had noticed what was wrong and even asked him. Kaldur lied, saying he was fine.

Instead he just sighed again. How could he get over his feelings for Tula? How would he be able to be completely happy for them? When he reached his locker, he noticed a blonde girl there. On closer inspection, he saw it was Artemis. He ate lunch with her, Richard, Roy, Barbara, and Jade. They never really talked except for that one time in the park.

"Artemis?" Kaldur looked at her. She saw him and smiled slightly though anyone could tell she was nervous. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Artemis assured him. "I never thanked you for helping me out that one time. So thanks."

"You're welcome." Kaldur blinked, wondering where that had come from. Perhaps something else has happened and she wanted to talk to him and the thank you was the excuse to approach him? He wasn't sure. So he asked. "Is something bothering you?"

Artemis blinked in surprise. "Wow. You can tell just by looking at me? Barbara and Dick haven't noticed. Well Dick's too distracted."

Both glanced over to see Dick and Wally a few lockers down, laughing at something they didn't hear. Their fingers were intertwined, and they stared at each other with such love in their eyes it surprised him. Many girls still glared at Dick in envy, never seeing Wally look so in love before. But otherwise everyone has adjusted to the couple. It helped that Wally was really popular beforehand. "I see." Kaldur nodded in response.

"I honestly did just want to thank you though," Artemis defended herself. "Yes there's something wrong, but I'm not going to always go to you every time I have a problem."

"It is fine if you want to," Kaldur gave her a small smile. She shook her head almost immediately.

"I don't. It's just between me and my sister," she replied. "But I do want to thank you. No one's really listened to me like that since… well thanks."

Artemis turned, probably about to walk away when Kaldur reached out and touched her shoulder very lightly. "I wish to thank you as well."

Artemis turned, raising an eyebrow. "You do?"

Kaldur nodded. "At the time, I was also suffering from unrequited love. Listening to you and how you reacted to the situation helped me very much."

"Really? You're in love?" Artemis teased. "Who?"

Kaldur frowned, debating whether or not to tell her. Artemis did confess her on Wally West. He finally decided to answer. "My childhood friend Tula. Currently she is engaged to my older brother."

Artemis' eyes went wide. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"My crush on Wally West wasn't anywhere near love," Artemis answered. "I was one of those admire from afar girls. I didn't really know him. I just liked the idea of him I guess. If she's a friend from when you were a kid, your feelings for her must be a lot more serious."

"Is that why it was so… easy for you to rid your feelings of Wally?" Kaldur reluctantly asked. He didn't want to offend her in any way.

"Yep," she grinned. "You just have to be patient with the whole getting over someone thing. The longer you've known and loved someone, the harder it is. Just wait."

Kaldur nodded and stole a glance at Wally and Dick. Artemis followed his gaze and smiled softly. "They're cute, aren't they?"

Kaldur silently agreed. "Thank you for listening to me."

"Hey what are friends for?" Artemis sheepishly grinned. "If you ever want to talk, just call me and we'll meet at the park or something."

Kaldur nodded with a small grin. Talking to Artemis had helped him relieve some of his stress. Maybe he would take her offer to meet sometime.

* * *

"Jaime?" Megan blinked. Jaime was sitting at lunch by himself. He purposely avoided the group he normally sat at. He didn't want to say any goodbyes or accidentally give away he was leaving. Or maybe he was just too sad to face them. He briefly overheard Zatanna explaining it was just one of his moods, and he'll get over it.

Megan seemed to have other plans. She plopped herself down on the other side, staring at him with worry. Jaime gave her a false smile. "You'll be out of here soon Megan."

"Thank you?" Confusion spread through her eyes. "Are you okay?"

Jaime nodded his head with a fake smile. It didn't seem to reassure Megan at all. "Scarab's just being a little annoying." At her confused stare, he added, "Scarab is the voice in my head. Or what I named it."

Her lips parted with a slight "oh". "So you're not sitting with us because of that?"

"Yeah," Jaime lied. He paused for a moment. "Megan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't forget about me," Jaime slightly blushed. "Or this place. When you leave, don't forget about the people you've helped or the people's hearts you've touched. Sometimes that's what keeps people going. Knowing they did good things for other people and can still do that."

Megan smiled softly, taking his words to heart. "I promise I won't."

Jaime smiled. "That's all I ask."

They ate the rest of lunch in a comfortable silence.

* * *

_The other kids sneered as he glared at the board in annoyance. Earlier that day, he exploded at Scarab out loud. Kids now stared at him, either with stupid grins or with fear. He didn't know which one he preferred. Scarab told him the fear was legitimate. Jaime laughed at that. At some point, his friends confronted him about the scene from earlier._

_ "It's nothing," Jaime reassured. "I just hear this voice in my head, and I get mad at it sometimes. I didn't mean to explode."_

_ They reported him to the "Safety First" program in their school. "Safety First" was a place where the school took care of any student with an alcohol, drug, or abusive household problem. They also helped suicidal, depressed, and bipolar students. Apparently Jaime fit in one of those categories. _

_ He explained his situation to many different people. The hardest to explain it to was his mother. They all told her to do the same thing with him: send him here. And a year later, she did. _

* * *

_Do we really have to visit each and every single one?_ Scarab grumbled. Jaime would have laughed at the tone, but the throbbing in his heart prevented any humor from rising up. Instead he began to walk towards the room he shared with Garfield. Slowly opening it, he saw Garfield already happily seated.

"Jaime," he grinned. The kid was always somehow so happy.

"Hey Gar," Jaime used his nickname. He sat on the bed across from Garfield, staring at him slightly. "I want to thank you."

"For what?" Garfield blinked.

"Helping me out," Jaime shrugged. "When you first saw me talking to myself, you just… ignored it. You treated me like everyone else."

"But you are like everyone else?" Garfield tilted his head to the side, a kid grin spreading. "You're really cool."

Jaime smiled softly. "I am sorry about your parents." That wiped the grin off of Garfield's face. His expression grew grimmer.

"Yeah…" he whispered.

"They loved you," Jaime whispered. "They still love you. They wouldn't want you to blame yourself for their death. They would want you to be happy and energetic."

"I know but-" Garfield began.

"They love you, and they want you to be happy," Jaime interrupted, knowing he didn't have much time left. "Repeat that to yourself every night. Okay?"

"Okay?" Garfield slowly nodded. Jaime gave him a soft smile.

"Okay," he whispered.

* * *

_He was at home with a couple friends. They all laughed at some joke. Jaime had attempted to stop talking to Scarab and responding to him in front of people. It was hard, especially when Scarab threw a comment that made Jaime roll his eyes or grimace. People would ask about that, and he would say it was nothing._

_ "Okay Jaime," Molly giggled. "I have a question for you!"_

_ Everyone in the room turned to him. He shrugged, his heart pounding. Would she ask about Scarab? When he started hearing the voices? _

_ Instead he got something else. "Are you gay?"_

_ Jaime blinked, clearly not expecting that. The rest of the group gaped at her, as though she asked a question she wasn't allowed to. "Dude," Jacob hissed. "We agreed not to ask him!"_

_ "Sorry," Molly shrugged. "I'm just curious. Are you?"_

_ At the stares, Jaime assumed everyone wanted to know. Was it a theory that went around in the group of friends but they just never asked? Jaime then shrugged. "I never thought about it. I've never been big on the whole relationship thing."_

_ "Oooh," Molly nodded. The rest of the group also seemed satisfied with that answer. "Do you not think about it 'cause of the voice or something?"_

_ Jaime froze. "Scarab has nothing to do with it."_

_ "Scarab?" Jacob blinked. "You named it?"_

_ "More like it named itself," Jaime grumbled, blushing from humiliation. Scarab once again began screaming in his head. He glanced at everyone. Their expressions were filled with fear and concern. He ignored it. "Anyway, how about we go get some food?" Jaime changed the subject._

_ That satisfied everyone and they walked off. _

* * *

"I really like her," Logan confessed. Lagoon boy blushed, waiting for Jaime to judge him. He already knew Logan was talking about Megan. It was obvious with the way he stared at her and flirted with her. But they all knew about her boyfriend, Conner, who she was clearly in love with.

"Okay," Jaime shrugged. "Everyone has crushes."

"Yeah but not one this bad," Logan grumbled. "I mean, I just can't stop thinking about her. She's so beautiful and strong and confident. I really was wondering why she was sent here. She just seemed to perfect. And that boyfriend doesn't understand her like I do. I've been through the whole self-harm thing. Well I didn't mean to but still."

Jaime paused, trying to think of something to say. "Talk to her about it," he finally decided. "Maybe she'll realize she likes you too. More than your boyfriend."

"Maybe," Logan sighed. "I'll… I don't know. I'll kiss her or something. I just have to… prepare it or something."

"Okay," Jaime offered him a smile. "Good luck."

"Thanks!" Logan grinned.

* * *

_Once they went out for food, a group of kids in their grade sat in a table opposite to them. They all sneered and one of them made a rude comment about Molly. Molly rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Jaime also kept silent. They ate in silence as the other group continued to taunt them. When they finally reached Jaime, they verbally attacked him using the voices as their knives. Jaime clenched his fists and did nothing._

_ They seemed to see the annoyance on him and continued to make fun of him. His friends all told him to ignore it, that they were idiots. And Jaime was trying. Scarab was furious as well. Finally Jaime blanked out. When he came to, his fists were red and the group of boys were all beaten, staring at him with fear._

_ "Oh God," Molly was crying. Jaime gasped, throwing himself away from the pile of beaten kids. Scarab appeared in his head, saying the boys deserved it. _

_ The police were called, and Jaime explained everything. How they were making fun of him, how Scarab was getting angry, and how everything went black. That's when his mother finally decided to send him to a hospital. She kissed his head lightly and begged him to get better._

_ He promised he'd try. That was the last time he saw her._

* * *

He didn't want to talk to Zatanna. The girl read him so easily it scared him. She would take one look at him and know something was up. She would take his words and translate them into a goodbye. She wouldn't let him leave. So without a thought, he closed his eyes. "Scarab?" he whispered. "Your turn."

_About time_, was his only response before everything went black.

* * *

Alice: THERE IS A MEDICAL REASON FOR THE WHOLE SCARAB TAKING OVER THING!

Emily: It's nothing supernatural. Just wanted to clarify that.

Alice: Bluepulse is in the next chapter.

Emily: Thanks for reading!


	21. Thursday's Escape

Alice: Thank you for all the support and love for this story.

Emily: I love you guys!

Alice: Without further ado, here's the story.

* * *

Thursday's Escape

Dick Grayson and Bart Allen

* * *

Bart Allen. Bart Allen. Bart Allen. If he said it enough, maybe it would be real one day. His real last name was West, but he would never call himself Bart West again. Not after today. His mother also had the name West, but she simply stole that from the "bastard of a husband who left her". Bart never personally met his father. According to his mother during her drunken fits, his father left her before she knew about the pregnancy with Bart. But never in his right mind would he ever think he had an older brother.

He came home from school to find his mother drunk once again. This time she was screaming like a madwoman. "Fag!" she cried out. "I have a fag of a son!"

Bart froze with absolute fear. How did she know about him? He shut his eyes tightly. His mother never physically hit him, but at the state she was in, he was sure now would be the first. But she never did. He sneakily opened one eye to see her on the ground and crying. Bart slowly approached her to see her hands clutching a newspaper. He skidded through it briefly. It was an article about the famous businessman Bruce Wayne and his ward.

Apparently Dick Grayson was gay and dating a kid named Wally. "Fag," his mother sobbed. "My son's a goddamn queer."

And thus the research began. He looked at many sights with Dick Grayson and found many pictures. One was actually him much younger at a circus, performing with his birth parents. So Dick couldn't be her other son. The other boy had nothing on him though other than the article. Some websites with biographies of Wally only had him as the "boyfriend of Dick Grayson, ward of…" and then described Dick in better detail.

That's when he finally saw a picture of him in color on his school's website. His red hair and freckled face just screamed West genes. Tears flooded his eyes. He had an older brother? When he decided to ask his mother, she simply stated that he now lived with his aunt and uncle who both had the last name of Allen.

His journey began there.

* * *

"A date?" Dick sounded surprised. Wally nodded with a blush. He was nervous. Dick could tell by his fidgeting hands and the way his green eyes met anything but him. Dick supposed he should have expected it. The last date they had ended up a disaster. Dick was nearly raped, drank to the point where he barely remembered what happened, and Bruce decided to scream murder at Wally. According to his boyfriend, his butler didn't help either. And that was his second chance at dating Dick.

Oh well. Third time's the charm.

Dick grinned trying to show his boyfriend he shouldn't be nervous. "Sure." At Wally's hesitant nod, he guessed that was as good as he was going to get. He changed the subject instantly. "Ready to go to class?"

Wally groaned. "No…"

Dick smirked and grabbed his hand, dragging the whining Wally off to class. Some of the girls still stared at him in envy and some of the boys still whispered whore at him. But he didn't mind. He had Wally by his side now and nothing was going to change that.

At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

Bart sat in the train with his feet bouncing up and down endlessly. He already managed to catch a train ride to his uncle's town. Now all he needed was to not get caught. His mother was in another drunken state, so he took that opportunity to grab the money and rush out. He needed to leave his house. His mother, in Bart's thirteen years of knowing her, hated him. She considered him the "brat that ruined her marriage". Threats were constant in his household. Luckily they were only threats. She still screamed harsh words at him which were just like punches.

So he never had the pleasant life most kids would have.

In fact, most kids hated him for being too hyper and energetic. That's why he joined the track team. He was one of the fastest kids which made the track kids hate him. No matter what he did, everyone managed to find some fault with him.

Now was his chance to meet a family. An actual family by the name of Allen. So he carefully changed his name to Bart Allen, though not legally. That's just how he introduced himself and what he called himself in his head. Maybe when he met the family, he could talk to his brother. After all, Wally wasn't living with his… their dad either. And Bart was already questioning his sexuality. Maybe Wally could explain how he figured out he was gay and in love with Dick Grayson?

Or this would all be a complete and utter disaster, he would be sent home, and his mother would be furious.

Oh well. He had to try.

"Um… can I sit here?" a voice rang out. Bart turned. He currently sat alone in the train. The seat next to him was wide open. Bart beamed, bobbing his head up and down with approval. The boy had to be around his age as he sat down, shifting in his seat as though having an argument with himself. It was quiet even as the speakers came on and gave them information about seating, where they were going, and other information Bart didn't bother listening to.

He gave him a wide grin. "Sure!"

The boy hesitantly smiled back and sat next to him. It was silence for a few seconds before Bart turned to him and began to talk. Normally strangers would leave it at an "it's okay to sit here" deal but not Bart. He was never able to keep quiet or not talk. The boy stared at him incredulously but never told him to shut up. That was a good start. "So where are you going anyway?" Bart rambled on. "I'm going to Gotham City. It's a little ways from here, but I really want to go! My family's there, you know? Have you heard of them? The Allen's? Or maybe you've heard of-"

"I haven't heard of them," the boy shook his head slowly. "I'm not really a… social person."

Bart nodded, not understanding that it was a hint for him to stop talking. "Oh, I'm not really either. Well… I talk a lot to people but I never really go do stuff with them. Does that count as being social though? The talking part? Because then I would be really social. I just can never stop talking."

"Yeah," he murmured. "I've noticed."

Bart laughed wholeheartedly. "People normally do. Oh! I'm Bart Allen, by the way."

The first time he introduced himself using his new name. He smiled brightly at the thought. The boy just frowned a bit. "Um… Jaime Reyes."

"Cool!" Bart smiled, holding out his hand. Jaime glanced at it suspiciously before reaching out and shaking it. An almost electric shock went through both boys making them quickly separate. Jaime blushed slightly, once again looking like he had an internal conflict going on. Bart ignored the feeling and the look. "Wow, so where are you headed? Anywhere important? Or is this just a trip somewhere? Or are you going back home?"

Jaime reluctantly answered. "I'm going to Gotham City too. I've heard it's a big city."

Bart noticed the way Jaime's eyes diverted to find anything to look at besides him. He shrugged, deciding it was nothing worth over thinking about. This boy clearly didn't want to talk too much about himself. Or, at least, not any personal details. Still, what luck he already made a friend from Gotham City! Bart beamed. This was just one giant adventure!

* * *

His heart pounded as he watched the clock with bouncing legs. He wanted school to end now! As they walked to class, Wally informed him he would like the date to be after school today and a surprise. Now all dick wanted was the bell to just ring! Where was Wally going to take him? Was it going to be fun? Dick's heart pounded in anticipation. And there were still a couple hours until school finished!

He wondered if he should text Bruce and inform him. He paused for a moment. Bruce, though he promised Wally a second chance, still cringed at the boy's name. Dick could hardly blame him. If someone was like that to one of his friends, he would surely kill them. Painfully. But Dick loved Wally, and he knew the whole story. Bruce didn't. At least, Dick didn't think he did.

The chances of Bruce using illegal methods to figure out Wally's past and present didn't seem too outrageous.

"Dick," the teacher called out, eyebrow twitching just a bit. "Would you mind answering the question?"

She noticed he wasn't paying attention. Giving her a cheeky grin, he fluently answered the question on the board. The teacher narrowed her eyes but continued with the lesson. Dick just continued to smirk. That's what happens when she has a genius in her class. The rest of the class just stared at him, wondering how he could possibly know that.

He glanced at his backpack, which held his phone in his pocket. Maybe… maybe he should leave Bruce out on this one. Just this once. He'd have to call Alfred and make up some sort of alibi. Probably say he was hanging out with Artemis or Barbara.

When the teacher sent him another glare, he still just smiled at her. She huffed and went to the board, knowing if she asked him another question, he would just answer it correctly.

* * *

Bart yawned rather loudly. Since they revealed their destination, neither spoke a word which was incredibly hard for Bart. His mind reeled with possibilities on how to start a conversation with this boy. They looked appeared to be the same age, so it shouldn't be that hard. Then again, Bart never had a real friend to talk to. The kids either hated him or didn't like him enough to be a true friend.

That or Bart just couldn't trust them.

But this boy next to him somehow called out to him. He'd only known him for less than a day, and he just wanted to confess his whole story. Maybe it had to do with that shock when they shook hands? Bart wasn't completely sure. "I don't know anyone in Gotham," Jaime was the first to break the silence, which surprised Bart.

"I do…" Bart bit his lip He knew them but they didn't know him. Was that considered a lie? He hated lying to people but sometimes it was a requirement. "Why are you going to Gotham if you don't know anyone there?"

"It's a big city," Jaime repeated what he said earlier. He turned to Bart, looking him directly in the eyes. "I just want to escape. From my home. From everything. A fresh start, you know?"

Jaime's eyes widened in complete horror. "B-but, don't tell anyone that," Jaime stammered, trying to sound a little threatening. It didn't work.

Bart smiled softly. "I want to escape too. That's why I'm going to Gotham. I have family there. They might not know that I exist though."

Jaime nodded, as though understanding completely. "What about your family at your home?"

"What about yours?" Bart snapped back only to freeze. He bit his lip. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Jaime reassured him. Once again, it looked like Jaime was in a deep argument with himself. Like he wanted to do something but his mind was screaming at him not to. Bart wondered when he learned to read people so well. "That was a personal question." His lip curled into a small smile. "It was revenge for the personal questions you asked me earlier."

Bart giggled. "Sorry about that. I just don't know when to shut my mouth."

Jaime chuckled, as though sharing an inside joke with himself. "Believe me, I have the same problem."

* * *

"Okay, what's going on?" Jade spoke up at lunch. Dick grinned. He just couldn't stop. Apparently Jade must have noticed because she was smirking at him. It was as though she knew what happened. "Is it about that date with Wally?"

Artemis and Barbara's mouths dropped open. Almost instantly Artemis began asking for details. Kaldur just gave Dick an encouraging smile. Roy, in the meantime, rolled his eyes. He leaned over and whispered something into Jade's ear that made her bark out a laugh. Dick noticed how Artemis interrupted her ramble to glare at the two before turning to him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah," Barbara smiled though Dick could tell it was fake. His mind flashed back to her confession. Did she still have feelings for him? Dick was unsure.

"I didn't think it was so important to announce to all of you," Dick shrugged. "How did you know?"

"I have gym with West," Jade snickered. "He went up to me and started blabbing on and on about your date. He was excited."

Dick stole a glance at Artemis. If Barbara still had feelings for him, did that mean Artemis still liked…?

Artemis seemed to notice the look and waved her hand. "I do not like him anymore, Dick. Don't worry."

Kaldur and Artemis glanced at each other and offered soft smiles. Dick blinked but decided to ignore that look. It wasn't a glance filled with awkwardness like it used to be. It wasn't full of love either. It was just mutual understanding and encouragement. He wondered when that happened. Not wanting to bring it up, he just smiled.

Things were finally looking up.

* * *

Alice: There's the chapter.

Emily: I will include flashbacks on the date later on.

Alice: How'd you guys like the bluepulse?


	22. Friday

Alice: New chapter! Someone reviewed asking when Supermartian will show up again.

Emily: Worry not! I have already planned how they will meet up again and how they will talk.

Alice: And this chapter, in a way, starts that chain of events. Enjoy!

Emily: Thanks for all the support with this story. And Selina Kyle will return in this chapter along with another new character.

* * *

Friday

Conner Kent and Bruce Wayne

* * *

Conner was completely content. While not jumping for joy, he found himself smiling more often and looking forward to the days to come. His father tried harder to spend more time with him and understand him. Sometimes he would hear stories about Clark's time at his school and in Gotham City. He said the crime back then was horrible but the police force was much stronger now. It's that Commissioner Gordon, Clark explained, that's why crime is so low. Megan wasn't back yet but he would occasionally hear how she was doing. He would usually hear the news from Dick, who either hacked into the hospital's computer or heard from Wally who was told by Megan's uncle.

Speaking of, he and Dick were much closer as well. They didn't hang out or spend every living, breathing moment together like they used to, but they talked which was much more than beforehand. Conner never knew one Saturday detention could drastically change his life. But it had, and he was happy for it.

So was he a bundle of joy? No. But happier than he'd been in a long time. He could barely remember the times when he was completely alone. That's why Conner was currently smiling softly at Dick, who continued to ramble about his date with Wally the previous day. They were in study hall and already finished all of their work. "He understood too," Dick grinned. "About the whole sex thing. He knows I'm not ready after what happened at the party."

"The party?" Conner questioned. He overheard some rumors about the party Dick and Wally went to but never listened for too long. After all, these students were also the ones who tried to convince him Megan was a "cheap whore". Or that Dick killed his own parents. Granted, Megan had started that rumor but that didn't disprove his point. Barely anyone mentioned that lie anymore though.

"Oh," Dick bit his lip uncertainly. This only made Conner more eager to learn what happened. "Um… I drank a little too much. Some guy tried to sleep with me, but Wally came before anything too serious happened. It wouldn't be that big of a deal but that incident combined with the bathroom thing-"

"What happened in the bathroom?" Conner hissed, trying to keep quiet. The teachers running study hall preferred everything to be extremely silent so screaming wouldn't help Conner's case. Dick flinched, most likely recognizing his anger. The last time Conner had been so angry was when he beat Wally to a bloody pulp.

"Some guys cornered me and forced themselves on me. Roy saved the day though," Dick forced a laugh. "I could have taken them but there were too many. The second time I was just too drunk to really do much."

Conner's eyes narrowed dangerously. Dick was like a little brother to him, and he was nearly raped! Twice! Dick frowned, giving Conner the look that begged him not to do anything about it. It was the same look when Conner was about to start hitting the bullies that made fun of Dick for his past. Dick began to explain it was taken care of and Wally solved everything. Conner struggled to hold down his anger and the urge to hunt down these guys. "If that happens again," Conner whispered angrily. "You tell me. Even if you already told Wally or Bruce or anyone else, I want to know."

Dick giggled. "And you wonder why I used to have a crush on you!"

It was a bad joke, but Conner found himself slightly smiling. They never actually brought that up. In fact, Conner forgot about that little fact. Dick beamed at him. "If I go to you when I have problems that means you have to come to me too. Even if you already told Megan or Clark or anyone else, I still want to know."

Conner gratefully smiled back. He just hoped that problems wouldn't arise for either of them.

* * *

Bruce frowned distastefully after reading the text message he received from Dick. He would be staying after school for the newspaper club once again. Normally Bruce would reply with an alright and be happy Dick was taking part in the school's activities. Besides the mathletes and newspaper club, Dick never really enjoyed school. Well until the Saturday detention that changed Dick's views on school and on the people there. Which brought him to why he was so displeased Dick was staying after:

Wally West would be with him.

Bruce promised a clean slate. He swore to Dick, Wally, and even Wally's family that he would start everything with fresh eyes and a new mind. Turns out it was a lot harder. He just couldn't wipe his mind of Dick being drunk out of his mind with a ripped shirt. Or the way Wally began stuttering how Dick was sexually assaulted due to his own negligence during the date. The family setting Dick was in may have helped Bruce forgive Wally a bit but not enough. Dick was the sun in his life. Bruce's world revolved around the boy who helped him feel happiness for the first time since his parents were shot. He refused to let Dick be hurt.

"You seem troubled, Master Bruce," Alfred spoke up. Bruce flinched slightly, wondering how much of his emotions were being expressed on his face. He turned to his butler, the man who'd been there through everything. Alfred was with him when his parents were shot and helped him raise Dick. The man could always tell when something bothered him.

"It's that boy Dick's dating," Bruce sighed. "I'm just having a hard time accepting him as a major part in Dick's life. And all the mistakes Wally made just doesn't help."

Alfred nodded. "I feel the same."

Bruce sighed with relief. At least someone shared his point of view in this. Dick was like the grandson Alfred never had, so it was only natural he felt just as protective of him as Bruce did. "I just don't know what to do."

"Perhaps a woman's intuition." Alfred offered him a smirk.

"Perhaps," Bruce agreed with a chuckle. Was Alfred really trying to play matchmaker again? After graduating from college, Alfred soon realized that Bruce's dates were flings and had no intention of being serious with a woman. He then made it his personal responsibility to "get Bruce a wife".

"I believe it would help. Call whomever you may."

Bruce paused in thought as Alfred walked off. He was already ahead on most of his work for his company, so he did have some time to actually think about this. In any other situation, Bruce would call Clark for advice. They were best friends, and Bruce used to help Clark whenever Conner was involved until very recently. So naturally Clark would be the first to pop into his mind. This was different though. Clark may be his close and dear friend, but he gave horrible advice.

Chances are, Clark would tell him to either calm down and give Wally a chance or just have him chase off the redheaded boy. Bruce didn't want a straight answer. He wanted a deep conversation about this, and Clark would never be able to provide that. But Clark was the only friend he truly trusted (Dick and Alfred were more like family than friends). Who would he call?

* * *

Conner strolled into the newspaper club room with ease. Earlier Dick begged him to visit after school with a secretive grin. He guessed Dick planned a surprise for him, so he agreed he would meet up. Judging by the small computer room, not many people were in this club. Wally was also there though most likely due to Dick's request. His green eyes were roaming around the room without a clue on what to do. Once his eyes met Conner's blue ones, his eyes widened and his face paled though very slightly. Without hesitation, he jumped up from his seat and walked further down the room and pretended to start chatting with a different boy. Conner frowned at this but thought nothing of it.

The president, Conner soon learned, was a boy named Kaldur. Dick never mentioned him too much, but anyone could remember a name like Kaldur. It was pretty rare. Along with Kaldur was the vice president, a girl named Raquel. Dick's friend Artemis was also there. She must be new, Conner decided when he saw Dick's stunned expression at the sight of her. "I didn't know you were coming," Dick sounded pleasantly surprised.

Artemis chuckled and gave him a wink. "Someone has to keep you and your boyfriend out of trouble."

Dick snorted, sarcastically replying they didn't need a babysitter. Soon the two were in a close, but friendly, banter until Kaldur declared that the club was now officially starting. The members soon rushed to their positions, including Dick who sat at one of the many computers. His fingers slammed onto the keyboard, typing hysterically. Conner smiled and turned to Wally who, along with him, was sitting on the sidelines. Once again Conner found himself frowning at how Wally was trying to avoid eye contact with him and not go near him.

He wasn't being that subtle about it either.

Conner took note of the way Dick nudged his head towards Conner as a signal for Wally. In response, the boy just shook his head furiously, once again being completely obvious. Dick would roll his eyes and go back to work before repeating the process a couple minutes later. Artemis, though not in the club, was following Kaldur around and helping him with some of the odd jobs. Kaldur didn't seem to mind and actually requested her presence the rare times she left his side to help someone else.

"They're close," a voice commented. Conner jumped up in surprise. He whirled his head around to see the vice president Raquel staring at the two with an unreadable expression. He narrowed his eyes. He's seen that expression before. Dick wore it sometimes but only when it involved…

"I guess," Conner spoke up when he realized she was waiting for a response. Conner never talked to many people. Even after they stopped calling him "Superboy" and "ticking time bomb", he was still antisocial when it came to new people. Raquel appeared to have noticed this since she forwarded the conversation.

Her nervous expression stuck out to Conner. She spoke very softly as though to make sure no one was listening. "I used to really hate Megan."

Conner's eyes flashed with rage. He opened his mouth, anger bubbling inside him. She put her hands up in an "I surrender" type way. Defensively, she added, "Let me finish! You won't get the whole story if you punch me before I tell you everything."

He scoffed, wondering what there was to add. She just admitted to hating his girlfriend and wanting to talk about it with him. As if he didn't hear the argument on a daily basis. People still approached him every now and then to add how Megan was a whore or "emo" and that she was using him. He was surprised he didn't snap at anyone yet. He nodded at her, giving her permission to continue to speak. Raquel spoke. "She spread a rumor about me being a lesbian which wasn't true. People didn't really pick on me like they did with Dick."

They both knew what she meant. The school was very tolerable towards the LGBT community. The problem was who decided to come out. If they were popular and respected, like Wally West, they would support them and not really care. But Dick was a different case. He didn't have many friends and was hated for coming from the circus and being a "charity case". Being gay was just another bullet in the already loaded gun.

"Why do you hate her then?" Conner grumbled.

"I used to," Raquel corrected. "That's past tense. I don't hate her anymore. After that rumor spread, people started treating me different. Guys would walk up to me and act like I was their bro or something. It was either that or they thought I was hot for liking girls."

Conner could easily picture the type of boys she was referring to. She continued. "The girls were still my friends but they were careful around me. They wouldn't invite me to sleep overs or totally trust me because I they kept thinking I'd a move on them or something."

Megan's old friends flashed into his mind. They were the type to do that. "Then she met you," Raquel stared at him with slight interest. "She became a totally different person. Instead of spreading rumors, she stuck up for people like Dick. She apologized to me too, and she made sure people knew I wasn't a lesbian."

Conner smiled at the story, not adding that Megan changed him and not the other way around. Raquel crossed her arms, glancing at the tiled floor. "I heard about how she cut herself because she was being bullied."

Conner nodded in confirmation. "They cut her hair."

Memories of her crying still haunted his mind and guilt plagued his mind. He overheard the girls planning on cutting her hair. Well, not the exact plan but still. He could have easily prevented it. He wondered how long her hair was now. It wouldn't be past her shoulders at this point, but maybe a bit longer than the very short boy cut the girls gave her.

Raquel nodded, her hair touching her own short hair. Smiling at Conner, she finally addressed her point. "I want to write an article about bullying and suicidal teenagers in honor of her. I want to spread awareness that bullying can damage kids not just physically but mentally."

Conner's lips parted in slight shock. His blue eyes filled with appreciation. Not knowing what else to say, he just blurted out. "Thank you."

She grinned. "You're welcome!"

* * *

Diana Prince was one option, Bruce thought. He stared down at the contacts on his phone. Most of them consisted of either business partners or women he hooked up with over the years. He wasn't known as the rich player for no reason. Still he questioned calling her. She was a lovely woman with long black hair and beautiful eyes. A proud woman too. A bit of a feminist, she didn't take any nonsense and liked to do things herself.

Both a business partner and dear friend, he would normally call her. They developed deep romantic feelings for each other over the years but neither acted on it. Diana was eventually transferred to a different city, so she could take care of her younger sister after some difficulties with their parents. Now their friendship was only built off of a few emails every couple of weeks. Calling her for something this serious when they normally emailed each other about the weather and business was just inappropriate.

Some other people came up, but Bruce could not find it in himself to trust them. He scrolled down and passed more names until one he nearly forgot showed up:

Selina Kyle.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of her name. Diana was much more trustworthy and a much better option to call in general. Yet a strange force begged him to call this woman for advice. The only time he felt such a strong pull like this was when he was debating whether or not to take in Dick. Praying he wouldn't regret this decision, he pressed the call button.

"Hello?" a sly voice answered as though bored. "Who is this?"

"This is Bruce Wayne," he attempted to sound professional. Why was he even calling her? Of all people? He hoped this feeling was worth trusting. It worked out when he trusted it with Dick, right?

"Oh," her voice warped into an amused and surprised tone. "To what do I owe this pleasure, Mr. Wayne?"

Bruce took a deep breath. "I want to take up your offer on that cup of coffee."

"Hmmm," she sounded like she was debating it. "Do you think I'm an idiot?"

Bruce blinked in surprise. "W-what?" his voice faltered. "No, I don't."

"Then drop the act," she ordered. "I can tell you don't want coffee. Want do you want?"

Bruce's mouth dropped open in completely surprise. Only Dick, Alfred, and sometimes Clark could read him that easily. With a sudden burst of confidence, he smiled. "You're right. I don't want coffee. I need your help with something."

"Help? The great Bruce Wayne wants my help?" she chuckled. "Alright. I'll meet up with you."

"Thank you," Bruce smiled. They agreed on a meeting place and time. Once he hung up, he knew he made the right decision no matter how untrustworthy Selina Kyle was.

* * *

Clark informed him yesterday that he would be home a bit later than usual. Dick offered him a ride home when his drive picked him up, but Conner turned it down. He preferred walking when he could. It cleared his head. Raquel required his help with the article, so it was nice to look up facts about suicide and how to help people who were thinking about it. He's done research before but never talked about it in depth with anyone.

Wally eventually managed to approach him and greet him with a simple hello. Conner bluntly asked why Wally was avoiding him only to for Wally to admit he was terrified of the boy since he beat him up. Conner was surprised and asked why he never acted like that around him beforehand. Wally had laughed nervously and said the last time they were in the same room there were much bigger problems than his fear.

The last time they were in the same room was when Megan just cut herself. Wally loved her, Conner knew that. Not in the same way Conner loved her or the way Wally loved Dick but that didn't matter. Their love for Dick and Megan was their only connection. They talked very briefly, and Conner apologized which he wasn't sure he did before. Judging by Wally's smile, it meant a lot to him. Raquel asked for Wally's help as well which he gladly agreed to.

"That was why I wanted you to come," Dick confessed. "Wally told me about how he's scared of you on our date, and I wanted to make things right between you guys. I figured when Megan comes back we'd all go on double dates and hang out again. So you guys had to be on good terms for that to happen."

The unspoken words were that Dick didn't want his best childhood friend and boyfriend to be fighting. He was forced out of his thoughts when he felt a hand grab his shoulder with a sharp gasp. Conner whirled around to see a woman standing there with wide eyes. Her long black hair complimented her pale blue eyes and perfectly shaped face.

She was beautiful.

"Clark?" she gulped, stepping back only to squint at him.

Conner resisted the urge to roll his eyes. This wasn't the first time he was mistaken for his father. They did look stunningly alike. "I'm his son, Conner. Are you looking for him?"

He expected her to apologize for the misunderstanding or ask to see his dad. What he didn't expect was her eyes to fill with a plethora of emotions. She lunged at him, wrapping her arms around the much bigger boy. "My baby!" she cried out. "My baby boy! You've grown so much."

She released the stunned Conner from the hug but kept her hands on his shoulders. Conner, rather rudely, tore himself from her grip and narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

She smiled, a bit nervously. "I'm Lois Lane. Your mother."

Conner's eyes went wide.

* * *

Bruce awkwardly walked into the café. People pointed at him and blatantly stared. This part of Gotham City consisted of the less wealthy and middle class citizens. Seeing someone as famous as Bruce Wayne was probably not expected. Their gaping mouths and not-so-subtle stares clearly showed that. He took a seat at one of the small, circular tables and waited patiently. Five minutes later Selina arrived. She spotted him instantly and strutted over to him with a smirk. She pulled up the chair across from him and sat down.

"It's easy to find you in a place like this," she commented. "Just follow the stares."

Bruce chuckled. "You get used to it after a while. Sometimes people have nothing better to do than to spy on me."

An emotion crossed Selina's eyes but instantly disappeared before Bruce could decipher it. "I guess so," she leaned back, crossing her arms and her legs. She raised an eyebrow at him. At Bruce's confused silence, she rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here for chitchat. I came to repay my debt."

"One coffee is a debt?" Bruce joked.

"Don't prolong the conversation," Selina didn't fall for her joking manner. He still found himself surprised by how easily she could read him. He was still reluctant to trust her, so he was stalling just a bit. How could she tell?

"It's… Dick," Bruce caved in.

"Your ward?" she appeared nervous but attempted to hide it. Looks like Bruce could read her just as easily. "What about him?"

"It's common knowledge that he's gay," Bruce went straight to the point. "He's dating this boy named Wally, and I don't approve. I promised them I would give Wally a clean slate but I don't know if I should. So I came to you for advice."

He expected laughter or teasing about how this situation "wasn't that important". Instead pity filled her eyes and expression. Pity? For him? She leaned over and stared at him sadly. "You really have no one else you can trust?"

That's what she got out of this? Bruce diverted his eyes from her intense stare. "I do. I trust my friend Clark. I trust my butler and my son. I have a friend named Diana that I trust."

"Then why ask me?"

"I don't know," Bruce shrugged. "I already went to Alfred, but he said I should ask someone else. Apparently he's too close to Dick to really have a solid opinion without being biased. He's not a fan of Wally either. Clark doesn't really give the best advice either."

"And let me guess," Selina smirked. "Diana is an ex-girlfriend, so you feel awkward going to her for your problems."

"No," he laughed. "She moved away, and it would be inappropriate to ask for her help when we don't talk that much."

"And yet you called me," Selina folded her pale hands together.

"I don't know why I did either," he tried to explain. "Something just told me to call you."

"How sweet," Selina chuckled. She pressed her red lips together as though pondering something. She closed her eyes in deep concentration. Bruce tilted his head slightly. What was she doing? After a couple seconds of silence, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Give him a second chance."

That's what she was thinking about? "Why?" Bruce mumbled rather childishly.

"Because you promised you would," she shrugged. "Not everyone's as perfect as you especially when it comes to teenage love. No matter how mature they act, they're still kids. They'll make mistakes when it comes to feelings they've never felt before. Have you ever had a high school sweetheart?"

"No," he shook his head. Selina raised an eyebrow but didn't go further into his high school life.

"You're protective of your son. I get that," she smiled.

"He's not my son," Bruce contradicted. "He's my ward."

"And I'm a cat," Selina rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Mr. Wayne, so don't treat me like one. I say you give him a second chance. If you don't, Dick won't take it lightly. Dick's a smart kid. I can tell by all the awards he gets in the newspaper. If you don't trust his boyfriend, then trust Dick's judgment."

She smirked and added, "And if he makes another bad mistake, you have every right to destroy his ass."

Bruce laughed and contemplated these new points. He did trust Dick, so if his son could see something good in Wally, he guessed he could as well. This wasn't about him and his dislike towards Wally. It was about Dick and his love for him. He smiled and thanked Selina, who stood up and stretched out her arms. "Well my work here is done," she stared down at him. "Is there anything else you planned on doing? Or should I just go home?"

"I still have some work to do," Bruce answered honestly.

Selina chuckled. "Well then this is goodbye. I expect another call, Mr. Wayne."

She was about to walk away, but Bruce quickly stood up. "Selina," he called after her rather loudly. She turned to him with amusement. He smiled at her. "Call me Bruce."

She pretended to think it over. "Nah," she waved goodbye and walked out. Bruce laughed, not caring about the whispers going around about his new "girlfriend". Maybe he could trust this woman after all.

* * *

He ran. Conner's instincts screamed at him to stay and yell at her, but he just couldn't. That's why he ran. He ran away from her just like he did with Dick when he was jealous of him. He just kept running until he reached his house. He never looked back. He didn't want to see the face of his mother. His mother!

He never saw pictures of her. Clark managed to burn every photo after discovering she wasn't coming back. He didn't know much about his mother other than the few stories Clark told. He knew they were pregnant when they had him. He knew that the parents of his mother hated Clark. His mother never told Clark she was pregnant either. He just went to the door one day to find him in a blanket with a note from her, saying she was breaking up with him and not ready for a kid yet.

He knew Clark still loved her.

But why was she suddenly entering their lives now? Why seek him out and act like they were long lost friends? He sat at his kitchen table, musing over these thoughts while staring down at his hands. Why now? Why would she show up now? When he was happy? When Megan was in the hospital?

He laughed bitterly at the irony of the situation.

"Conner?" a voice echoed through the house. Conner stood up and walked towards the living room, still in his business suit, smiling at him. He held up a bag of food. "I got us Chinese!"

"What was mom's name?" Conner blurted out. Clark blinked, clearly not expecting that.

"Why?" he asked.

"I…" Conner began only to be interrupted by the doorbell. Clark sighed and walked over to answer the door with Conner trailing after him. Clark opened the wooden door wide open only for his body to tense up. Conner's body went rigid as well.

Lois Lane was at the door. She offered a small smile and softly greeted him. "Hello Clark."

* * *

Alice: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Let's all give a round of applause for Lois, who is now joining the story.

Emily: It was funny. When I was writing Conner meeting Lois, I was in English class. My teacher started talking about Superman in that exact moment and the "irony" of Lois never realizing Clark was Superman.

Alice: So I thought that was funny. Thanks for reading this you guys!


End file.
